Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of Me that Be
by Malinda4242
Summary: This is the first fic I did. Bosco has a breakdown, a bit different, but I did my research a long time ago on this subject..I used it to 'explain'Bosco. Enjoy! M.
1. Bosco, Maurice and Moe The Three of Me

Here is the very first story that I did. It is already posted at 3rdwatch.net,,,,but I was asked a long time ago to post here. I tried but had problems, so now I am trying again. This story is 15 chapters, plus an epilogue. I will post them one every three days. Please review, let me know....and know that this subject is 'out there' but I was a accurate as I could be. This is my attempt to 'bring out' the nuances of Bosco, so that others can 'see' him as I do. Ed created a very complicated character in him, and here is my take on it. (no I don't think he really has this problem,,,,just used it to 'show' the sides of him. LOL) Hope you like it....please remember...it was my first...LOL  
  
Malinda4242 Oh yeah, I don't own the Third Watch folk, just everyone else! LOL Thank you Ed Bernero for creating Maurice Louis Boscorelli, and Jason Wiles for bringing him to life! You guys ROCK!!!  
  
Bosco, Maurice, and Moe: The Three of Me that Be  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mercy Hospital Psychiatric Ward:  
  
"TURN ON THE DAMN LIGHT JAGOFF!!! DO YOU HEAR ME MR. DR. MAN? I SAID TURN ON THE DAMN LIGHT!!!"  
  
Bosco was getting seriously pissed now, here he was stuck here in this room because these two mokes couldn't keep their mouths shut!  
  
'How many times have I told them to keep quiet when other people were around? Huh? How many times? Dammitt!'  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU IF THIS KID PISSES ON ME, I AM GOING TO BE PISSED OFF, AND YOU DON'T WANT ME PISSED OFF!!! ARE YOU LISTENING!!! I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING OUT THERE!!!" he screamed at the window of the room he was in.  
  
He knew they were out there, why wouldn't they turn on the light? Bosco couldn't stand much more of this child crying and screaming. He felt like his head would split right open.  
  
Suddenly a child's voice was heard, "Boscoooooo make them turn on the light!!!! The monsters are going to get meeee!!!!"  
  
The child sobbed, then began to scream once more, then, just as suddenly as it had started, the screaming stopped.  
  
Then another voice, this one calm, spoke up, "If you would just calm down Maurice, they would turn the light on...and Bosco....threaten them all you will but it will not do any good. They are testing us to see if we will crack, or at the very least perform for them. Why do you give them the satisfaction?"  
  
This was the voice of a very reasonable man, an educated man if you will.  
  
"Shut the hell up MOE! Did I ask your opinion? If you two jerks would have kept your traps shut when I told you to, we wouldn't be here to BEGIN WITH!" yelled Bosco, then, 'NOW TURN ON THE FRIGGING LIGHT!"  
  
Dr. Jedson stood looking throught the one way mirror, watching his patient. His ONE patient.  
  
This was one of the saddest cases he'd seen in a long time.  
  
The man before him, was a dedicated and decorated police officer. But he knew by looking at his police medical jacket for the last few days, that he was also very ill.  
  
'If only I would have been his Doctor, instead of him getting 'just some counseling' he thought, 'he might not be here now.'  
  
He turned his attention to the two women standing at his sides.  
  
Bosco's mother Rose Boscorelli was standing to his left, Mr. Boscorelli's partner Officer Faith Yokas, to his left.  
  
The horrified looks on their faces told him that he was finally getting through to them the seriousness of this illness, but had still not told them exactly what it was. 'Just wish it would be as easy to convince my patient,' he thought.  
  
Rose was very pale, Dr. Jedson asked, "Do you want to sit down?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Rose replied softly. She wasn't but she was too shocked by what she was seeing or, as it was really to dim to see him that well; hearing, to move.  
  
"The voices, Dr., that child's voice is Maurice when he was little," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Really," Dr. Jedson asked, "Does it just 'sound' like him...or?"  
  
"NO, that IS him," Rose replied, "That's what he sounded like when his father..." Rose trailed off.  
  
"His father what, Rose," the Dr. spoke gently to her.  
  
Rose looked over at Faith, to see her staring back at her in complete shock, then glanced back at Dr. Jedson, "locked him in his closet. He would talk Maurice into letting him into the bedroom window, so that he could...beat me up....after I kicked him out," Rose took a deep shuddering breath, continuing, "He would lock him in, then he would tell him that if he made a sound, the Monsters would come to get him and Mikey. Mikey is my youngest son."  
  
Rose was speaking in a very low voice, she felt so ashamed of what she had not stopped so long ago.  
  
"I didn't realize what was going on with the boys. He would let them out before he left. He told them not to tell me, or he would send the monsters himself. Maurice never told me, but one day Mikey did," Rose paused a moment, taking another deep breath, glancing over at Faith.  
  
Faith was looking at her like she would be sick, Rose quickly turned back to the window.  
  
She continued, her voice trembling, "I had the locks changed immediatly, and then I put a lock on Maurice's window, and hid the key. He was such a sweet, guillible child. He loved his Daddy, so, he couldn't have said no to him. After it stopped, Maurice would have nightmares, and that 'voice' is what he sounded like. Always begging me to turn on the light, so that the monsters wouldn't get him. He still can't sleep with the window open, or even unlocked."  
  
As Rose paused, "What about the other one? The calm one, Rose?" Dr. Jedson questioned her.  
  
"No, I haven't really heard him before, I mean, he sounds like Maurice, but then so does the other one, I'm not sure what I'm hearing, I mean, Maurice isn't always yelling, but..."Rose broke down sobbing, "How could I let this happen to him!"  
  
Dr. Jedson put his hand on her shoulder, "You couldn't have know Rose, you were in a terrible situation, I'm sure you did the best you could."  
  
"Not good enough though," she cried out, "DID I DO THIS TO HIM?"  
  
Rose felt like she were underwater, "This can't be happening! Not to Maurice! He's such a good person!"  
  
"No, Rose, YOU didn't," Faith finally spoke up, "his BASTARD of a father did this to him!"  
  
Faith couldn't keep quiet any longer, "Dr. I don't understand. Exactly what is going on and would you PLEASE turn that damn light on for them, I mean HIM!"  
  
She was hanging by a thread here, and the THREE voices coming out of her ONE partner and friend, were seriously starting to freak her out.  
  
"Of course," Dr. Jedson replied, turning on the light inside the observation room, "I don't mean to hurt him. Or you, but you both needed to see what the reality of his situation is," he paused, looking for the right words.  
  
"Dr. are you saying that he is 'bipolor' or something, because this is seriously wierd stuff here. I mean yeah, Bos can be real moody, but come on!"  
  
Dr. Jedson stood looking at Faith a moment before he spoke again, as if weighing how best to explain it.  
  
Faith was ready to scream by the time he did.  
  
"No, he is not bipolar. He is a multiple personality."  
  
Rose cried out, sitting down hard in the chair offered earlier. Faith started laughing hysterically.  
  
"This had better be one of his stupid jokes," she laughed, "Cause if it isn't...." then seeing the serious look on Dr. Jedson's face, didn't change, "Come on Doc, what's the punch line, HUH?"  
  
She stopped laughing when his expression didn't change, and in fact became saddened by her denial.  
  
Faith then turned to the window, looking in at Bosco. He was sitting on the bed, quiet, no longer yelling, but he was talking to someone. As she watched, she realized that as he 'alternated' between the voices, his face and mannerisms changed almost completely.  
  
"Oh Bosco," she cried softly, "what did he do to you?"  
  
And then Faith started to cry for real.  
  
TBC..... I have more..... 


	2. Bosco, Maurice and Moe The Three of Me t...

Still don't own them,,,dang. Malinda4242  
  
Chapter 2 Bosco, Maurice and Moe, cont:  
  
Sully and Davis were in route to a domestic disturbance call.  
  
Glancing over at Sully, who was driving, Davis asked, "Have you heard anything about Bosco? I would have asked earlier, but the locker room was crowded, and well you know."  
  
"No," Sully replied, "not yet, the Dr. at Mercy said that they probably wouldn't let anyone see him. Except his mom, at least for a few days. I tried to call Faith today, but Fred told me that she had gone to pick up Rose, then they were heading over to the hospital. I'm guessing from what Fred said, the Doc wanted some kind of meeting with Rose, and Faith took her cause she didn't want to go alone."  
  
Davis was shaking his head slowly, looking out his window.  
  
No one had really talked about what happened four days ago. Everyone there had been standing around in shock at what they were seeing, and Ty still wasn't sure what had happened or why.  
  
Now he asked Sully, "So, Sul, what do you think caused him to flip out like that? I mean Bosco can be flaky, but, that was alot more that his usual...I mean, man, what the hell was that?" He looked back over at Sully.  
  
"Dammed if I know Ty, I mean as I've said before, Bosco isn't my favorite cop. Hell, riding with him you take your life in your hands, and that's just from his driving. But he gets the job done," Sully paused, "You know, he had to go to counseling a few times. After 9/11, when he punched that bank robber that the feds had HANDCUFFED, then after that scene with Cruz and Noble, when Faith was shot. Man that was bad. But like I said, I got no idea about this one," he paused, then continued, "I have noticed that he's seemed more volatile lately. Remember when I had that problem a few weeks ago? That jerk in my building leaving his dogs dump next to my car door? Well Bosco heard about it."  
  
He looked over at Ty slowly shaking his head, then back forward.  
  
"He comes up to me, and in this real calm voice told me 'who' to call about it, and what to 'tell' them to get them to act on it faster. Said his mom had a similar problem, and that's what he'd done. He didn't cuss or call anyone jagoff once! Hell he almost sounded like a damn lawyer. And then, I swear to you, like 10 seconds later he is yelling at Christopher about, "do I look like I'm your keeper!" and how Christopher could "Bite ME!"." Finally he was finished.  
  
Davis sighed loudly, "Damn Sully, he's acted like that with me too a few times. I just thought he was having a bad day. But now, you know maybe we should have been paying more attention."  
  
Sully quickly jumped in with, "Hey, Davis, I know what you're thinking. Stop it. We couldn't have seen this coming, whatever caused that with him the other day, we didn't start, and we couldn't have stopped it. That's something for the Docs over at Bellevue to deal with. OK!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sul," Davis replied.  
  
Their conversation over as they arrived at the scene of the domestic.  
  
"Well, here we are Davis, lets go see who of our fine citizens is beating the hell out of their 'loved one' now, shall we," asked Sully exiting the RMP.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Faith was sitting alone on a bench just inside the hospital entrance.  
  
Rose was still in with Dr. Jedson, he had allowed only Rose to visit with Bosco in person, not thinking it would be okay at this time for him to have other visitors.  
  
But she had sat ouside the room, looking through the one way, listening to the conversations. It had been a rough scene.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LET HER IN HERE? WHO THE HELL TOLD YO TO TELL HER ANYWAY?" he yelled, then ranted on about how it was his job to protect her, and how she shouldn't be here.  
  
Then suddenly, he'd started crying, clinging to Rose and calling her Mommy. He sounded just like Charlie when he was younger and scared.  
  
Rose had held him until he fell asleep, telling him, "Everything is going to be alright, Maurice don't be scared. I'm here now, I'm going to protect you. He's not going to hurt you again."  
  
Just when she started to move away from him, thinking he was finally out, "Hey, Ma. Don't worry about me, ok? I can handle this. Everything is going to be alright, you should go now okay? You have to get to work, but, could you do something for me?"  
  
"Of course," she replied unsure of who she was talking to.  
  
"Could you tell Faith that I won't be coming into work today? She will let the boss know for me," his eyes were wide open, he was smiling, and this was the voice of reason they'd heard eariler.  
  
The hairs on Faith's neck stood up as a chill ran up her spine, as she realized that she had indeed heard 'this' voice before. In fact, almost everytime she needed advice on her marriage or kids, or most anything else.  
  
Sometimes when she expected Bosco to 'go off the deep end' about something on a call and beat some perp senseless, he would suddenly begin to talk in this calm reasonable voice.  
  
That had caused her to sometimes look at him as if he'd grown two heads, but then, sometimes she just thought he was 'growing up' finally. But at this moment, it made her want to run from the room.  
  
"Oh, ok, Maurice, I will tell her for you, " Rose smiled at him slightly, giving a couple of short nods. She kissed his forehead, then looking at the Dr. said, "I think it's time to go now."  
  
She was starting to shake, and wanted to get out of there before she broke down in front of Maurice.  
  
"Of course Rose," he replied, "Maurice, I will be back later, and we can talk, okay? Right now you rest, if you are hungry, or anything, just press the buzzer and ask the nurse."  
  
"Ok, Doc, thank you," Bosco, still calm, replied.  
  
But then, after Rose exited the room, and as the Dr. began to follow, "Hey, Mr. Doctor Man?" he coldly growled.  
  
Dr. Jedson stopped, turning back toward the now quiet, but obviously 'very' angry Bosco.  
  
"You're going to pay for this. No one, and I mean NO ONE, gets away with hurting my MA!" he stood, begining to move towards the door and Dr. Jedson.  
  
Faith stood up quickly; this Bosco she knew, and he meant buisness, but as she moved to the door a very large orderly, who had been standing quietly in the background, stepped around her, entering the room.  
  
She had not noticed him before, but he gently pushed her back out of the room, stepping between Dr. Jedson and Bosco. Standing there with his arms folded, he stared him down, silently.  
  
Bosco stopped, then giving an angry sigh, sat back on the bed, rolled his head back, then forward, staring at the orderly, then with his 'usual' attitude, "Hey, I can wait, I can wait!"  
  
Then turned his back to them, pulling his legs up onto the bed, his knees pulled up, arms wrapped around them, rocking back and forth, in frustration.  
  
In the hallway, Rose broke down, as Faith stood looking through the window at him, and felt like throwing up.  
  
"Faith," began Dr. Jedson, "I need to talk to Rose about setting up sessions with her, to find out more about his childhood, and teen years. I will want to talk about his job, and anything you can tell me about his 'personal' life that you might know, but that will come later, if you agree of course."  
  
She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, as he continued, "You can wait in the lounge down the hall if you want. This could take awhile, I would like to get started on the first session now. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can help him. I estimate an hour this time."  
  
"Yeah, okay, sure," answered Faith, turning from the window to look at Rose, "I need to get some air anyway. Look, Rose, I'll be in the lobby waiting for you. You take your time though, I'm in no hurry," Faith smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Thank you, Faith. Thank you for everything," Rose replied, sighing deeply, having gotten contol over herself now.  
  
As Faith turned to walk away, she replied in a low voice, "You bet Rose, anytime."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Now here she was an hour later, waiting.  
  
Sometimes she felt like she was always waiting for something.  
  
She'd waited for Fred to grow up. For him to stop drinking.  
  
Then for Emily to grow up and like her. Well, those things had turned out to be worth waiting for.  
  
Actually, she was still waiting for Emily to like her, but they were getting along better since last year.  
  
Faith sometimes wished that you didn't have to wait so long for good things to happen, and, why did they have to be so damn hard to get? Like her long road back to walking and work?  
  
Although, everytime she thought about the things that she did know about in Bosco's life, she realized, especially now, that even though she'd been through hell in the past few years, that her life wasn't as hard as it could have been. In fact considering how it could have turned out...she was pretty happy with things now.  
  
She and Fred had never been closer, or happier. The kids were doing great now.  
  
And you can damn will bet that she was damn sure, that her kids weren't growing up in a home like Bos did when he was little. Her kids had a good life. She and Fred had made sure of that!  
  
'They are happy kids....aren't they? Damn Right they are!' she was startled out of her thoughts by Rose.  
  
"Faith, Faith are you ready? I'm sorry it took such a long time, but there was alot of paperwork to complete, and the Dr. had alot of questions."  
  
Looking up from her seat, Faith saw that Rose looked completely fagged out. 'Yeah, Faith,' she thought to herself, 'you have a really good life, and I thank god for it.'  
  
"Hey, Rose, that's okay," she said outloud, "I got a cup of coffee and a donut. Do you want something? I think that the cafeteria is still open."  
  
"No thank you, Faith. I just really want to go home if you don't mind. I'm exhausted. I just want to go lay down. I have to open the bar tonight, the only help that I trust to run the place without me there is on vacation in Georgia, visiting family," Rose explained, "Could you just take me home?"  
  
"Sure thing, you bet, "Faith smiled, "Rose, I'm sure you could get some of the guys to help you out if you need it. On their days off, hell, they have nothing better to do, and I know that some of the women would be glad to help out too. I could talk to Lt. Swersky and ask him if it'd be okay. I mean it would be to help out Bosco's mom, you know?"  
  
"Thank you Faith, I'll think about it," Rose smiled back, "That would really help. It would actually only be a few more days, Jeff will be back next week.  
  
"Ok, then I'll ask him about it tomorrow before roll call," replied Faith, starting down the hall to leave.  
  
They left the hospital, Faith taking Rose home.  
  
Then she went to see if Fred wanted to take Emily and Charlie out for Pizza. Because right now, she badly needed to spend time with her kids, and make sure they knew how much she and Fred loved them.  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Bosco, Maurice and Moe The Three of Me t...

Still don't own the TW guys and gals....darn!  
  
Bosco, Maurice and Moe, cont:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Doc and Carlo were tending to an older man, who slipping on his front stoop had landed on his behind.  
  
He didn't seem to be seriously injured, well, except maybe his pride. He'd tried to stop his wife from calling, but she'd insisted.  
  
"Really, guys I'm okay," he protested, "I don't really need to go to the hospital in an AMBULANCE! My wife can take me in our car!"  
  
"Sir," Carlos tried to convince him, "you could have fratured your hip or something. You really need to be checked out by a doctor, why don't you come with us, save your gas."  
  
Doc was standing back watching quietly.  
  
His young partner had really come into his own in the last couple of years. He had quit bieng a big jerk ever since his daughter had come into his life. Doc smiled watching him work, knowing that it had not happened overnight but it had happened. And ever since he'd started seeing this woman Darla he'd actually been easy to get along with.  
  
Then Carlos looked up to see Doc smiling down at him, snapping, "WHAT? You think you can do better?"  
  
Doc grinned now, shaking his head then laughing, thinking, 'Well, maybe he wasn't completely cured...'  
  
"No, no, you're doing fine Carlos, please....continue," gesturing with his hand for him to go ahead, still laughing quietly to himself.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Later, after leaving Mercy; Carlos having won the arguement with the 'falling' man, he asked Doc the same thing that Davis had asked Sully, "Any word on Bosco yet?"  
  
"I saw Faith last night before our shift," Doc responded, "she said there hadn't been any word yet. It's only been a few days, so I doubt that they would have let him have visitors, and if they have, no ones talking."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Carlos sighed looking out at the passing cars, "So, Doc what do you think happened out there."  
  
"Who knows Carlos," Doc was watching traffic, and didn't really want to get into this right now, he was still disturbed by what had happened and wasn't real comfortable talking about it.  
  
"Good thing you and Davis were there, huh Doc? If you hadn't talked him down like that, and Davis hadn't talked him into giving him his gun..." Carlos trailed off as if suddenly realizing something, then, "OH WOW DOC! Do you think they would have really SHOT Bosco if he hadn't given him is gun!"  
  
Carlos stopped talking, stunned at his 'realization'.  
  
Doc glanced over at him, thinking, 'Doesn't take you long to pick up on the obvious does it Carlos?' rolling his eyes slightly, but only said, "I don't know Carlos. I would hope not, but you never know. I'm just glad it turned out like it did. Look, can we not talk about this right now, please?"  
  
"Sure Doc, sure, we don't have to talk about it. Hey," Carlos sat up straighter, "you hungry? I'm starving, lets go to that Mexican diner we saw yesterday."  
  
"Yeah,' he grinned, "actually I am, and that Mexican place sounds good too. Why don't you call in and let dispatch know where we're going to be," Doc looked at him, grateful that for once Carlos was dropping a subject without arguement.  
  
They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Carlos, for his part, did want to talk about it, but seeing that it was upsetting Doc, changed the subject. Lately he'd noticed things like that, and tried to be more compassionate about it.  
  
Since Alex had died. She being the first person in his life who'd died that he was even remotely close to, he had changed.  
  
Realizing that he wasn't the center of his universe had begun with Kylie, but Alex's death had affected him in a different way. It was as if a veil had been lifted from his heart and eyes, and he could 'see' other peoples pain now. And it mattered to him.  
  
So, he called in the location and that they would be at lunch, and had shut up.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that night, as he was on his way home, Doc stopped by the location he and Carlos had been called to 4 days ago.  
  
He turned the engine off on his car, and thought back to that afternoon.......  
  
The call had come in around 4:30 pm or so.  
  
This being July, it was HOT!  
  
The sun was beating everyone down, and a shower that had come through earlier had only made it worse, causing the pavement to steam, and his uniform to cling even more to him.  
  
He and Carlos had just finished a nonsense call. They tended to get a lot of those this time of year, but, when they heard the Officer in need of medical attention come over their radio, they kicked it into high gear.  
  
When they'd arrived near the bridge where the tunnels for the subway were still under remodeling, the place was crawling with uniforms.  
  
Naturally concerned about what had happened as dispatch had no further info for them, they were still stunned at the sight before them, it was normal for a lot of uniforms to show up when one of their own was involved, but....  
  
Looking over at Carlos, who was now grabbing the bags, Doc exclaimed, "What the hell?"  
  
Carlos turning to him, then looking beyond at the scene, didn't answer, he just stood with his mouth open in shock, finally (it was just seconds really) he looked at Doc, and then they both turned to look at the scene before them.  
  
Cops were crouched behind car door, and bumpers, there must have been more than fifteen that Doc could see, then he noticed the rest.  
  
Two were standing behind light poles, one around the side of the bus stop, another was crouched down next to the mailbox on the corner, a couple more were at the entrance to the subway, and they all had their guns drawn, and aimed at the drama going on in the center of the street.  
  
Doc noticed, but didnt' really register the three men in cuffs that were being hauled down the street to be put in the back of the squads.  
  
He just stood there gaping.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
In front of him, in the center of the street, stood Bosco. His gun drawn on a man who was lying in the street, attempting to shield his face with his hands, begging Bosco not to shoot him.  
  
Off to the side, Doc saw Faith. Sully holding her back. She was not fighting him, but Sul didn't seem to be taking any chances.  
  
Ty Davis was only a few feet from Bosco, and he had his hands up, palms open near his shoulders, as if to show he was harmless. Doc noticed his gun wasn't in his belt.  
  
Davis seemed to be talking, but Doc couldn't hear what he was saying.  
  
It was an eerie scene before him. It was also except for the occasional radio chatter, and static, a quiet scene. The only voices he could hear were the pleading man on the pavement, and Davis's low voice.  
  
The rest of the watchers seemed frozen in silence, as if waiting. Doc found himself holding his breath.  
  
He knew that Lt. Swersky had seen him, he had motioned for them to stay where they were for the moment.  
  
Then the scene went Twilight Zone on him as Bosco started talking.  
  
"Dam mitt Moe! I said SHUT UP! I'm not letting this son-of-a-bitch get away with it again," he yelled, then, "Maurice! Would you please STOP CRYING! Just go in back in the damn yard and PLAY!!! Let me handle this!"  
  
Bosco seemed to be talking to someone to his left, but then he looked down and slightly to his right,as if talking to someone on the ground.  
  
'Wasn't his name Maurice?' Doc remembers thinking this at the time, 'Was Bosco talking to himself?' He shivered at the memory of what he'd heard.  
  
'That had to be the strangest thing I've seen in years, and I thought I'd seen everything on this job,' he was thinking now as he sat in the car staring at the empty street.  
  
Remembering again:  
  
Bosco's conversation with 'someone' continued. Then suddenly he got 'real calm' and looking at Davis, "Look, Davis I know you are trying to help, but he is not seeing reason right now. He would never hurt a uniform, but you'd better step back anyway and just let me handle this, okay?"  
  
His facial expressions and body language seemed to completely change right before he said this, then he seemed to change again, yelling, "MOE, YOU KNOW THE RULES! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!!," then calming a little, "Why don't you just go PLAY with Maurice for me and let ME deal with this, OK!"  
  
Then once again he seemed to change, only this time his face crumpled and he started CRYING, and asking, "Where's my mom? I want my Ma!" But this time, the voice that spoke was a CHILDS.  
  
Doc got another shiver now just thinking about it.  
  
Doc and Carlos had finally approached Lt. Swersky, "Lieu, what the hell is going on?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I wish I knew Doc. Boscorelli and Yokas were on a lunch break, when these morons here (pointing to the perps now in the squads) decided to rob the jewelry store that Yokas was parked in front of! They came running out, and according to the witnesses, Bosco gave chase, while Yokas called it in and followed him in the squad. They ran into the subway two blocks from her and evidently Bosco followed them down. Faith called it in and then we lost contact. The radios don't work to well down there, at least in this section," he paused, watching the scene for a moment, then, "I'm not sure what went on because I haven't been able to talk to Faith yet. Back up arrived and followed them down. About 15 minutes later, they hear gunshots. They follow the sound and they came out here. Bosco had this guy on the ground, but Faith was still inside with one of the other perps. The other guys pinned the rest of the asses inside the tunnel trying to go back the other way."  
  
"Bosco wouldn't back off of this guy, and they said he was talking crazy like he is now. When I got here Davis was already out there, and when I saw how Bosco was acting, I called for you guys. I think he's had some kind of break down Doc," Swersky stops, wiping his face with a handkerchief, 'damn its hot,' he thinks to himself, then, "Maybe its heat exhaustion or something? He was down there a long time. Can you help him Doc?"  
  
"I don't know Lieu," Doc glances at him, "but I can try. Be right back."  
  
He walked back over to Carlos, quietly saying, "Go in the cab, and call for a seditive, okay?"  
  
Carlos looked at him, nodding understanding to do this quietly, then went back to the Bus.  
  
A few minutes later, he returned, bringing Doc a syringe.  
  
Walking back to Lieu, Doc said, "I'm ready," as he put the syringe into his pocket.  
  
Nodding and sighing, Swersky gave him the go ahead, and Doc carefully and slowly walked out from between two RMP's into the center of the street where Bosco and Davis were.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, Bosco, how you doing man," Doc quietly spoke to him.  
  
Davis glanced over at him, nodding once to acknowledge him, then looked back at Bosco.  
  
The guy on the ground was still begging Bosco not to shoot him.  
  
Doc looking down at him said, "Hey, if you want to live, shut up, or I will shoot you myself!"  
  
He didn't want to be in the middle of gunfire if Bosco shot this ass, and the other officers opened fire on him.  
  
The perp shut up, closing his eyes tight.  
  
That got Bosco's attention.  
  
Glancing up at Doc, "Hey, Doc, what are you doing here?" This was the 'calm' voice.  
  
Then, "HEY STUPID! He's not here to chat okay, he's here to stop me from doing what needs to be done! Just like good ole Davis here. But not this time," the pissed off voice was back, "no sir, not this time. I'm going to do what I should have done along time ago. I finally caught the bastard, and now I'm going to FINISH HIM," Bosco was again yelling.  
  
Doc had no idea what he was talking about, 'had he chased this guy before?' he thought.  
  
All he knew was that if he didn't get Bosco talked down, the others would have to take him down, and Doc couldn't let that happen.  
  
He'd taken classes in hostage negotiation last year, something that Swersky knew, and had already talked a couple of people down. He hadn't thought he would be using it on a cop he knew though, or a cop at all for that matter. But....  
  
Then he noticed two rips in Bosco's shirt....'had he been shot?' he wondered.  
  
"Hey, Bosco, I'm not here for him, I'm here to help you man," he began, "looks like you might have been hit, why don't you let me take a look at you, okay?"  
  
Bosco wasn't having any of that, he started waving his gun at Doc and Davis. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Just then, as Doc sat there, in his car, his eyes closed against the vision that has been triggered by the memories, a squad car passed, shining its light in on him.  
  
Doc decided it was time to go home. He didn't really want to continue this anyway.  
  
TBC.....(I am by myself this weekend so I lucked out....I have time to type.....and do the rewrite and corrections this fic needed. So I will be posting again soon I hope. But then they will come slower. M.) 


	4. Bosco, Maurice and Moe The Three of Me t...

Okay, still not owning them (this is the last time I will say this in a chapter here) Thank you for the reviews! I would do this even if you didn't review...but they are nice to see and to read! ;) Malinda4242  
  
Bosco, Maurice and Moe, cont:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Faith sat alone in the RMP tonight.  
  
With Bosco in the hospital, and the rookie she was paired with spraining his knee last night, while chasing a purse snatcher, there was no one to ride with her.  
  
With the shortage of officers due to the newest summer flu, Lt. Swersky had no choice but to let her do so. He usually rode with her when no one else could, but again, the shortage affected the house too, so he was stuck there.  
  
He had offered to switch places with her, 'ha, not likely!' she thought, 'too damn hot in there in July.'  
  
But now, sitting here alone, she wasn't so sure she'd made the right choice. At least with others around she wouldn't have so much time to think.  
  
She still hadn't come to terms with what had happened 'five, oh god no, six days ago,' she found herself surprised, 'has it really been six days already?' it seemed like only yesterday, and a lifetime at the same time.  
  
Going over her report of the incident with Swersky and IA had not helped her resolve the issue. It still didn't make sense, even after the Dr. had tried to explain, she was still baffled.  
  
But, her first appointment wiht Bosco's Doc was tommorow morning, and she hoped to find some answers there. Though she admited to herself, she really didn't know what to expect.  
  
Fred had told her to just tell the truth, if she wanted Bosco to get the help he needed. To not hold back, after all nothing she said could leave his office, right?  
  
Faith knew he was right, but, still it made her uncomfortable to talk to someone about Bos's personal stuff. She remembered how hard it had been at first to tell her Doc about her 'issues' last year after she'd been shot. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thinking about Fred's reaction, she knew that things between Fred and Bosco had been rough after she was shot, but he had been sincerely concerned about him, or at least she thought he had.  
  
She really hated the problems between Fred and Bosco, and she knew she was the cause of most of them.  
  
There had been a time when they'd actually liked each other.  
  
Bosco had often defended Fred when she was ripping him, and he even followed Fred's ball team standings and had cheered them on. But those days were gone, and that made her sad.  
  
He thought that Fred still blamed him for what happened in the hotel room with Nobel and Cruz, and for a long time he had.  
  
She'd tried to tell Bos that it was not a problem anymore, but, he had told her, 'If I was Fred, and MY wife's partner had almost gotten her killed? I'D have done alot more that just punch him and stop speaking to him!'  
  
As for Fred, his anger toward Bosco was mostly her fault. He'd accused her of putting Bosco before him and the kids, and she'd had to face that indeed she had. And THAT is what had gotten her shot.  
  
Fred had really come unglued when that happened, he put the blame on Bosco, but after going to therapy for awhile, she'd faced the truth, and getting Fred to go, they had worked on it together. Both coming to realize that she was the one at fault for not saying NO. Not then, not before, not often enough. She forgot that her 'partner' at home, came first.  
  
After all as she told her kids often enough, 'if you're friends wanted you to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge, would you?'  
  
She'd come to realize that she jumped off the 'Bosco Bridge' on a regular basis, not looking, just jumping.  
  
Faith had learned how to say, NO, and things had gotten better. It was almost a year now, and her relationship with Fred and the kids had never been better.  
  
And things with Bosco had improved too, or so she'd thought. She hadn't been taking on his problems anymore. Oh she still listened, and when it was called for, gave advice, after all he was her partner and her friend. But now, that's as far as it went, well, most of the time anyway.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bosco had seemed to be growing up, then lately, he had started to become more volitale, even unpredictable with the people on the calls they went on. One second ripping them a new one, calling them jagoffs. The next second acting concerned, giving them life, or even legal advice!  
  
He had even become like that with her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Six days ago though, it seemed to be worse than usual right from the start of the shift. Of course she couldn't have known how bad it would get before dark even came.  
  
"Come ON FAITH!" he called out impatiently, "LET'S GO ALREADY!"  
  
Looking up to the ceiling she sighed, thinking, 'Not another lovely day with my wonderful partner. Damn, this is how every freaking shift starts out, lately!'  
  
"Bosco," she called back to him, "give it a rest! The bad guys will wait for us you know!"  
  
She was signing out her radio and checking her gun.  
  
Seeing his face, she called to him, "If you're that damn impatient, go start the car!"  
  
He was staring at her with pinched lips, his jaw thrust forward as if he would argue, but she didn't give him the chance, "Don't even think about it Bosco, I'm NOT in the mood today!"  
  
She glared at him to drive the point home. He stood there a moment, obviously angry, then swinging around he pounded down the hall, taking the stairs two at a time, bumping into several people coming up them.  
  
Faith could hear him grousing as he went, sighing she turned back to finish, and saw Jim looking at her from behind the grating. He was shaking his head in sympathy.  
  
"Looks like you're gonna have ANOTHER lovely day, Yokas" he laughed.  
  
Turning away as she clipped her radio to her shoulder, then plugging it into her waist, she sighed again, "Tell me about it Jim!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
As she walked out into the heat, Bosco was already at the curb waiting in the RMP.  
  
He was smiling!  
  
He had his window down, and leaning out he cheerfully asked her, "You finished Faith? Got everything you need? Cause if you don't, I can wait! I'm not in a hurry today, too damn hot!"  
  
Faith stopped, looked at him a moment, saw he was serious, and happy, then making one of her famous faces snapped loudly, "SHUT UP BOSCO!"  
  
She walked around the car, getting in the passenger seat, she was putting on her seatbelt when she realized he hadn't floored it, wasn't doing his usual bat out of hell start.  
  
Glancing at him to see what the hold up was, she saw him staring at her, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What, you started it," she groused at him, "would you just GO already!"  
  
She went back to settling in. But still he sat there. Looking back at him, she snapped, "WHAT?"  
  
"Started what Faith?" he asked worriedly, "Is something wrong? Did I do something? What did I do Faith?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding, right," she sat gaping at him, "please tell me you're kidding."  
  
Bosco seemed genuinely concerned as he quietly replied, "What did I do Faith?"  
  
He sat there giving her that 'doe eyed' look he was so good at, and feeling yet again, like she'd just entered the Twilight Zone, she answered with, "Nothing Bosco, I'm sorry, just a bad mood today. Let's just go, alright?"  
  
She was hoping to end this Twilight Zone episode of his quickly tonight.  
  
He grinned at her, "Sure, Ok partner, lets go bust some bad guys!"  
  
As he drove them away from the house, she stared out her window, thinking, 'Oh brother, does he need a girlfriend, bad!' _______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next hour or so passed in much the same manner. One minute he was yelling at someone, the next acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
She'd actually had to pull him off a guy, who after running a red light in his Mustang, had mouthed off to her!  
  
Then like a minute later he was asking the guy about his car, "You think it's as fast as last years model?" Smiling at the guy like they were best friends!  
  
Looking at her for help, probably thinking he'd lost his own mind, the guy stepped away from Bosco, but Faith smiling at him, simply shrugged, and went back to writing him the ticket.  
  
She remembers hoping that the speeder wouldn't file a complaint against Bosco. Lately he seemed to be out to break his own record in getting complaints.  
  
But, in his usual (lately) Twilight Zone way, by the time she'd handed the guy his ticket, Bosco had him talking like old friends about the car. Them saying they'd have to get together to compare cars!  
  
AGAIN, the Twilight Zone!  
  
Finally, Faith needed a break, so she asked Bosco, "You want to take our dinner break now? I'm hungry."  
  
"Sure, hows a hotdog sound," he grinned at her.  
  
Refraining from answering in the manner she really wanted to, she simply nodded, saying, "Yeah, sounds good."  
  
"Great," he pulled away from the curb, moving them down the street to find dinner.  
  
They grabbed a dog, chips and coke from one of the corner venders near the bridge, then parking the RMP in front of a jewelry store, settled in to eat in the airconditioned RMP.  
  
"God, is this heat wave ever going to end," she complained, loosening her collar, "even the steam on the sidewalk has steam coming from it!"  
  
"It's summer Faith! It's suppose to be hot," he too damn cheerfully replied.  
  
Faith turned to glare at him, contemplating riding with Sully tommorow, "Bosco, what the hell is with you? Lately you act like you're on crack or some..."  
  
She hadn't taken two bites of her dog, and was in the middle of chewing his hinny, when she heard gunfire.  
  
As she turned to look in the direction of the sound, there was suddenly a body flying out of the jewelry store window, landing in front of the RMP. Glass shattering all over the sidewalk, spraying the hood of the RMP with shards.  
  
Only this 'body' didn't stay down, and immediatly three more followed, as leaping through the shattered window, they took off running toward the subway!  
  
Bosco and Faith sat a moment in shock, then begining to move to exit the RMP, they saw a fifth man push the door of the store open. Running out to join his companions, he spotted the RMP. He turned on them firing the gun in his hand.  
  
Ducking down in the front seat, Faith called it in, "Central, this is 5-5 David, we have a 10-13 at this location, shots fired! 5 suspects involved," she was yelling into the mike as bullets shattered the windshield above her.  
  
"10-4, 5-5 David, help in route. Do you need EMS," the dispatchers calm voice came over the airwaves.  
  
"Don't know yet, central," Faith called out, as she glanced over to see that Bosco was not in the car.  
  
"10-4, 5-5 David, will send EMS as precaution," finished the dispatcher.  
  
"10-4 Central, send a Sgt, also," Faith called out, realizing the shots had stopped.  
  
She sat up slightly, to look over the dash, not seeing the perp, she called out to Bosco, "Bosco, are you okay?"  
  
Not getting an answer, "OH GOD, BOSCO!", thinking, 'not again,' as she quickly climbed over the console and out of the driver door, expecting to see him lying on the ground.  
  
He wasn't there. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Faith looked up through the drivers door window, "BOSCO, NO!!! WAIT FOR BACKUP!!!"  
  
Her hotheaded partner was in foot pursuit of all 5 of the robbers!  
  
Jumping back into the car, Faith put it into gear, following him, telling central that he was in foot pursuit, she was following in the RMP.  
  
"Dam mitt Bosco! Why the hell can't you ever wait for backup! You're giving me more gray hairs than EMILY," she yelled at him in her radio.  
  
"Can't talk now," he laughed back, "got bad guys to catch!"  
  
Faith gunned the engine, trying to catch up to him, "He just loves this shit doesn't he," she said outloud, "maybe Sully's right. He is an idiot! Maybe, Sully will let me switch partners with him tommorow!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Faith watched, her chest tight, as she saw the robbers head down the subway entrance, then Bosco jump back out of the way as one of them turned opening fire on him.  
  
Catching up, she threw the car in park, jumping out as the robber, seeing Bosco draw down on HIM, turned to run down after his buddies.  
  
Quickly reaching him, before he began to run after them, Faith grabbed him, checking him for wounds, "Bosco, are you okay? He didn't hit you did he?"  
  
She saw his shirt indeed had two holes in it, but before she could stop him, "FAITH, I'm FINE, STOP IT!"  
  
He shrugged her off. Pushing past her, he ran headlong down the stairs after the robbers.  
  
"BOSCO ARE YOU CRAZY," she shouted after him, "BACKUP WILL BE HERE! STOP!"  
  
"OH CRAP! Here we go again," she yelled, then radioed central their 'new' location, and that they were following the robbers down.  
  
Then against her better judgement, she followed her obviously heatstroked, addled-brained partner down.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Down in the subway, 'the still under-reconstruction subway', Faith followed the sound of running footsteps, coming out onto a platform, she saw the tail end of Bosco running down the empty tracks.  
  
Taking off after him again, she yelled, "BOSCO STOP!! THERE IS NO PLACE FOR THESE GUYS TO RUN TOO! BACK UP IS ON THE WAY!!! STOP!!!"  
  
But as usual, he acted like he didn't hear her, running full tilt after them.  
  
Faith knew that when he was 'on the chase' nothing short of being shot would stop him. Sometimes she thought he must have been a foxhound or bloodhound in another life!  
  
She of course had already decided that she would probably beat the living daylights out of him when she caught him, if they came out of this alive. And she wasn't worried about the perps, the heat down here would probably be the end of them first!  
  
Running after him for about 5 minutes, she suddenly realized the lights had gone out, or at least most had. "Another brown out," she wondered aloud, panting as she paused to take off her flashlight, "yeah, okay, that's what we need down here now, crap!"  
  
Shining her light ahead of her, she continued down the broken tracks, knowing that Bosco had his, he always carried it on his belt. Dark was not Bosco's friend.  
  
She had lost sight of him minutes ago, and sound, as the radios didn't work so well down here.  
  
Slowing to a slow trot, as she didn't want a broken leg, and she hated being down here. Trying not to trip on the debris, "DAMN, could it be hotter down here." She also didn't want to run past one of the perps and not see him.  
  
She suddenly heard shots ring out.  
  
Coming to a split at that time, she stopped, bent over panting, trying to tell which direction the sound was coming from.  
  
Wiping her face, she felt like she was dying down here, "Oh yeah, he's getting his butt kicked when I catch him!"  
  
Deciding that the sounds were coming from the right she headed that way.  
  
Hearing more gunfire and running footsteps, "BOSCO," she yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU? DAM MITT BOSCO ANSWER ME!"  
  
Saving her breath now, she ran faster, she heard more running and now the sounds of a fight.  
  
Desperately she ran faster still, still unable to catch up.  
  
"Damn, if I don't beat him to death, I'm signing him up for the Olympics!" she swore, "How the heck did they run so far so fast?"  
  
She was nearing the sounds, when she heard screaming.  
  
It was the bloodcurdling scream of a child. The scream that wakes parents in the dead of night, as they jump out of bed, raking their shins on bedrails, falling over one another, to save their babies. And it wasn't stopping.  
  
"What the hell," she exclaimed, "is a kid doing down here?"  
  
Running faster, she came around the turn in the track, to see the outline of two men, struggling with whom she assumed to be Bosco. At the time it looked like they were trying to shove him into one of the tack rooms along the track walls.  
  
The screaming was coming from that direction, but Faith couldn't see where the kid was.  
  
As suddenly as it started, the screaming stopped.  
  
Then a loud angry roar came from Bosco as he lunged forward, knocking one of the guys to the ground. He then slammed the other guy in the face with his forearm.  
  
"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH," he screamed, "NOBODY IS PUTTING HIM IN THE DARK AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!"  
  
"Wha...Put who in the dark," Faith wondered, looking around for the kid, "what the hell is he yelling about?" Then she called, "WHERE IS HE BOSCO?"  
  
She was running up to the guy lying on the ground, pointing her weapon at him, she yelled, "FACE DOWN, AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE BACK OF YOUR NECK! NOW!!"  
  
Taking one look at her face the perp did as he was told.  
  
"You okay, Bosco," she asked, "where's the kid?"  
  
Faith was panting, hoping she didn't pass out from the heat or lack of oxygen down here, and had just about decided that 'whooping Bosco's butt could wait until Winter' when glancing at him she saw the look on his face.  
  
"BOSCO! DON'T! BOSCO! DON'T DO IT!" she shouted at him, he had that 'on the edge' look, one she'd seen before, hell one she'd worn before, and she knew he was near if not already over it.  
  
She didn't know exactly what had happened, but with the way he'd been acting lately, well, she wasn't taking any chances.  
  
Bosco looked over at her, as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
"Faith...," he asked confusion both in his voice and on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Bos, it's me," she calmly said, "look, you got him, ok? Just put the cuffs on him and lets get the hell out of this oven. Bosco, he's not worth it, alright?"  
  
Bosco was now looking at the guy on the tround in front of him, as if seeing him also for the first time.  
  
"Yeah, okay Faith, sure," he quietly said, his face still unsure.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she was turning back to her own prisoner as he began to lower his gun, seeming to reach for his cuffs, when suddenly, he yelled out, "NO, NOT THIS TIME!"  
  
He startled her so much she almost dropped her cuffs, as she looked up at him, he grabbed his prisoner by the front of the shirt, hauling him to his feet.  
  
Then moving his hand to the back of the guy's collar, he put his gun in the guys back, forcing him along the track, hauling him to the platform ahead of him.  
  
"BOSCO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" she shouted at him, as she quickly cuffed the man on the ground, "PUT THE CUFFS ON HIM FIRST! BOSCO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Reaching down, she hauled her prisoner to his feet, and followed as fast as she could, as he decided NOW to drag his feet!  
  
When she reached the platform with him, the lights suddenly came back on fully. She spotted Bosco and his prisoner at the foot of the second flight of stairs, moving rapidly.  
  
Not knowing what he might do when he reached the street, she tried to force the man she was hauling to walk faster, when he resisted, she shoved him against the platform base, yelling in his face, "YOU KEEP THAT UP AND I'LL SHOOT YOU AND DUMP YOUR DAMN BODY IN THE HUDSON!"  
  
He decided he might want to walk a little faster.  
  
Walking quickly across the platform to the steps, Faith suddenly remembered the child she'd heard, stopping and shoving him against the wall next to the steps, asking, "What happened to the kid?"  
  
Looking at her funny, he asked, "What kid lady?"  
  
"That's OFFICER to you brainiac! I'm talking about the kid who was screaming down there! Where is he? What did you bastards do to him?"  
  
She was getting pissed off now, let the other guy take his chances with Bosco, there was a child down here in trouble.  
  
Laughing now, he looked at her grinning, shaking his head, "There was no, 'KID' OFFICER, the only one screaming down there was your big bad PARTNER! Rowdy and I waited for him, jumping him when he came round that corner. We were only going to lock him in the tack room, but when we tried to shove him in he started SCREAMING AND CRYING LIKE A BABY! Then suddenly he went crazy, knocked me down and....you were there, you saw it!"  
  
He was breathing heavily, as was she, as he added, "Oh and I didn't have a gun either, that was the others. Think you can put in a good word for me?"  
  
Smiling at her hopefully now.  
  
When he'd finished, Faith stood a moment looking at him as if he had horns, then, "Oh yeah, sure, I'll be sure to give you a 'GOOD WORD' don't you worry about it," her voice dripping with sarcasim, then grabbing him she began to haul him along again, forcing him up the stairs.  
  
She would be forced to come back down now, a search party in tow to find the child, after she turned this ass over the the others.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the last set of steps leading out, she saw a couple of officers running down the steps to her, one of them grabbed her prisoner, the other looking at her strange, "Yokas, you better get up there now!"  
  
"Guys, there's a kid down here..." she paused as she heard his words, then glancing from one anxious face to the other, she swallowed.  
  
Taking off, she took the stairs two at a time, as the prisoner called out to her running back, "I TOLD YOU IT WEREN'T NO KID OFFICER!"  
  
As she came into the sunlight, the sight before her would remain with her for a long long time. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Standing in the middle of the street holding his gun on the prisoner at his feet, stood Bosco.  
  
Lying on his left side, with his hands covering his face, the prisoner was begging for his life, Bosco standing straddle him, viciously kicked him as Faith watched in horror, Bosco, screaming at him to "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"  
  
Then she noticed the others; there were cops everywhere, with more arriving.  
  
Faith registered out of the corner of her eye Sully approaching her.  
  
She watched as Davis, slowly edged up to Bosco, and Lt. Swersky arriving exited his vehicle.  
  
Everything except Bosco seemed to be moving in slow motion.  
  
"Hey, man," Davis quietly said, as he stopped near Bosco, "Hey, Bosco, don't do it, okay? He's not worth it, alright? Bos?"  
  
Faith started forward to join him, but Sully held her back.  
  
"No, Faith don't, something's really not right with him," Sully stated, as usual the obvious.  
  
"Really, Sully, ya think," she asked, looking back at him, shaking her head, and starting forward again.  
  
But she stopped as Davis, not really turning to her, held his hand out to her, "Faith, Stop," he quietly commanded her.  
  
They had both already seen what she had not. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
He was doing the same thing he'd been doing since he came out onto the street, alternating between talking to himself, kicking the guy and yelling at him. Threateing to shoot him, then talking real calmly about how the guy could get a lawyer, then crying, and again back to screaming at him while kicking the shit out of him.  
  
Faith glancing around realized that every officer there, with the exceptions of herself, Davis, Sully and Lieu had his or her gun drawn.  
  
They were aiming not at the perp, but at Bosco.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
She felt Sully's grip, but she was as mesmerized by what was happening as the rest, and was still.  
  
"What, why, I mean how did you guys know where we were," she asked confused, "our radios...we're...what the hell is he doing Sully?"  
  
"Well," Sully was looking at her sympatheticly, "there are only a few exits down here, Swersky ordered cars at each, there were some uniforms followed you guys down, but not in time to see where you went, so..." he trailed off, seeing she really didn't expect an answer, she was staring at her partner go nuts.  
  
There would be time later to explain, hopefully.  
  
Davis was still trying to talk Bosco down, without much sucess. Well, he hadn't shot the guy yet, so maybe he was having some.  
  
This had been going on for about 10 minutes, when Doc finally showed up.  
  
She was trying not to cry, as she listened to Bosco rant on, but, she didn't think she could hold on much longer, the fear of the others shooting him grew as each minute passed and he became more vicious in his attack of the man lying on the ground.  
  
Figuring that Doc would be able to help him if Davis couldn't, she gained new hope that he would come out of this alive.  
  
Feeling she should have done something, she was like the rest frozen in place, it was as if time had stopped, with the oppressive heat, the sun beating down on them in the late afternoon.  
  
Bosco ranting on and on, everyonce in awhile savagely kicking the man on the ground.  
  
For the first time on this job, Faith knew with out a doubt, she didn't know what to do.  
  
For crying outloud, it was Bosco!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sitting alone in her RMP tonight, Faith wiped tears from her face. She'd not felt so helpless since Emily's OD, or her own injury last year.  
  
Then she drifted back into the memory.  
  
After consulting with Swersky, she saw Doc send Carlos to the front seat of the bus. A few minutes later, he came out, going to the back, he entered the bus, then she saw him approach Doc, handing him something.  
  
Watching as Doc entered the street approaching Bosco, she saw him begin talking to him, but he was speaking low, and she couldn't hear what he was saying.  
  
Bosco looked up, spoke to him, they exchanged a few more words. She could see that Ty was involved in the conversation, when suddenly Bosco started yelling at Doc, and lifting his gun to point it at them, he then began waving it back and forth between Doc and Ty!  
  
Her heart in her throat, Faith's eyes widened as she screamed, "BOSCO, NO!!"  
  
Hearing 15 or more weapons cock, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, expecting to hear them fire on him, as she did the same now in memory, in an attempt to block the vision before her.  
  
Thanking God again, for Lt. Swersky, as he yelled, "STAND DOWN, STAND DOWN!"  
  
That was probably the only thing that kept Bosco alive 6 days ago.  
  
If Lew hadn't been there....well, Faith didn't even want to think about that possibility.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The radio startled Faith out of her memory. With lights and sirens she pulled out, on her way to a traffic 'altercation'.  
  
TBC.......... 


	5. Bosco, Maurice and Moe The Three of Me t...

Hi, Malinda here....thanks for the kind words on this fics 'doings' It is my baby, my first,,,,LOL so they mean alot!  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of Me that Be  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ty going for his usual 8am run through the park, let his thoughts drift back to 7 days ago. _______________________________________________________________________ Ty and Doc both stepped back quickly as Bosco yelling at them, began waving his gun around, swinging it back and forth between them.  
  
Lt. Swersky yelled out, "STAND DOWN, STAND DOWN!" Doc, turned, waving them off, yelling at the officers, "NO, DON'T!"  
  
The surrounding officers, lowered their weapons slightly, relaxing only as much as they trusted their Lt. and Doc.  
  
Faith leaned back against Sully openly crying in relief now.  
  
Ty figured that almost seeing Bosco getting his head blown off, nearly witnessing his death at his fellow officers hands was more than Faith could take. Sure as hell had been more than he could deal with! If Doc hadn't been there, well, he was just glad that Doc was.  
  
Turning back to Bosco, Doc said loudly to him, "BOSCO! Man LOOK at what you are doing! IF you SHOOT one of us, they WILL KILL YOU! Is that what you WANT? Do you want a COP SUICIDE?"  
  
Ty added to Doc's pleas, "Yeah, Bos, you know how you feel about that, is that the way you want to go out?" he paused a moment, adding, "Think about it Bos, what would your Mom do without you man? How will this make her feel?"  
  
Ty knew that Bosco was as close to his mother as Ty was to his, and was hoping that Bosco would hear him. It had seemed to work at least for a moment as Bosco's attention was refocused.  
  
Looking first down at the guy on the ground as Ty and Doc spoke, then back to them, watching them carefully.  
  
"Shoot YOU? Cop suicide? I would never do that Ty! You know that! I would never hurt my Ma either, or you guys," he was speaking softly looking confused again.  
  
His expression suddenly, changed, becoming enraged, as he screamed at them, "THIS IS ABOUT HIM, TY! ABOUT STOPPING HIM!" Bosco was looking down at the guy on the ground again.  
  
Doc quickly asked, "Stopping who? THIS GUY? Who Bosco? Tell me man, who are you trying to stop? What did HE do that you want him DEAD Bosco?"  
  
Bosco was blinking the sweat from his eyes, wiping them with his left hand, still pointing the gun at the guy on the ground with his right.  
  
Seeing this, Doc jumped in with, "Hey Bosco, you're right man, its damn hot out here. Why don't you let the other cops take him in for you, and we'll go have a cold one. What do you say?" Ty jumped right on that one himself with, "Yeah man, a cold one sounds good right now to me too, what do you say Bos?  
  
Bosco looked at them again, "WHO, what the hell do you mean WHO? MY DAD, THAT'S WHO! HE'S RIGHT HERE MAN!" Gesturing with his gun to the man lying on the ground at his feet, "Geesh, what is wrong with you guys?" He paused, rolling his eyes as if they not he were the 'looney' ones. Doc and Ty looked at each other, both thinking, 'OH SHIT'.  
  
Turning back to Bosco, Doc tried again, "Bosco, man your dads not here, okay? That's a guy who robbed a jewelry store. Don't you remember? Ty threw out, "Yeah man, remember; you and Faith chased him into the subway?"  
  
Ty remembered thinking that maybe Bosco was suffering from heatstroke or something like that, it had been a ruthlessly hot day, he and Faith had been down there a long damn time chasing that idiot. Running this morning Ty now paused to drink from a fountain in the park. Taking the time to stretch some more to loosen up. He'd been tense since that day, and wasn't looking for a muscle strain.  
  
A few minutes later, continuing his run, his thoughts again took him back to that day.  
  
"NOOOO, Doc," Bosco countered, "that's my DAD man! I think I know the Son- of-a-Bitch, you know! Doc, he deserves to DIE for what he did to Ma, Mikey and to Maurice!"  
  
Doc wiped his own forehead. Realizing that Bosco had indeed gone over the edge, calmly replied, "No, Bosco, NO, that's not your dad, Bosco, its not him." Quietly he told the man on the ground to tell them his name.  
  
"Rowdy Geiger, my, my names Rowdy Geiger," he sobbed as Bosco pulled his foot back threatening to kick him again, "Please man, please don't let him kill me, Oh GOD please don't let him kill me!"  
  
Ty jumped in with, "HEY, he's not going to kill anyone, are you Bosco? Bosco, did you hear his name? Its Rowdy, did you hear him Bosco?"  
  
"Bosco, his name, did you hear his name? His name is R O W D Y. He's NOT your dad, alright? He's just some guy who decided that today was a good day to do something really stupid. But, he doesn't deserve to die because of it, OK?" Doc said this with his most reasonable, friendly voice.  
  
Bosco was weaving a bit now as he shook his head hard, spraying sweat from his hair and face, "You guys just want to stop me from killing this piece of shit," he stated with quiet anger, his face twisting in hate.  
  
Ty could tell he was about to lose it again, and if he did..... "No, Bosco, man look at me. BOSCO LOOK AT ME DAM MITT!" Ty yelled sharply. Bosco looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"I'm your friend, right? Right? I've never lied to you man, and I NEVER would. Remember when you helped me at the cabin with Sully? Man, I still owe you big time for that. What did I tell you about that, huh? I told you that if you ever needed help I would be there for you Bos. I'm here now Bosco, and I'm telling you, that guy's not your dad! Hey, Bos, if it was him, I would just walk away. Let what needs to be done get done, you know? I know what he did to your mom, you told me remember?" Ty paused a moment waiting to be sure he had his attention, seeing he did he continued, "I don't know what he did Mikey and you, but if you want to kill him over it, then I know it must have been bad man. Because you're not a murderer Bosco. BUT this guy is NOT him. Doc's right, he's just some idiot who picked the wrong place at the wrong time, but he's NOT YOUR DAD," finishing, Ty watched Bosco's face relax, going from rage to confusion again.  
  
Glancing at Doc, Ty saw him give a quick head nod, encouraging him to continue, motioning with his hand, mouthing, "Keep going, you're doing fine."  
  
"Bosco, man, look around," Ty quietly said, hoping that he was on the right track here, "look man," motioning now to the surrounding uniforms, "these guys are not kidding Bosco, they don't have their guns on Rowdy here man. They have them on YOU BOSCO!"  
  
As Ty came to a halt, Bosco looked around slowly, as if only now noticing the others there with them. "On me? No, Ty they're here to get him...right?" pausing he only now seemed to realize they were all looking directly at him, not the guy on the ground.  
  
"No, Bosco, not anymore. All they want to do is to him is arrest him, take him in. They have their guns out because of you man. Because they think that you might shoot Rowdy here....or us," Ty stopped, out of words, looking for Doc to jump in now.  
  
"They can't let you murder this man Bosco. You know that, they will KILL you if you aim your weapon at us again, you do know that right," Doc tried, "YOU would do the same if you were them. You know you would Bosco."  
  
Staring at him now in shocked horror, Bosco exclaims, "I don't want to shoot you Doc! Or you Ty! I just have to stop him..." he trailed off as he looked again at the guy on the ground.  
  
To Ty it seemed as if Bosco were seeing the guy down there for the first time. As he stood staring at him, his mouth opening slowly as his face relaxed, then he looked up at them, with what Ty thought had to be the saddest most lost eyes he'd ever seen. His face seemed to go through a series of emotions as he seemed to be deciding what to do. Holding their breath they waited, then, Ty and Doc both recognized Bosco had come to some sort of decision. Ty was deciding whether to jump him or not, but, Doc held his hand up stopping him.  
  
Bosco looked around one more time, turned his gun butt first to them, handing the gun across the guy on the ground for Ty to take from him. Ty reached out and carefully removed it from Bosco's hand. Stepping back with it, he put it in his own holster.  
  
Turning to Doc now, Bosco quietly remarked, "I don't think I'm feeling so hot right now Doc."  
  
Having motioned for the others to 'stay back' when he saw what Bosco had done, Swersky waited with the rest for Doc and Ty to handle Bosco, ready to move only if things went bad again.  
  
Doc and Ty stepped over Rowdy, taking Bosco by the arms, moving him away from the man. He went with them unresisting. Doc quickly removed the sedative from his pocket as Ty distracted Bosco.  
  
"Ty, man, I don't feel so good," Bosco repeated his complaint. Removing the syringe cap with his teeth, Doc quickly injected the sedative into Bosco's upper arm, saying as he did so, "I know, Bosco, I know."  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Bos," Ty spoke up, as Bosco flinched, turning to look at Doc as he tried to pull his arm away.  
  
"OW, DOC! What the hell'd you do that for," he yelled, as he tried to twist away. Ty held him tightly by the other arm, as Doc dropping the syringe to the ground, grabbed him again also.  
  
"Relax Bosco, it's going to make you feel better," Doc told him gently. Bosco blinked at him a couple of times, then, "Oh, ok, well you are the Doc, Doc," he laughed as the sedative began to work  
  
"Yeah, Bosco, that was clever," Doc grinned, shaking his head at him. They began walking him to the bus, while some of the other officers moved in to take Rowdy into custody, the others moving toward the bus, or Bosco.  
  
Reaching the other side of the RMP that was between them and the bus, Bosco began to go down. The other officers, running to help, lifted him to carry him to the back of the bus. To stand watching through the open doors as Doc and Carlos worked on him. After they had set up the IV and checked his vitals, they began strapping him down to the gurney.  
  
Faith and Sully both at the back of the bus waited with the others, Doc looking up, spotted Faith, "You coming with him?" She didn't bother to answer, jumping in she sat down next to Doc, taking Bosco's hand as Doc finished the straps.  
  
Carlos jumped out and as he was about to close the doors, Doc looked out at Ty, nodding his head at him, "Good job Ty, good job." Faith glanced over at him also, smiling, "Thank you Ty, thank you for saving him," then she started crying.  
  
Closing the doors, Carlos ran to the front, jumping into the drivers seat, he pulled the bus away from the scene, lights flashing, sirens blaring, on their way to Mercy hospital.  
  
Nodding to them Ty said, "Sure thing" as he watched the ambulance leave, standing there with his head down now, trying not to break down in front of everyone, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Doc's right Ty," Sully grinned patting him on the back now, "you did a real good job out there, I'm proud of you." Looking at Sully, Ty noticed Lt. Swersky and the others looking at him. They were all nodding their head at him as if in agreement with Sully's words. Lt. Swersky asked, "You okay, Davis?" "Yeah boss, I think so," Ty gave a slight smile, feeling anything but okay.  
  
"Good then, EVERYBODY BACK TO WORK! THERE'S STILL BAD GUYS OUT THERE," Swersky called out walking back to his RMP. ______________________________________________________________________ Now, still not finished his run, Ty sat his back against a tree deep in the park, and wept. He finally let go of what he'd been feeling, thanking god it turned out the way it had that day. He knew he couldn't have dealt with Bosco's death, and was real damn grateful that he himself was still alive.  
  
Ty didn't really think that Bosco would have shot him, but....Ty decided he'd run enough today, getting up and heading home, he decided it was time to pay his mother a visit.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sitting outside Dr. Jedson's office waiting for her first appointment with him, Faith was nervous. Having decided to take Fred's advice and tell Dr. Jedson everything she knew about Bosco, even if it was to help him, didn't make it easier. She only hoped what she knew would help.  
  
Right now though, she was lost in her own memories of the ambulance ride to Mercy. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
"How long will he be out Doc? Will he be okay," she asked.  
  
"He should be out awhile, the Doc in the ER used his last visit there to calculate the dosage. He should be out at least until we get him transferred, maybe even a few hours," he answered her.  
  
"What do you think happened out there Doc," Faith continued questioning him, "was it heatstroke or something?" "I don't know Faith, he show some of the signs, but, I'm really not sure," he replied, telling her later he had thought it could be heat exhaustion, but didn't really like to speculate, so he'd avoided her question, especially with the crazy way Bosco had talked.  
  
Bosco's eyes flew open, looking around him, then at Fath and Doc yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
  
Faith could immediatly tell by the way Doc jumped, that he couldn't have been more stunned if you had told him that Carlos was his love child!  
  
Yelling at Carlos, "CARLOS, ARE YOU SURE YOU GAVE HIM THE RIGHT DOSAGE?" "Yeah, Doc, I double checked it, TWICE! Why," Carlos asked calling to the back. "BECAUSE, HE JUST WOKE UP," Doc yelled.  
  
"WHAT? No way Doc! I'm telling you, I checked and rechecked it before I brought it to you! Are you sure his eyes aren't just open? That happens sometimes you know," Carlos called back to him.  
  
"SOMEBODY BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND I MEAN NOW! LET ME THE HELL UP," roared Bosco, fighting the restraints.  
  
"OH CRAP! DOC! NOW WAY, MAN! DR. THOMAS PRESCRIBED ENOUGH TO KEEP HIM DOWN FOR HOURS," Carlos yelled back just as stunned as Doc had been.  
  
Faith sat in silence, not knowing what the hell was going on, or why Doc and Carlos would be so upset that Bosco was awake. But she sensed that whatever it was, it was going to be bad. "Can you give him more," she asked Doc. "No, Faith I can't," he answered her, obviously rattled, "anymore and his heart might stop," working to tighten the restraints.  
  
Bosco was fighting him, trying to kick loose, "LAY ACROSS HIS LEGS, FAITH," Doc shouted to her as he worked on the arm and chest restraints, making sure they were tight enough to keep Bosco from hurting himself, or them.  
  
Faith had done so, with Bosco looking at BOTH of them, her and Doc with murder in his eyes, yelling, "YOU BETTER LET ME UP OR YOU WILL BOTH BE SORRY! FAITH, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? LET ME THE FUCK UP NOW!"  
  
Sighing deeply as now she recalled his tirade of her and Doc's betrayal, she remembered them arriving at the hospital, her across his legs with Doc trying to check his vitals.  
  
Dr. Thomas, the ER doc had asked them angrily, "DOC, WHY THE HELL ISN'T HE SEDATED?" Doc tried to explain that, "DOC THOMAS, HE IS," as he pulled the gurney out with Carlos's help, but Dr. Thomas wasn't buying it.  
  
Carlo's then assured him that he'd followed the instructions given to the letter, even showing Dr. Thomas the vial he'd taken the sedative from, and the log to prove he'd gotten the right information over the radio.  
  
Dr. Thomas ordered blood test, and unable to refute Carlos, had to wait until the test came back to administer anything else. He also called for an emergancy psych exam for Bosco.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The nurses wouldn't let Faith in the exam room with him, so she and Doc sat outside waiting.  
  
Carlos having gone to get them coffee returned, watching through the glass, he laughed, "BOY! He sure knows some colorful stuff!" He was referring to the fact that from the moment Bosco entered the hospital, he'd been yelling and cursing without stop. Doc and Faith gave Carlos a 'look' and he was smart enough to remain silent after that, taking a seat near them, sipping his coffee, memorizing to the new words he was hearing.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Psychiatrist, having shown up, spoke to Doc then Faith for just a few minutes, then he went into the Exam room with Dr. Thomas.  
  
He ordered his own blood test, to check for the sedative not believing the results of Dr. Thomas's lab work, or Carlos's reasurance that it had indeed been given properly.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Dr. Thomas was reading the results of the latest test, shaking his head, "This is crazy! He should have been knocked out for hours! Maybe longer with the heat exhaustion," exclaimed Dr. Thomas. The Psych Dr. snatched the papers from him, reading them, he immediatly ordered Bosco transferred upstairs to the Psychiactic ward.  
  
As they came out the room, waiting for the staff to move him, Faith approached, "Can I see him?" "No," Dr. Thomas told her, "but you can get in touch with his family, I'm sorry Faith, but no one can see him right now." Then he was gone.  
  
She, Doc and the rest who'd shown up waited anyway, then a few minutes later, saw them pass with him on their way to the elevators.  
  
Bosco looked terrible. He was in a straight jacket, strapped down, his face beet red. Glaring fiercely at them, he was quickly whisked off, but as he passed them, he looked back as far as the restraints would allow.  
  
"I won't forget this! Damn you all to hell," he growled at them, Faith thought he was talking directly to her, and then the staff had him in the elevator, and the doors closed, and he was gone.  
  
She didn't see him again for three days, that, she didn't want to think about right now.  
  
Doc had quickly told her that Bosco was talking to HIM not HER, but Faith wasn't so sure about that. She knew how Bosco could be when he thought he'd been betrayed. His grudges were of epic porportions.  
  
"Oh well," she thought outside of the Dr.s office, "it wouldn't be the first time he's been pissed off big time at me," but for once Faith hoped it wouldn't end up being the last time he had a chance to be so.  
  
"Dr. Jedson will see you now, Mrs. Yokas," Faith was startled out of her thoughts by the receptionist's words.  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks," she replied, standing up, heading toward his office door, thinking, 'here we go Bosco, luck be with us,' then remembering that he didn't believe in luck, 'faith then, Bos, faith is with us,' shaking her head at the strangeness of THAT, entered the office.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC....... 


	6. Bosco, Maurice and Moe The Three of Me ...

Thanks for your patience. Been busy, but here it is  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bosco, Maurice and Moe, cont.  
  
Rose Boscorelli was sitting in the visitors area waiting to see her son.  
  
Having not seen him since the day with Faith here, she was nervous, and a little scared. It had been three weeks since he'd been brought here, Dr. Jedson had finally decided he could have visitors, or rather 1 visitor, her.  
  
She'd never seen Maurice acting the way he did that day with Faith here. She'd seen the results of his anger a few times, like what he'd done Steve after she got beat up. He was so angry that time, hurt too, that she'd put herself in that position again. It wasn't the first time, but it had been the last time.  
  
Rose was grateful for the help that Faith had helped her get. Faith having come to her behind Maurices back. It had probably saved her life, if not physically, mentally.  
  
She'd made a promise to herself and her son that freezing night in front of the station house. And for once, it was a promise she kept to him. Maurice still didn't know it was Faith who had helped her; some things are better left unsaid. Maurice could be really private about some parts of his life, and really talkative about others. And since you never knew what he would consider private, they both thought it best to keep silent about it. Faith had known some of what his young life had been like, but not all. Rose didn't fill her in. Maurice didn't share much of work with Rose, hell she didn't want to know much anyway, helped her sleep better.  
  
She did enough worrying with what she did know, and since he made a point of protecting her from it, she didn't ask. When Maurice put up a wall, there was almost no way around it, she knew, she'd tried often enough. Just when she thought he would open up, he would get a certain look in his eyes, and that would be the end of that conversation, permanetly. So, she respected his privacy, and kept most of her worries to herself.  
  
She'd just known after that scene in the hospital, seeing his face, hearing him say what he did, that she had been just as much at fault as anyone in what had happened to make him who he was, good and bad. Mikey too. She knew she had to change her life, and with alot of work she had. These last few years since had been some of the best of her life, at least until a few weeks ago.  
  
Rose had never given alot of consideration to what the effects of what the boys had seen were. She was too busy living it herself, too wrapped up in her own damage to think about it much. She supposed that was how it was with most people, only a lucky few saw how each word or action they took was affecting their childrens lives.  
  
Not everyone had a Dr. Phil, asking them, "And how's that working for you?"  
  
There had been many times when Rose could tell he needed to talk. She tried often to get him to open up. But he would again, put on his 'hey, it's no big deal, Ma' face, and again, that would be the end of it. Now she truly regretted not forcing the issues with him, try to reach him. She regretted alot of things these days, Dr. Jedson was helping her with that.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
In this past year, Maurice had seemed more troubled by what occured around him than usual. Hell he'd even gotten in a fight in her bar. That was something he'd never done before, not around her bar anyway. She didn't see it when it happened as she was home that night sick.  
  
Sure he'd 'bounced' a few guys over the years for her, but he'd always respected that it was her 'buisness' place and was usually real cool about it. That night, he'd offered to help Jeff; her bartender; out. According to Jeff, Maurice had been the one to start the fight, and for no apparent reason he could see.  
  
The only reason Maurice hadn't been arrested was because the cops who showed up talked the other guy into not pressing charges. Rose, the next day, after Maurice refused to talk to her about it asked Jeff if he'd been drinking. Maurice didn't drink alot, seldom that she saw, but when he did get drunk, he usually didn't get mean, just quieter. But Jeff said he hadn't thought so.  
  
Maurice came downstairs having spent the night in his old room, when Rose tried again to talk to him, he'd blown her off! She'd gotten angry, telling him to leave if he wouldn't respect her enough to tell her what had happened.  
  
He'd looked at her strange, said, "Fine," storming out, not to return for 3 weeks. Refusing to return her calls when he knew it was her, and she knew he was home. Then when he finally did come around, he acted as if he knew nothing about what had happened. Maybe she should have tried harder, but he always seemed to come around on his own, and everything seemed fine, so, she left it alone.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dr. Jedson told her they'd moved him into a regular room a week ago. This was a few days after he'd been told he would never get out of the observation room if he didn't stop trying to break things, or threatening the Dr. and Nurses. Telling him that someone was watching 'every single' move he made had helped too. Suddenly to Dr. Jedson's continuing amusement, Maurice had suddenly become the most cooperative patient in the hospital! Dr. Jedson had laughed when he imparted this information to Rose. She wasn't sure what was so funny, but if it meant she could see him sooner, okay.  
  
She found the Dr. to be a very nice man. He'd even said he actually liked Maurice. "He can be very charming, even sweet natured when he wants to be. I get the feeling though when I'm talking to him, and he is like that I'm really dealing with Moe, not Bosco or Maurice himself. But as they are still 'testing' me, I really can't be 100% sure," telling her this a few sessions ago.  
  
Rose herself was indeed seeing Dr. Jedson. Everyother day for 45 minutes. It was according to him, important for Maurices 'recovery', for the 'therapy' to be as intense as possible in the beginning. They didn't have time for once a week sessions. She attended these sessions in the early morning hours, as she worked nights at the bar.  
  
Still she was unable to really get her head wrapped around the idea of '3 sons in one' although that was NOT the way Dr. Jedson phrased it. Sometimes she got a little dizzy thinking about it.  
  
She cried occasionally still when she thought about the sweet, adorable little boy he had been when this had all started so many years ago. But the sessions with Dr. Jedson were not all about Maurice, so she was dealing better with it now.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"He's ready now, Rose," Dr. Jedson said standing in front of her, "are you?" Looking up at him, sighing, Rose stood, replying, "Dr. I don't know if I'll ever be ready, or could ever be ready for this. But, lets go." They walked together down the hall to the private visitors room.  
  
"Now, remember Rose, right now he seems to be Moe. But don't worry about calling him anything other than what you usually do," Dr. Jedson assured her, "He's very calm, even a little excited to see you. Don't worry though if anything changes, JJ will be right there with us."  
  
JJ was the orderly that Rose saw the first day she visited. He being the ONLY one there that intimidated the 'Bosco' personality, he was assigned to him. He was also the one watching by remote camera, but Maurice didn't know that. The camera was hidden in his TV, which was mounted OUT of his reach.  
  
"Dr. Jedson," Rose stopping at the door turned to him, "my son would NEVER hurt me." "No," the Dr. replied, "Rose I'm sure he wouldn't, and as I've explained, he understands that you did not put him here, and can't get him out. I made sure he understood that. This is just standard precautions we are taking."  
  
To be brutally honest, Dr. Jedson wasn't concerned about Rose's safety, it was his own skin he was worried about, the first week or so Maurice had been here, well, lets just say he'd been damn glad that JJ was around.  
  
Entering the room Rose saw Maurice sitting opposite a table in the center of the room. The only furniture in here were the two chairs on her side.  
  
He was smiling at her, beaming really. Surprised to see him so happy, she turned slightly to look at the Dr. Giving a slight nod, a reassuring smile, he enjoined her to sit.  
  
Turning back, she walked over, sitting down. Rose saw Maurice look quickly at Dr. Jedson, glance at JJ standing to his right. JJ simply stood looking calmly back at him.  
  
"I'm ok," he said as if to reassure them both. "No reason for you not to be, Maurice," JJ stated smiling at him.  
  
As she sat, Rose noticed her chair was bolted to the floor, looking down to see the table was also. 'Oh lord,' she thought, as she looked back at Maurice.  
  
He was watching her, a smile on his face, "Hi, Ma. You're looking good, as usual. How've you been doing? You feeling ok?" He seemed okay, just nervous, talking as if he were at a social or something. Rose smiled slightly, "It's good to see you too, baby. Don't worry about me, alright? I'm doing just fine. How are you doing?"  
  
Avoiding her question, "Hey, Ma, if you need help or anything, you call Faith. I mean if you need someone to help out at the bar or around the house. Cause she can get some of the guys over there for you, you know."  
  
"I know Maurice," Rose replied a larger smile on her face, "she has already done that, the guys who've helped have been really nice. I can't seem to pick up the phone and I've got so many bodies in the place I'm tripping over them to find something for them to do!" She laughed a little, "You have a lot of friends over at the station Maurice. Everyone says to tell you hello, and hurry back to work."  
  
"Hey, thats great, Ma, thats real good," he answered, "they can be a real pain in the asss sometimes, but they're good people. Have you seen Mikey lately? Is he okay? I mean he's still clean right?" A worried look came over him now.  
  
Shaking her head at him, "Yeah baby, he's fine," it was just like her first born to worry about her and Mikey, when he should have been concentrating on himself, "he said to tell you that as soon as Dr. Jedson thinks you're up for more visitors he'll be right up," then to reassure him, "and yeah, he's still clean. He even made me promise to remember to tell you that."  
  
"Good, that's real good," he was grinning, "and I'd like that Ma, him coming to see me I mean," he paused, looking at Dr. Jedson, then to her, "it gets pretty boring around here, do you think that when you come back, maybe you could bring me some of my books from my apartment? Maybe my playstation too? Dr. Jedson says that I can have them for free time, if..." he trailed off chewing on his lip as he glanced at Dr. Jedson again.  
  
Sitting there, her mouth slightly open, thinking, 'Book. Books? Maurice hates to read!', she had to practically sit on him to get him to pass Literature in high school. Maurices idea of a 'good book' was to watch the 'made from the 'best seller' TV movie' and make fun of it!  
  
But Dr. Jedson nodding in agreement with him, said, "Yes, that's right Maurice. I did tell you that," looking to her now, "Rose we have a list of his things that Maurice gave us. Take it with you and you can bring his things back when you come for your next session." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dr. Jedson saw by the dark storms brewing on Maurices face he'd said the wrong thing. He wasn't sure what he'd said, but the explanation wasn't long in coming.  
  
"Excuse me?" Maurice glared at him, "whose next session?" looking at Rose now, "MA, what is he talking about?" Maurice was getting agitated now, continuing to look back and forth between the two of them, as he began to shout, "WHOSE NEXT SESSION! ARE YOU MAKING HER COME HERE AND GET HEADSHRUNK? TALK ABOUT THIS SHIT? MA IS HE?"  
  
Speaking at the same time, "No, Maurice, he isn't..", "Maurice, calm down, your mother is coming to see me of her own free will, no one is making her," then finishing together, "anything, 'she', 'I', 'doesn't', 'don't', 'want to do!"  
  
JJ stood away from the wall now, still, but waiting. Lately he'd become aware of when his presense was needed for 'Bosco control' and when it wasn't.  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU, DR. MAN! IF I FIND OUT THAT..." he continued hollering at Dr. Jedson.  
  
To no ones greater surprise than her own, Rose did what any mom would do. She stood up, looking down across the table at her son. He was red in the face, about to stand. In her MOST serious MOM, 'if you don't stop it right now, I'm going to whip your butt young man!' voice yelled.  
  
"MAURICE LOUIS BOSCORELLI, YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME?", as they all looked at her in shock, calmly but firmly added, "I'm serious Maurice, if you don't stop threatneing the people around here, if you keep yelling when I am in the room, I'm leaving," giving him her special glare, "and I won't be back. NOT anytime soon, not until you can control yourself!" finishing on a 'believe me mister' note.  
  
Remaning standing, Rose looked down at Maurice as he instantly became quiet, shocked into silence. She waited. Seeing is refusal to respond to her outburst, she tilted her head slightly at him, raising that one eyebrow at him, her expression saying volumes, "WELL?"  
  
He sat blinking at her in shock for a few more seconds, as Dr. Jedson and JJ exchanged quick looks, grinning they quickly composed their faces to expressionless blanks.  
  
His mouth finally opening, Maurice thought to argue, "MA!" But seeing that eyebrow rise further, knowing when Angela Rose Boscorelli meant buisness and when she didn't, decided that descresion was the better part of valor, and instead finished his 'arguement' before it started with, "OK, Ma, ok, please don't go. I'll stop."  
  
He sat completely down, having never reached full standing before her 'mother tactics' kicked in, pleading with her, "Ma, please, sit down okay, I promise. I'll behave, just please stay!" Placing his hands past the center of the table, he leaned forward reaching out to her.  
  
Rose recognizing he was indeed calm again, sat back down. Taking his hands in hers, "Maurice, these people are here to help you. Just like I am. I see that look in your eyes Maurice! But this time you aren't going to be able to push us away! You are going to let us help you," she paused tears coming to her eyes, her voice trembling, "because I can't lose you!"  
  
"Do you understand what I'm telling you? What I'm saying here? I can't lose you baby" she was crying openly now as she leaned forward, kissing his hands, laying her forehead on them a moment. Picking her head up, seeing his face as he fought his own emotions, added, "I mean it Maurice, I don't know what I would do without you, without being able to see your sweet face. And if you don't get the help you need, you are going to end up dead. Or locked away somewhere. I would die if that happened," then she dropped her head down again, weeping.  
  
Dr. Jedson, looked over at JJ to see him looking back. They were waiting to see how Maurice reacted to this. Usually they stopped first sessions if they got this emotional, but Dr. Jedson could see this was having a positive effect on Maurice, so he waited.  
  
"Ma, ma, Look at me," Maurice was breaking down as he couldn't stand to see her in so much pain, "Please, MA?"  
  
She looked up at him, sniffling, "Promise me Maurice, promise me that you will let them help you, baby!"  
  
At the tears shining in her eyes, flowing down her cheeks, Maurice would have promised her ANYTHING to make them stop, to see Angela Rose smile at him. He had all his life tried to protect her from harm and hurt. Would 'get' anyone who caused it for her, and here he was doing it himself. He sat there a minute, as if looking into himself. The others waited, then, nodding sharply, said, "okay, I promise Ma, okay, I'll do it." He seemed to be struggleing to keep his emotions under control, and it seemed to Dr. Jedson's surprise, he won.  
  
You could have knocked the Dr. over with a feather. He'd never seen a patient come around so fast. Looking over at JJ, he saw him blinking away tears, and then you probably wouldn't have needed a feather. Because JJ didn't get emotional!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
They're visit after that scene had been good, even great. Spending the next twenty minutes or so catching up.  
  
Dr. Jedson then spent the rest of the time filling them in on his 'plan of treatment'. Before they knew it they were exchanging goodbyes, from across the table of course.  
  
As Rose was leaving the room, JJ followed her out, telling her he would watch out for Maurice.  
  
"You know Ms. Boscorelli, Maurice is not a bad guy, he's just, well," as he paused, Rose patted his arm smiling up at him, "I know, JJ, I know. Thank you for that."  
  
Dr. Jedson as they walked down the hall to the elevator, "Rose, I think that may have been a break through. Although how much of one, I can't be sure. I can't even be sure that was real back there," and as Rose turned to him in surprise to ask what he meant by 'real', "you know your son often surprises me. But this, well was something else," seeing the questioning look on her face, "I have to be careful Rose. Sometimes patients will, say and do, anything to 'get' what they want, and Maurice, aka Bosco, has done that to us more than a few times since he's been here. Of course, I hope that's not the case this time, but, well let's just err on the side of caution, and see."  
  
Patting her shoulder, seeing her into the elevator, he stood smiling at her as she stood in shock at what he'd said, "Oh," she replied as the doors closed.  
  
Rose thought about what the Dr. had said as she sat back in the taxi heading home. Looking down at the list in her hand of Maurice's requests, she prayed for what seemed the thousandth time sind this had started, asking, "God please help my son."  
  
TBC..... 


	7. Bosco, Maurice and Moe The Three of Me ...

Wow, I hope you guys are still interested in this fic. I've been working on several other new and ongoing ones on the other site. LOL I have a serious addiction to this writing thing now. But it's an addiction I can live with! LOL Kind of a short Chapter, but I am as I finish posting this starting the rewrite on the next chapter.....ENJOY!! So too those who are so patient......  
  
Chapter 7 Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of Me that be. Cont.  
  
As soon as Rose turned to go down the hall, J.J. returned to the vistiors room.  
  
"Hey Maurice, time to go to lunch," walking around the table where Maurice was still sitting. Removing a key ring from his waist, J. J. squatted down unlocking the hidden restraint from Bosco's right ankle. With Maurice they never knew who would 'show up' so they weren't taking any chances. As he removed the restraint he cheerfully commented, "You did real good today man. I'm real proud of you. That Ms. Rose is a good lady, you're lucky to have her for a mom!"  
  
"Yeah, she is," Bosco replied calmly. Quickly he was leaning over in J.J.'s face, snarling, "If you ever had a god to pray to, I suggest you get on real good terms with him, J.J. because if you ever say her name again, you're gonna need him! And if you think I meant that PROMISE, well guess what? You would be seriously wrong BRO! That was MOE, NOT ME!"  
  
Standing quickly, taking a step backwards, J.J. realized Bosco was back, there was no mistaking him when he was 'in the house'.  
  
"BOSCO," he warned, "Don't screw with me. I will put you in a world of pain, and I mean it. Now you behave or you all go back in restraints, AND back to the observation room!" J.J. said all of this very quietly, but forcefully, and anyone else listening to it would have known he was dead serious, "And I'll see to it that you don't get your books, or Playstation!" "NOW, get up, and lets go to lunch," learning over the past few weeks that it was best with Bosco to fight fire with fire, J.J. knew that the tougher he was with this one the easier he was to deal with, "NOW, MOVE IT!" not yelling, but his voice was raised a bit.  
  
Glaring at him a moment, then smirking, Bosco stood up, "I don't give a rats ass about those damn books, I hate to frigging read anyway!" Suddenly J.J. saw his face go slack as he seemed to be listening to someone else, knowing that one of the others must be voicing an opinion or trying to get out, J.J. stood waiting. "OKAY fine," he was just as suddenly back, sarcastically commenting, "as long as I get my Playstation, I'll behave!" A toothy grin flashed to accentuate his comment as he slid past J.J. moving around the table, swaggering out the door. J.J. sighed, wondering who had 'convinced' him to behave, 'probably Moe' as he was the most reasonable personality, following him quickly they walked in uneasy silence to the dining hall.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"What the hell you looking at Moron!" Thinking, 'It's bad enough I have to be here with crazy people, do I have to eat with the fruitcakes TOO?' again addressing his tablemates, "I asked you what are you looking at? Oh what, are you to much a retard to answer? Fricking jellybean!" Mean laughter taunting with his words, Bosco continued, "Waste of air you ask me. Place would be better off if all of you went jumped off the roof!" pausing in his tirade, looking at the man across from him, yelling, "I SAID STOP LOOKING AT ME!"  
  
"No, you didn't you asked, "what the hell you looking at, moron?", giggled the woman next to him on his left.  
  
The table he and J.J. were seated at included four people, J.J., himself, and the two whom he'd taunted. J.J. sat to his right reading a book trying to ignore the din, as usual.  
  
Furious now, "Did I ask YOU? Did I stick my hand in your dummy's back and make your lips FLAP?" He was yelling, "NO, I DON'T THINK SO SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Burst of laughter from the woman, then she sang loudly, "LIPS FLAP, LIPS FLAP, LIPS FLAP!" As she rocked side to side in her chair, swinging the ties of her robe of pink chenille in the air as she sang.  
  
"JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH!! DID I ASK TO BE HERE?" Bosco yelled over her singing, grabbing at the hair at his temples then trying to cover his ears to escape the din he'd caused. "NO I DON'T BELIEVE I DID!" continuing his tirade staring at J.J. who used to this from him now, tried to ignore them and read his book, not even looking up.  
  
"I mean come on J.J., do I have to eat with these idiots," he lowered his voice as she stopped singing, going back to her meal, as exhasperated, he tried again, "They're making me crazy! I mean, why can't I just eat in my room, huh? PLEASE!!! Man, look, I'll even go without trouble. HEY, I know, I'll even be nice to Nurse Bitch-a-lot!"  
  
Now J.J. looked up from his reading, calmly stating, "Bosco, we go through this everyday. And everyday I tell you the same thing, if you would just look at your own plate, eat your food and SHUT your Mouth, you could get out of here in HALF the time, and you wouldn't have to call on Jesus, Mary AND Joesph to save YOU!"  
  
Smiling at him now, adding, "AND you can't eat in your room all the time. You need to be out of there once in awhile, and DON'T argue with me," he narrowed his eyes as he saw the protest about to begin again, "because it won't do you any good, besides it's Doctors orders remember? Dr. Jedson seems to think that eating in here will do you good. Help you develop those 'social skills' you seen so deprived of." "And," his smile grew wickedly, "I like it when you call Nurse Corning "Nurse Bitch a lot! Her revenge on you is the only enjoyable time I have with you Bosco," then knowing full well he shouldn't but unable to resist, "And Bosco, I don't think these folks have anything to do with your being or not being crazy!" Smiling at Bosco with 'all his teeth' as Bosco had done him in the visitors room.  
  
Face red, looking like he was about to stroke out, fists clenched, Bosco surprised J.J. when his face rapidly returning to calm he smiled sweetly at J. J. remarking, "You're right J.J., you're absolutly right, thank you." Facing the woman he'd yelled at, "Would you like my tapioca? I really don't care for it," when she nodded yes, he carefully scooped it onto her plate, "Oh and I'm really very sorry for calling you names, please forgive me." Digging into her new dessert helping, she remarked, "HUH?" and immediatly ignored him again, eating peacefully.  
  
J.J. watched him for a moment suspiciously, then seeing no new outburst coming, in fact Bosco was now eating just as peacefully not looking up from his plate, he returned to his reading. 'Looks like Moe's back, or he's threatened him with something,' not caring at the moment which as peace once again reigned at the table. J.J. laughed quietly to himself, thinking, 'Just another day in Bosco World, where the fun never ends and the rides are ALL dangerous!"  
  
TBC..... 


	8. Bosco, Maurice and Moe The Three of Me ...

Bosco, Maurice and Moe, cont:  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After the scene in the lunch room, a scene that had become a daily ritual, and having seen Maurice to his room, J.J. was himself on his way to lunch.  
  
J.J. was the dayshift orderly. A deceptive title as he was much more than that to the Doctors and patients at Mercy. His size and strength got him the job, but his dedication and caring coupled with the classes in psychiatric patient management he took kept him the job where so many had come and gone since he'd arrived.  
  
Dr. Jedson considered him a valuable member of his team, depending on J.J.'s intuition when it came to patients. Especially ones like Maurice Boscorelli.  
  
J.J. seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to the more volatile patients. After only a short time with them, he could quickly guage whether they would become violent or just hard to get along with at any given moment.  
  
Dr. Jedson had a few times tried to convince J.J. go to college for a psychiatric degree, but J.J. didn't think he would have the patience to see his charges only once a week or even once a day. Feeling like his skills lay in 'hands on' help, not from behind a desk.  
  
Sure, the Doctors and Nurses had a large part in the daily care of the patients here, but he knew his part was equally important. He saw them on a daily basis, spent hours with them, and in some special cases he had been assigned to, such as Maurice's, he was almost their constant compainion when he was on duty. As such he had insight into his charges the others did not. Insight the Doctors and Nurses depended on. As he did not yet have a family, if he was needed to work longer hours with a patient as he'd done in the first few weeks with Maurice, he was happy to do so. Maybe someday that would change, but for now he was happy with his life.  
  
Of course, Maurice was the most interesting and challenging case he'd been involved with to date. According to what Dr. Jedson had told him the syndrome was rare to begin with. A Doctor if he (not the patient) were lucky would see one in his or her career, but probably not. That one case also was ninety eight percent of the time female, to see a case who was male was exceedingly rare. So, while J.J. wished this on no one he did feel privilged to be involved and to have he chance to help Maurice if he could.  
  
Dr. Jedson also told him that the way Maurice presented was even rarer. Most Multiples did not know they were, or if they did, most of the personalities were unaware of the others. Only one or maybe two would be 'aware' of the rest, most stayed isolated from each other unless something such as a large trauma or psychiatric work brought them into the light of day. Usually one personality was dominate the others kept surpressed.  
  
The cases wehre more than one was dominate were really interesting. Sometimes not only were their personalities completely different, but even their intelligence levels could vary greatly. It seemed to depend on when they were created and for what purpose.  
  
There had been a case where one dominate was a pilot for a major airline, another an artist, and yet another was a finance broker, and this was all operating from the same body! They had lived completely seperate lives, in different towns. One the pilot had lived in California, while the other two had a house in Florida. And they were all unaware of the others. They had each believed they were the only occupant of the body. J.J. shook his head at how exhausting that must have been.  
  
This though was definatly not the case with Boscorelli. His multiples all knew about each other and to a certain extent cooperated.  
  
Moe was almost equal in dominance to Bosco and most of the time kept him in check. Together, teaming up to do it, they both tried to keep Maurice suppressed. As Moe explained (before Bosco shut him up) it was one thing to explain their 'mood' swings, or conflicting behavior by claiming bad mood or just being known as 'moody' to begin with. Explaining a screaming and crying frightened child? That couldn't be explained away so easily, if at all.  
  
Dr. Jedson still didn't know how long they'd known about each other, he was still working on that one, still trying to figure out the cause of the splits to begin with. Moe might have already filled him in, but Bosco would have none of it, and kept stopping the sessions with Moe when Dr. Jedson got too close to the beginning of their truth.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Walking into the cafeteria, J.J. picked out his lunch, payed for it, and moved to the table sitting down near a window.  
  
Eating he again thought of the first night Maurice had been brought in.  
  
Supposedly he'd been heavily sedated by the paramedics. Well, J.J. still said that if he was, he was the most awake sedation he'd ever seen. Yelling and screaming at everyone. Kicking, trying to bite them, he'd acted like the straight jacket hadn't even slowed him down! He chuckled remembering Dr. Jedson's face when he read the blood level's report. Asking if there could have been some mistake. The Doctor whom had brought Bosco up from the ER whom had also called Dr. Jedson in that day assured him that it had been confirmed from the field, and the lab, twice!  
  
Sure, they'd seen patients who could overcome the sedatives, sometimes it took awhile to figure out what worked best for each. But, by the time Dr. Jedson and J.J. saw him he'd received enough to knock an elephant down and he'd still been kicking, literally.  
  
It was at the end of the second day that Dr. Jedson had come to the stunning conculsion that Maurice was a multiple.  
That diagnosis usually, if at all, took years, many years to confirm, and then only with the patients extreme trust in the Doctor treating them.  
  
But again, Maurice was not usual.  
  
The reason Dr. Jedson saw it so quickly was again they knew about each other, but also because of their troubled history both in personal and work life. The sessions of counseling forced upon them by the department had broken down the walls and as he'd become more aware of the 'outside' world and what was going on in it, Moe and Bosco had begun to lose control of 'Maurice'. Last year when his partner had been shot, and nearly killed because of mistakes on his part things had begun to escalate. It had been slow, but eventually as evidenced by how they got here, they had completely lost control of him.  
  
This had put too much pressure on Moe what with trying to keep Bosco in line at work. Bosco for his part couldn't take the stress of dealing with Maurice, fighting off Moe to 'stay out' and the things that happened on 'their' job anymore, becoming too volitale for Moe to 'cover' for. So, with Bosco and Maurice becoming to much for Moe to deal with, him not having the emotional tools to handle it either, it was only a matter of time.  
  
They were a ticking time bomb.  
  
In the last few weeks it had gotten even worse, they began having trouble dealing with the usual New York craziness.  
Perhaps if Bosco had not chased those guys into the subway, running after them like he thought he was Carl Lewis, causing them to be overcome with heat exhaustion. Being attacked in the dark like they were, it may still have been a long time if ever they were discovered.  
  
Taking a bite out of his corned beef sandwich, J.J. thought about the first week Bosco had been here. Grinning as he swallowed, 'thought that boy wasn't going to make it past Nurse Corning!' That thought nearly caused him to choke on his corned beef!  
  
He allowed his mind to drift back to that day, laughing quietly to himself:  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli, its time for our daily urine sample and blood draw!" This cheerful comment was made by Nurse Corning....okay the cheerful part didn't happen, there was a reason Bosco came to calling her 'Nurse-bitch-a- lot'.  
  
This was her first time on duty since he'd arrived. He'd been here four days now, and was no longer in restraints except at night. Agreeing that good behavior was worth being able to scratch, well, where guys need to scratch. EXCEPT of course when it was time for the 'dailies', blood, urine, the usual, because with Bosco, nothing was usual!  
  
Bosco absolutly hated having to give a 'sample' of anything, and as soon as they came near him with 'needles' he declared war! This is why J.J. was standing near and was on alert.  
  
"No," this simple word, very clearly calmly stated, from Bosco as he sat in a semi-lotus position on his bed. He'd begun practicing 'Yoga' again to keep from going stark raving in here, in this 'prison' as he called it.  
  
Nurse Corning had not read his chart very well yet, or, she would have not done what she did next. Stepping around the bed to his left side, before J.J. could stop her, she reached out and grabbed Bosco's arm trying to pull it to her for a blood draw. "Stop," J.J. attempted to intervene, but by moving to Bosco's left she'd placed herself between them, and well, she really should have read that chart.  
  
Bosco as she grabbed his arm, before J.J. could get to him, backhanded the equipment tray she had set on the bedstand tray into her and J.J.  
  
As she scrambled back from the flying blood vials, urine samples and syringes, slipping down on the floor onto her butt, Bosco took a flying leap himself. Off the end of the bed out the open door and hauled ass down the hall.  
  
J.J. hauling after him, hitting the red panic button outside the door to alert security to an escaping patient ran with Nurse Corning, who having picked herself up was yelling for Bosco to stop!  
  
"Damn that boy can fly!" J.J. laughed softly to himself as he took a bite out of his peach.  
  
Flying down that hallway at top speed, Bosco rounded a corner, sliding only slightly in his bare feet, and was gone, down another hall. He was also starting to put considerable distance between himself and his pursuers.  
  
One security guard and two other orderlies joined in, but he was as cagey as he was fast and managed to avoid them. Leaving the security guard who underestimated this skinny little guy, to pick himself up off the floor. Upon reaching him, without breaking stride, Bosco blocked with his forearm, plowing right into and over the guard as the man fell on his ass. Continuing down the hall Bosco turned yet another corner, and flew on.  
  
To J.J. it looked like he was running for a touchdown!  
  
Down the corridors he flew. This skinny little guy, half the size of the orderlies and most of the security people, in hospital pajamas, barefoot, running like the damn wind. Leaping at one point over an old guy in a wheelchair when his way was blocked. Laughing like a fool at them, calling back, "What's the matter guys? You out of shape? Can't even catch a barefoot crazy guy?"  
  
Everytime Bosco passed a cart or bedtray stand he threw it over or shoved it in their path, and since he'd put so much distance between them, as he turned to run down yet another hall, he had time to turn back, stop, and taunt them, "HEY come on, this is NO FUN!! You guys can do better than this! You're letting a donut eating cop whoop your butts!" He ran a few more feet, stopped, turned, stuck his fingers in his ears, flapping his hands at them as he stuck out his tongue, and yelled, "BANZAI!" Disappearing around the corner.  
  
J.J. reaching the corner first could see nothing of Bosco, or where he'd disappeared too, then, "DAMM ITT!!" As at the end of this hallway, he saw both the employees elevator and the stairs doors closing.  
  
It was like the keystone cops after that. Half of them taking the regular elevator down the other half taking the stairs!  
  
Alarms were going off all over the hospital now as news of Bosco's great escape spread. All the exits were blocked of course, guards stationed at the elevator doors, with orderlies at the stairs doors.  
  
But, no Bosco!  
  
Then it occured to J.J., he might just have 'not' gone through either set of doors!  
  
"OH MAN!" he yelled as panting he reached the fourth floor down, having taken the stairs. He'd figured anyone who could run like that, well, stairs wouldn't be a problem, and since their floor was the last level up for the public stairs; he couldn't go up; down would be even easier. But now, he realized they had been duped.  
  
Coming out into the hall on that floor, the security guard told him that the patient hadn't come out here. "Yeah, thanks, I already figured that one out!" Going to the phone he paged the seventh floor to tell them his theory, that Bosco had pulled a fast one and was still up there, but there was no answer. "What the heck?"  
  
Returning to the stairs, heading back up, as the elevators had been stopped to 'block' the escaping patient, J.J. was undecided whether to laugh at Bosco's cleverness or whack him.  
  
As he took a sip of his soda he laughed again.  
  
It was a sure bet Nurse Corning hadn't been laughing, and as he thought about it, while she was a good enough nurse, she was also as Bosco put it, 'Nurse Bitch-a-lot'. Although her threats of skinning Bosco and making pincushions out of him as he ran from her in that hall were pretty funny!  
  
Bosco had indeed pulled a fast one on them, slipping into the broom closet after punching the elevator buttons and pushing the door open on the stairs. He waited inside until he heard them pass, then waited until he was sure they'd fallen for his 'bait'. After the elevator door closed, he peeked out, seeing the stairs door closed, the hallway clear, and quiet, he walked out, heading back the way he'd come.  
  
"Morons," he laughed quietly, "that was too easy! Wait until Faith hears about this!"  
  
He'd intended to go back to his room and await the fireworks, because as he later told J.J. he'd known all the exits would be blocked, or locked, but they had asked for it, so he gave it to them!  
  
"Letting that stupid cow grab me like that! Trying to use me as a pincushion!" But as he reached his room seeing the blood splatters from the broken vials, and the syringes and urine samples scattered over the floor, he'd almost lost his lunch so he went to play at the empty nurses station instead.  
  
J.J. running up the stairs a bit slower than he'd run down, paused as he heard the PA system crackle, and a very familiar, now very happy voice come over it.  
  
"Testing, testing, testing!"  
  
Thinking, "OH LORD NO! Heads will roll over this one!" he ran faster up the stairs now, praying that he could stop this before it got further out of hand. Not happening J.J.  
  
"Halllllooo all you good people who are locked up in here with me! This is your friendly neighborhood Officer Boscorelli! I am talking to you today from the crazy floor, where I have been unjustly imprisioned!" He paused to take a breath, continuing, "And, I am asking you for your help this fine day! RISE UP PEOPLE! DEMAND YOUR RIGHTS TO FREEDOM!" Bosco was having fun now.  
  
J.J.'d really moved his butt then, thinking as he reached the fifth floor, 'how the hell had the nurses station been left unattended when a patient was on the run, and how had Bosco known how to use it to begin with!  
  
He had for a moment in his panic forgotten that the police station must have one too.  
  
"I say again," Bosco uninterrupted continued, "rise up good people of New York, set us crazy people free! We have feelings too you know!" He was really getting into this now, having a wonderful time.  
  
As J.J. reached the sixth floor.....  
  
"Hey, hey, HEY STEP AWAY FROM THE CRAZY MAN WOMAN!! YOU COULD GET HURT!!" Bosco was yelling now, but laughing.  
  
"HELP!" he yelped, "HELP! They're trying to stop me from leading the rebellion! Where the hell is Skywalker when you need him! Hey, your a cutie nursie! I know! You can be Princess Leia, I'll be Han Solo! I would be Skywalker, but he's her brother and that just ain't right, if you know what I mean!" He laughed wildly, J.J. could hear the nurse he was talking too getting pissed as she attempted to get the mike away from him, until he made the last comment, then she was laughing.  
  
And this was being broadcast over the entirety of Mercy Hospital.  
  
Bosco hadn't been moved to Belleview as Sully had thought, because Dr. Thomas who had treated him many times over the years for both on and off duty accidents and during his panic attacks after 9/11 wanted him to recieve the best care, and he considered Dr. Jedson the best.  
  
The Doctors and Nurses in the ER who recognized Bosco over the PA couldn't help but laugh, even though most of them knew where he was if not the reason, most had heard about his arrival to the ER. He'd charmed the nurses down in the ER enough over the years, that some even came to look forward to his visits. As long as he wasn't a patient that was, as a patient he was a pain in the ass, as the folks on the seventh floor were finding out the hard way!  
  
"HEY SISTER BACK YOUR SELF OFF! No, no, no, no touching! YOU AIN'T CUTE!" he shrieked, then, "Sorry good people, I must leave you now! I have the Empire's Storm Troopers on my tail and the Evil Emperor in my face.....you know they make stuff for that right, plastic surgery might help too? OW OW OW don't do that...stop! Soooo, I must FLY! TOOTLE LOO!!!" And with that last comment he was gone, the PA shut off finally.  
  
In the ER most of the staff, patients, cops and paramedics who were listening, were clapping and cheering him on, as well as laughing. Sully and Ty were there having brought in a perp who'd cut his hand breaking a storefront window. Ty had joined in the laughter and clapping, but Sully stood shaking his head, "There's something really wrong with that boy." Ty looked at him, laughing harder, as the nurse with them cracked up, "Aww come on Sully what makes you think that?" Sully rolled his eyes at him, turning back to his prisoner, but he was grinning now.  
  
J.J. reached the seventh floor door finally. Opening it he stepped out just in time to have Bosco run right up against his chest, almost knocking them both back down the stairs.  
  
Grinning up at him like a pirate, Bosco exclaimed giggling, "OPPS!"  
  
Grabbing him, J.J. turned him around, laughing, holding him in a bear hug as he lifted him from his feet, "Opps, is right Mister Solo," as he hauled him down the hall to his room, "and thats not all you're gonna be saying when Nurse Corning gets a hold of you! You're going to be wishing you'd brought that lightsaber with you!"  
  
Bosco could be a real ass most of the time, but sometimes all you could do was laugh, and that PA routine had been pretty funny.  
  
"Blaster," Bosco rolled his eyes as J.J. moved down the hall.  
  
"What?" J.J. asked puzzled, looking down at him.  
  
"Blaster man!" Bosco turned his head to look up at him, "Everybody knows Han Solo carries a blaster not a lightsaber! Sheese, J.J. don't you know anything?" he rolled his eyes again as J.J. laughed, but then in a slightly worried voice asked, "you really think she's gonna be mad?"  
  
Trying not to crack up J.J. replied, "Ohhhh, yeah! She's going to be mad, real mad!" Again tilting his head back at J.J., Bosco cockily replied, "Yeah, well she can just get happy in the same drawers she got mad in, she don't scare me!"  
  
Now J.J. laughed out loud, "We'll see little man, we'll see."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Later after his room had been straightened, and he was back in it.  
  
"YOU WANT TO PUT WHAT WHERE? TO GET WHAT HOW?" Bosco screamed at Nurse Corning, "OH I DON'T THINK SO DEMON WOMAN! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME NOW! BACK YOU BITCH BACK!"  
  
He was in a complete panic, trapped, now restrained because of his earlier escapades, so running from her again wasn't an option.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli, you heard me the first time clearly. I already got a blood sample from you the hard way, if you don't give me 'this' sample in a civilized way, I WILL get it. THE HARD WAY!" She was smiling very evilly at him as she showed him a very large catheter!  
  
"HELP ME! HELP ME! I'M BEING MOLESTED!" He screamed this at anyone within earshot, willing to do anything to get her away from him, he now threatened, "YOU WOULDN'T BE COMING NEAR ME IF I HAD MY GUN BITCH!"  
  
Looking to J.J. for help, "TRAITOR! J.J. YOU'RE A TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN KIND! YOU'RE A GUY, YOU CAN'T LET HER DO THIS TO ME!" Bosco pleaded with him, struggling against the restraints as she stood waiting patiently.  
  
Instead of moving to help him, J.J. shrugged his shoulders, laughing, "Hey, bud you're on your own, you should have just cooperated!"  
  
Moving to him, Nurse Corning reached out, pulling the tie on his pajama bottoms loose.  
  
"NO, NO!" he squealed trying to twist away from her, "Okay, okay, I'll do anything you want me too, please, just don't put that thing near me!"  
  
Stopping, narrowing her eyes at him, "Will you take the cup quietly, fill it AND bring it back WITH the lid on it, and not dump it?"  
  
"YES, yes I promise, I PROMISE!" he panted, "just get that thing away from me!"  
  
"Good," she smiled, "Okay J.J. let him up, I'll be right back." Winking at J.J. she left the room, stopping at the door she turned back as J.J. moved to release Bosco, "Oh and Mr. Boscorelli, I'll keep this just in case!" Showing him the catheter, she left closing the door behind her.  
  
J.J. laughed. Bosco didn't.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyday since had been a little better for Bosco, except he still didn't want to eat lunch, or do anything with the other patients, or as he called them 'captives'.  
  
Having finished his lunch now, J.J. tossed his trash in the bin, still laughing to himself at the memory of that day. Bosco had learned a hard lesson, but he had learned it. 'You don't mess with Nurse Corning, she will get you!'  
  
'Hey,' he thought as he passed the cashier on his way out, 'Maybe I should get Nurse Corning to eat lunch with Bosco!' He cracked up at that picture, as exited the door, she looked strangely at his back, herself thinking, 'That man needs to get out of here more!"  
  
TBC.... 


	9. Bosco, Maurice and Moe The Three of Me t...

**FINALLY!!! YEAAAA!!! Sorry, I finally found the right program to run the disk I made in Summer of 2003, and I'm going to be able to post the rest of this story. Whoo hoo. Yea I know, you guys already forgot about it. But thats okay, is coming at cha anyway! haha. Enjoy! M. (oh and I got yelled at for 'rewriting' so sorry, now you are stuck with the 'early M' yikes....be kind, hahaha I did correct spelling, but nothing else.)**

****

****

**Bosco, Maurice and Moe, cont:**

**Chapter 9**

"Fred, I'm going to drop Emily off now." Faith was speaking to him from the bedroom doorway.

"Oh, ok Hun," he answered her; his voice coming from somewhere under the new computer desk he was putting together for Emily and Charlie. "See you later, Babe."

"You're going to pick Rose up and take her to the hospital aren't you?" he continued as he was tying to figure out if this board in his hands was suppose to face out or in. "Do you want me to pick Em up for you or will you be finished when she is?"

"Yeah I am, but we have to go by Bosco's apartment first to pick up the stuff he asked for, so, I'm not sure when I will be finished" she answered him.

She smile at his feet sticking out from a pile of instructions; she hated putting that kind of thing together; the instructions all looked to her like Japanese. But, not Fred he loved this kind of stuff.

"So, that a yes or a no?" He laughed as he looked up over the part that was already together. He was laughing at her face as she surveyed the scene; he knew her aversion to construction.

She laughed, "How about I call you, and let you know?"

"Sounds like a plan to me! You better get going or you will be late." Then he turned a little more serious, "Faith, are you nervous?"

Fred knew that she was going to get to see Bosco today for the first time since the Dr. had 'shown' them what was going on.

"Little bit, but I really want to see how he is, you know" she answered.

He smiled at her and said "Hey, it'll be fine, don't worry, ok? Tell him I said hi, Rose too?" Then he blew her a kiss.

Smiling at him, "Sure Fred, I'll do that, and Fred? Thanks." Then she blew one back and before walking out, asking, "Hey, Fred, did I say thank you for not asking me to help with this?" gesturing to the desk parts.

"Hey, babe, purely self preservation!" he was laughing now, "after all I didn't really look forward to having to go down to the street to pick up the pieces" thinking about the last time she had 'helped' with a household construction project.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she said cracking up. "Talk to you later."

As she and Emily walked out the front door she hears Fred calling Charlie to come and help him out. Charlie had been waiting to be asked and she heard him running down the hall. Leaving with a smile on her face, she closed the door.

Driving Emily to her friend Amanda's, house Faith was a bit unprepared for Emily's question. In fact it left pretty near speechless.

"Mom is Uncle Bosco crazy?" she asked. "Because Morgan's mom, say's that Joan's Aunt, knows this lady Karen who works downtown at the free clinic and she said that everyone was talking about this cop who went nuts and is locked up in the loony bin and they all said they heard that it was Uncle Bosco! And he hasn't been around lately and you have a new partner and all so...well, is he? Crazy I mean," and as she came up for air looking at Faith expectantly.

"Emily! I, uh, I, uh, you shouldn't listen to gossip!" she said trying to quickly think of what to say to her daughter. "And you know I'm not sure you should be hanging around with that Morgan anyway, and now I'm not so sure about Amanda!"

"Mom," Emily was looking at her closely now, "they were only repeating what they heard," she paused still looking at Faith, "and you didn't answer my question."

'Damn teenagers, nothing gets by them does it!' thought Faith to herself as she tried to decide what best to tell her daughter. Emily and Charlie loved Bosco and they had both noticed that something was wrong.

"No, Emily, I guess I didn't, did I." 'Oh well, she thought better hear it from me than those gossiping hens the other girls called mothers.

Emily waited, still watching her.

Faith 'bit the bullet' and said, "Em, Bosco is in the hospital, but, he is not 'crazy'", and pausing at the 'Aha, they were right' look on her face, added, "He is very ill, but the doctors are helping him and hopefully he will go home soon." Faith was hoping against hope, that this would now be the end of this conversation. Fat chance!

Looking at Faith suspiciously, Emily asked, "What kind of 'illness' is it? Could he die from it?"

Realizing that she would not be put off easily, are they ever, Faith answered, hoping to stop her and said, "He had heat exhaustion Emily, and it caused him to," pausing to find the right words, "need to take a rest from work, and so the doctors decided to keep him there to let him get the rest and treatment that he needed," and looking at her daughter who was looking back, now with the 'yeah, right!' expression, "AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS CONVERSATION EMILY YOKAS, AND IT IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION OR FOR THAT MATTER, GOSSIP, UNDERSTAND!"

They had arrived; both at their destination and the end of Faith' patience.

"Sheese, Mom, Okay," Emily said backing up a bit and putting her hands up in front of her as if to fend off Faith's aggravation, "you don't have to go all 'hormonal' on me! All I did was asked a question!"

As, she turned to get her pack, Faith looked out her side window sucking in and biting on both her lips and drawing in a deep breath, said, "You're right Em, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. It's just that you know how I feel about the 'moms' telling you guys gossip," and in a moment of rare truth to her daughter, "I'm just worried about Bosco, you know."

Emily looked back at her and reaching out and hugging Faiths neck, said, "I know mom, but Uncle Bosco is tough right? He'll be ok, don't you worry!"

Faith hugged her back, then as Em was getting out she turned back to Faith and in a rare moment herself said, "And don't worry about picking me up, I'll call Dad. You just go help Mrs. Rose, and when you see Uncle Bosco, tell him I said Hi and I love him and to get well soon."

And she was off; leaving Faith to realize that at almost 17 Emily was becoming an adult real fast.

Opening Bosco's apartment door, Rose and Faith stepped inside. Rose had the list and she tore it in half and gave one of them to Faith.

"I figure if we work it like this we can get going faster," said Rose.

"That'll work for me!" Faith answered.

"Good, lets see I've got the clothes and toiletries," Rose remarked.

"Well I guess that leaves me with the living room," smiled Faith as they both got to work.

As she walked to the entertainment area; which granted wasn't far this being a one bedroom and all; Faith took a quick look around thinking, "Damn Bosco, I knew you were a neatness freak about the squad car but gees!" (If the day team left so much as a paper cup in it he ranted the whole day about what pigs they were!)

This had to be the cleanest and neatest apartment she had ever seen that was lived in by a single guy. Not a single thing was out of place!

Every piece of music was in order; alphabetical order at that! Even his Playstation DVD's were lined up, the controllers neatly wrapped and put away. Looking up she saw that his vast collection of movies was also neatly arranged.

And there was only the finest layer of dust!

Shaking her head, 'hell I've got more dust and I cleaned house yesterday!' Then she looked back at the rest of the small room and off into the kitchen.

'Oh my god, he doesn't", she got up and walked over to the kitchen.

There, on the cabinet neatly lined up, again with the alphabetical order; what she had noticed; COOKBOOKS; there must have been a dozen of them and opening one she realized that it was well used.

Looking around her she saw the kitchen of someone who knew his way around a chopping board! Hell with all the stuff it almost looked like it belonged to a chef!

'Bosco; Bosco can cook!' she thought, 'how could I not know this after 10 years!'

Then she heard Rose from the bedroom, "Faith, Faith, could you come help me with this?"

Putting back the cookbook; in its proper place; Faith walked into the bedroom to find Rose struggling with a suitcase she was trying to take from a closet shelf.

"Here let me help you with that", she said lifting the bag and then helping her put it on the bed.

It felt kind of strange and weird to be in his bedroom with out him knowing they were there, sort of like walking in on some one on the toilet that you weren't related too.

Yet, Faith couldn't help but be curious, after all wouldn't most people? What rooms in a house say the most about a person besides the bedroom and the bathroom?

And Faith wasn't going in there if she could help it.

She had been in the living room once before when Bosco had needed to change after being covered with mud, he had come here because they were near but she had stayed in the living room by the front door. Now, she couldn't remember if it had been 'that' neat or not.

Now, she asked Rose, "Rose, do you know if Bosco can cook?"

"Yes," she answered not looking up from the drawer she was looking through for shirts, "he loves to cook. In fact he's an excellent cook; he makes the best Chinese Chicken you will ever eat, and his raviolis' are to die for. He likes to eat it too, the only way he stays skinny is because he works out and runs all the time." She was laughing, and then; realizing that Faith was looking pretty stunned as she glanced up; Rose, puzzled asked, "Faith, you didn't know Maurice can cook?"

Now Rose was stunned, they had been partners for 10 years, she thought that they were close, how could she not have known?

Slowly shaking her head, no, Faith turned and looked around the room, seeing it was really well decorated, nothing 'fro fro' or anything just very masculine; but nice. He had good taste.

Everything was exactly where it should be, even the bed was made and the extra decorative pillows were in place.

She turned and walked to the bathroom after all.

Looking in she saw a bright, neat and very clean room, all the towels matched and even the toothpaste cap was on and his toothbrush was in a small cup. In the corner was a wicker clothes hamper, nothing was hanging out and the lid was on it. Then she realized; THE TOILET SEAT AND LID WERE DOWN.

At that moment Faith realized that she didn't know Bosco at all. And then she walked back into the living room without comment.

Rose knew enough about Faith to leave it alone and went back to gathering the things he had asked for; sweats, underwear, socks, and his own pajamas.

Packing them in the suitcase she then moved to the closet where she found the shirts and pants he wanted. After, she had placed those items in she moved to the bathroom.

Placing his electric razor and toothpaste in the small tote she reached for his toothbrush and realized it was in the same cup he had used to drink his chocolate milk with as a child.

Picking it up and turning it around she saw the tiger on it.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," and holding it to her and sobbing sat down on the side of the tub.

Faith was quietly gathering the music, movies and Playstation gear into a box she had brought with her.

She was still too stunned to really think about what she was seeing but some part of her realized that the choices were just as surprising as everything else she had discovered about him today.

He had picked a selection of music that covered everything from Eminem to 'Dino' to Kid Rock to YoYo Ma, including Metallica and Sarah McLachlan and still others that she had never heard of.

His movies were both mainstream and cult. Everything from 'The French Connection' to something called 'Kicking and Screaming' that she had never heard of. There were even a few 'chick' flicks, the kind he had always moaned about when he was forced to watch one with Emily.

His Playstation games didn't really surprise her, NFL games, basketball, racing, Donkey Kong, all the usual stuff.

As she was packing it all into the box, she heard what sounded like crying coming from the other room.

Faith walked quietly into the bedroom, not seeing Rose she continued to the bathroom door.

Seeing Rose crying, Faith stood there a moment, then went and sat next to her and putting her arm around her said "He WILL get through this, Rose, I know he will." Then Faith started to cry too.

They sat there like that for awhile holding on to each other, then pulling away they wiped their tears away and without saying anything more, got everything together and left.

Later, sitting across from Bosco, Faith was laughing at one of his stupid jokes, and trying not to think too much about the things she had discovered at his apartment.

He stopped, looking at her, and said "God Faith, I've really missed talking to you."

"Me, too, Bos, me too!" she answered still laughing.

Bosco had been really, really nervous about seeing Faith, or if she would come at all, and after the other day when he and J.J. had 'words' he had thought later that the Dr. might not let him see her at all.

He was trying to be on his best behavior. He was listening to Moe and doing what he said. If he had realized that Moe was so much of a girl before though he might have worked harder to keep him down, 'I mean GOD!'

But he didn't want Faith to leave and if that meant that he had to talk about hair goop and tampons, damn it he would!

Not that that was what she was talking about.

What she did bring up now, trying not to glance at the orderly 'J.J.', was how he was doing.

'Oh, great, now she's going to want to talk about feelings and stuff,' Moe just stopping him from rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm doing great! Giving all the nurses a hard time, of course," waggling his eyebrows at her, "but me and J.J. here get along great, don't we J.J." looking over at him and smiling with all his teeth.

J.J. did roll his eyes, and with a slight shake of his head nodded.

"I'll bet!" she laughed.

Faith could see that he was in a good mood, or seemed to be.

'Dam mitt, Moe', thinking to 'himself', 'you are sooo gay; Okay; Okay already!' Then asked,

"How are Fred, and the kids?"

Well that seemed to please her, even if what he really wanted to talk about was if she had had to beat or shoot anybody since he had been in here. But, no can't talk about that, huh Moe!

"There doing great, Emily is spending the night at Amanda's and when I left Fred and Charlie were working on putting together a computer desk. They all said to tell you hello," and seeing the look on his face, quickly added, "the kids don't know where you are of course. They think that we," pointing back and forth between them, "are helping Rose with something at the bar."

She was thinking, 'white lie'.

"Computer desk," he thought: 'construction, now that's more like it', and said "Oh yeah, what kind?"

"The kind with the little shelf thing that slides out and the end rolls around and tucks out of the way so they'll have more room. Fred thanked me for not helping" she laughed.

"Yeah, I bet he did! The last thing you helped with was that TV cabinet for your bedroom and that ended up out the window; and you completely cleared the fire escape!" He was cracking up at that memory.

"J.J. you should have seen it man, Fred called me and asked me to come help him put this TV cabinet together with them because they were having problems with it and when I got there he was standing in the street looking at this pile of broken wood. I asked, "FAITH?" He looked at me and I swear he had tears in his eyes, man, and he said, really sorrowful like, "Faith".

"Man I'm telling you that was the funniest thing I had ever seen."

"Bosco;" she laughed chagrined, warning him, "It wasn't THAT funny!"

But he was not to be stopped and all she could do was laugh.

"And there is Faith looking out the window and asking "You think it can be fixed?"

He was really rolling now. He was laughing so hard he was crying. "Fred; looks up and says; I swear: "Not even duct tape can fix this, Faith"

Bosco and Faith were both cracking up now.

"Fred and I both started laughing and she got so mad she threw the instructions out too! I tell you man, Fred and I had to hold on to each other going up those stairs we were laughing so hard, Fred kept asking me if I had brought my gun, because we might need the protection!" he was howling now and holding his stomach.

Faith had her head down and was shaking it laughing, too.

J.J. was laughing, but mostly he was watching. 'THIS was a GOOD day.'

TBC...


	10. Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of Me ...

**Finally, lol I got my darn disc to work...somewhat anyway. I was only able to put in a few chapters, the rest I'm having to type in...and I'm finding out why I didn't stay a secretary all those years ago. hehe, much better at 'making it up' than copying it in. Oh well, I'm posting 10 and 11 just to make it up to you guys who've probably figured I was never going to complete this story. There are 15 Chapters total, so bear with me, lol, only a few left to go. Thanks so much for the reviews guys, and for your patience.** :) **M.**

****

**Bosco, Maurice and Moe, Cont:**

**Chapter 10**

It had been three weeks since Rose and Faith had brought Bosco the things he had asked for. Rose had to come back with the books, they had hauled enough the first time to keep him occupied, or so they thought until Moe started a stink about no books.

Bosco was lying in his bed, on his stomach, the bed covers across his waist, his left foot and calf out, knee bent with his toes crossed over the back of his covered right knee. He was propped up on his right elbow with a scrunched up pillow under the same arm, he was using his left hand to turn the pages of a book he was reading, and was listening through headphones to a CD.

Humming to the music as he read he seemed at peace with himself, there was a slight smile on his lips and his face was relaxed as he lay there. The only movement was his hand as he turned the pages, and his left foot as he kept time to the beat in the song he was enjoying.

It was around 2 a.m. and the ward was quiet tonight.

The night nurse Jamie who was passing by peeked in to check on her favorite patient, smiling when she recognized who was here. It was without a doubt Moe, because Bosco couldn't be that still, when he was out he paced and begged them to find something for him to do.

With the stresses of the outside world gone, and with his mom taking care of his bills and such, and not having to worry about getting shot, or having to deal with even silly things like people who couldn't find their cat, and, having accepted he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon, even Bosco had begun to relax. Maurice as well must have felt safer because the nightmares they suffered from with him were lessening. As he started to have less responsibility for protecting them all with his sarcasm and defensiveness, Bosco had started to look for something to keep Him occupied.

Boredom was NOT Bosco's friend, and Jamie smiled as she remembered the trouble he had gotten into because of it. Like that runaway incident, she knew that had been as much from boredom as from Corning grabbing him. Everyone was still laughing over that, but, he hadn't pulled that one again.

Jamie didn't really care for Corning's bedside manner, but when it came to difficult patients she did seem to have a way with getting them to fall in line. Though not always.

When he'd been allowed to leave his room and walk the floor, he had pulled a few bedpan jokes on them, and the incident with the IV bag...that had been a real hoot.

XXXX flashback XXXX

"Excuse ME?" Nurse Corning saw him coming but didn't believe her eyes, ignoring her as she stood up behind the desk, continuing on his way as if she'd not spoken Bosco strolled down the hall a grin on his face. A trail of yellow liquid running out of his pajama bottoms left ankle, the entire front of said pajama bottoms soaked from the crotch down, "STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER, DON'T YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP!"

Coming out from behind the tall counter, moving quickly, she sidestepped the yellow liquid on the linoleum floor attempting to catch up with him, as he sped up to a brisk walk, an unreal amount of what she assumed to be urine trailing still behind him as he did so. J.J.. was about to bust a gut as he watched from down the hall, head leaning out of the room Bosco had just left, hand over his mouth he was trying like hell not to laugh out loud as Corning went around the corner after Bosco.

Following, not about to miss this excitement, motioning to Jamie who'd just come on shift to follow, they together quickly ran to the end of the hall as J.J. quietly filled her in.

"Oh my god," she giggled, "she's going to kill him!" Peeking around the corner they saw that he'd made a strategic mistake and gotten cornered near the end of one of the patient halls, "Oh this could get ugly..." Jamie laughed, clapping her hand over her mouth as Bosco spotted them and gave them a huge grin.

"Yea," J.J.. snickered, "I'm counting on it...shush, don't laugh!" Side by side they watched as Corning, beside herself, let him have it.

"MR. BOSCORELLI, THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR NOT FINDING A BATHROOM!" Corning was in a complete state of disbelief, nothing up to this point had led them to believe he would suddenly be incapable of taking such care of himself, "STOP IT! I DEMAND YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Bosco stood grinning over her shoulder looking like the cat that ate the canary as he replied quite calmly and sincerely, "Stop what Nurse Corning?" Blinking at her innocently, he almost lost it when Jamie and J.J.. both laughed outloud, Corning turning to glare at them.

"YOU TWO THINK THIS IS FUNNY? HE'S, HE'S..." turning back to him to see him with the IV bag, in his hand, sucking on the end of the tube, a shit eating smirk on his face as he winked at her.

"HE'S AN IDIOT WHO NEEDS RESTRAINTS!" She finished as she snatched the IV bag and tubing from his hands, Jamie and J.J.. disappeared around the corner, howling with laughter as she leaned in close to him, "You think this is funny?"

"Yea, kinda," Bosco laughed, "but I could be mistaken, they might not be laughing about this..." his grinning changing to a worried look as she moved in closer.

"Get a mop," Nurse Corning growled at him: later he would swear to J.J... that her eyes glowed red as she did so; "now, Mr. Boscorelli, you're going to mop this entire wing, until these floors are so clean you could do surgery on them!"

His face lit up instantly, "Cool!", and without waiting for her to finish he was off and running for the janitor's storeroom.

Dropping her head, Nurse Corning realized she knew three different languages to curse him in as she followed behind him, and she used each one of them now, even if it was only in her head.

Rounding the corner, she came upon Jamie and J.J... in tears, "DON'T YOU TWO HAVE PATIENTS TO TEND TOO?"

XXXX end flashback XXXX

Smiling as she thought about it, Jamie wished they'd all been such easy times, as when he was in a bad mood, well, lets just say everyone stayed out of his way, mostly as in the lunchroom incident it was just the mouth, but occasionally he had needed J.J... to intervene, especially with some of the other difficult male patients. But, they had realized by accident how to keep him from causing trouble, if not from running his mouth.

XXXX Flashback XXXX

Jamie had been on an evening shift, around 10 p.m., about two and a half weeks ago, she'd come in early for another Nurse who'd sprained her ankle on a Coney Island trip...

She realized quickly that Bosco was in charge tonight, sitting in a chair, bent over with his elbows on his thighs, hands pressed together on his knees, tapping his fingers together and looking at the floor, lips pursed together tightly he was rocking back and forth hard, rock music blaring from his room.

"Oh brother," she muttered to herself, when he was agitated like this it could only mean trouble; he would be looking for a fight of some kind soon.

Jamie knew he was bored, hell, he was NYPD, use to the constantly changing scenery, always having something to do, a meeting to go to, or something else to keep him busy, she figured in a way being a cop in New York City was a lot like being a nurse in a busy hospital, never enough time in a shift to get it done. Herself, she didn't like too much down time, so she thought she understood his problem, but didn't know how to fix it.

Before she could back away unseen, he looked up, jumping to his feet, he quickly turned off the CD player racing across the room to where she was standing in the doorway, wishing she'd left before the 'funny' memories had gotten her caught up and caught by him.

"Jamie! Please," he whined, "I've got to get out of this room, I'm going bananas in here!"

"Bosco," she smiled trying to head him off, "where do you think you can get too? You know you can't leave, AND before you start," holding up her palms, "there is nothing I can do about that!"

"No, no," he smiled at her, working his charm, "I'm just talking about this room, I know I can't leave the floor, at least, not without J.J..." Pleading with her now, "please? Hey, can I at least follow you around? Maybe I can carry stuff, or," thinking quickly now, "help you, I can turn patients for you, or," still thinking, "I don't know," really pleading hard now, "anything! you just name it, I'll do it! Please, pretty please?" Blinking at her rapidly, tilting his head to the side, nodding rapidly he poured on the charm act.

As she stood looking at him, watching him work her, she was finding herself contemplating the possibility of actually having a peaceful, or if not exactly peaceful, maybe, reasonably calm night with him. Knowing also that if she didn't do something quickly, his mood would change rapidly, and then the night would be a living hell.

He blinked several times at her, smiling hugely, really pouring on the Boscorelli charm, 'Damn he is good, if only he wasn't so cute,' she thought, mentally sighing, 'damn, my son pulls the same crap to get his way, why am I so weak? Its like they know I'm going to give in, look, look at that, he can tell I'm caving...damn it.' Bosco was standing up straight again his grin larger if that was possible, the look on his face knowing.

Finally smiling and laughing quietly at his antics she sighed loudly, "I know, I'm going to regret this, but," pausing as he began to bounce, 'geesh', "ohhh, aright, you can follow me around, I'm sure we can find something..."

Before the words were out of her mouth, "YES, ALRIGHT, LETS GO!" Bosco was past her and out the door calling back excitedly, "What do you want me to do first? Lead the way Jamie, I am at your disposal!"

"Oh," she worried as she followed him out, "I hope I don't regret this..."

To her amazement, as long as the job wasn't too gross, he was willing to do almost anything she asked, and he was a tireless worker. Jamie had even found him in the break room, emptying the trash, wiping down the bathroom counters and he was whistling while he did so, and she hadn't asked him to do any of it.

Not being one to need a 'brick in the friggin' head' to know when she'd discovered the solution to Bosco's boredom problem, Jamie wrote this up in his chart, Dr. Jedson gave the go ahead for this to continue, and now most days and nights when Bosco was 'in the house' as J.J... put it were decently good ones.

XXXX end flashback XXXX

Bosco was still moody, but it was easier now for them to get him out of the bad ones.

It had also been discovered that he was pretty decent with mechanical things, so when something went wrong with a bed gear or something that wasn't electrical they let him take a stab at it, and as long as he didn't have to deal with people he was happy. He'd also been able to tell a couple of staff who'd complained of car problems what was wrong with their engines, and, he was usually right, Bosco seemed to be really smart about such stuff if not about how to handle people or the book stuff.

'No,' she thought, 'it wasn't the usual tact, it was even unorthodox but, it worked,' and since it wasn't hurting anyone and it was helping him and the staff come to terms he was encouraged to keep it up.

As Jamie stood there now, looking in on him, or Moe, he stretched and rolling onto his back with his book, he noticed her watching him, smiling he pulled the headphones down around his neck as he greeted her, "Hey, Jamie! How are you tonight?"

"I'm having a real good one, and you?" She always waited until he told her it was him to address him by name, just in case, as Bosco got upset if you called him by the wrong name.

"Pretty good actually, I really love this book, and yea," he grinned at her, "its me, Moe." Sitting up, drawing his legs up he gestured for her to sit on the end of the bed.

Jamie really liked talking to Moe, he was easy going, charming and very intelligent. Their conversations were always interesting, he seemed content with his books, music and movies and loved to discuss them with her. She'd also discovered he had a real love, and it seemed from what his mother claimed knack for cooking, quite the chef according to Rose Boscorelli. Moe had promised to cook for her and some of the other staff if and when he was ever released from here. He'd laughingly offered to do it before then, if he was ever allowed in the hospital kitchen, or as he told J.J. around 'sharp objects' again.

Accepting his invitation to sit, Jamie asked, "What are you reading now?" Knowing that as he read voraciously it would probably not be the same as two nights ago when she'd last been on shift.

Glancing down at the book in his lap, he answered as looking up he caught her watching him carefully, "The Mageborn Traitor: Exiles, volume two. Its fantasy and SciFi." His tastes were very eclectic so she was not surprised, "Have you read it?" Moe knew that she also read constantly and loved as much variety as he did in her reading, "Its really quite interesting."

"Its on my list, but with the list I have it'll be a while before I get to it," she laughed leaning over to pull the book from him a moment, flipping through the pages, careful not to lose his place, "I don't read anywhere near as fast as you do mister."

"Yea, well," he grinned sadly as she handed the book back, "I had to develop speed because Bosco hates to read anything that isn't about cars or sports." A quiet laughing starting as he watched her face, "and he will not let me stay out very long when he's awake if I'm reading anyway."

"I can imagine," she laughed with him, thinking, 'he has the most charming laugh, so handsome, those eyes...so soft and gentle'. With a start she mentally shook herself, 'damn woman, get a grip!', sighing to herself, 'if only I was 9 years younger, not married, and the mother of two grown, and grandmother of a two year old...and he wasn't a patient, oh well.' Jamie knew he had this effect on most of the other female nurses and staff, well all except Nurse Corning, and she knew Moe was also a favorite of the male staff, even if Bosco drove them nuts on a daily basis.

Jamie hoped for his sake that one day he would be able to, if not integrate with the other personalities at least be the dominate one, life would certainly be a lot easier for all three then. "So, I heard you had a real good session with Dr. Jedson today?" Deciding her thoughts needed a change of direction especially with that stare he did so often, the slight knowing smirk on his face, as if he knew his effect on her, she took a professional tract now.

"Yes, I did," Moe let her off the hook, smiling now, "the last time I was in session he asked if Bosco or Maurice were aware of what is going on around us when I'm out. I was able to tell him not always," chuckling with a wink, "only because Bosco was asleep then," wriggling his eyebrows at her, as she laughed. "Most of the time we both know what's going on, only Maurice is usually unaware, but, if one of us is sleeping we don't experience the same things, and if we really want to we can keep things from each other." He was now wearing a mischievous grin as she thought about that a moment before commenting.

"Really. That must be confusing sometimes," thinking, 'boy that would get me in trouble quick at home.' "Doesn't that make work hard?"

"It can, let me tell you it's caused a lot of problems," grinning at her, "it wreaks havoc with girlfriends, and Bosco gets called idiot and stupid at work, usually by Sullivan. A lot!" He laughed again, shaking his head, "If you could see Sully...Sullivan, he's another patrol cop, he and Bosco don't really get along well, and those expressions of his! You know sometimes its worth it not to tell Bosco everything that happened just to get to see Sully get those Looks when Bosco gives him a dumb answer to something he was actually involved in, or rather, I was," Winking again at her as she burst out laughing.

Jamie realized Bosco wasn't the only one with a wicked sense of humor.

"Anyway," he waited until she'd recovered some, "when I confirmed for him that we weren't always aware at the same time, he asked me about the night we were brought here, and we discussed why Bosco was not knocked out, and if I was," frowning slightly as he closed the book, leaning back against the headrail, "I told him that I didn't remember anything after Doc drugged us, not until the next day." A slight smile on his face again, "I still have to thank Doc for that," shaking his head slowly, "I have to tell you, I was freaking out, kept thinking we were going to at the very least get shot again. I owe a big thanks to Davis too, another cop, Sullivans partner, he really calmed Bosco down and that let me take over and uh," rolling his eyes, "give up. Thank God they were there, I really think Bosco would have shot that man if they hadn't been." As he stopped talking, Jamie sat quietly seeing he needed a moment.

"Dr. Jedson," he continued after a short time, rubbing the book cover with his thumb, "said that he'd done some research and found out that its possible that if one personality, the aware one, is sedated, it allows another to surface, and many times its as if the drug was never administered. That must be what happened, Doc got me instead of Bosco, and that's why Bosco woke up in the bus, and stayed awake." He looked somewhat impressed by that idea, Jamie could see the wheels turning rapidly.

"I read something like that myself the other day," she'd been doing her own studying on the subject of multiples, hoping to better understand how to help them, and Dr. Jedson had called her in this afternoon to talk to her about it.

"Doc asked me if I wanted to try it, mostly because if Bosco is not asleep or if he wakes up during my session, he forces himself out and that's the end of THAT!" Moe slapped the book against his leg lightly, "Nobody and I mean nobody makes Bosco talk about feelings or our 'history'." Giving a wry grin to her as she commented softly.

"So I've noticed."

"I agreed, and when Bosco was awake and I wasn't he 'slipped him a Mickey' as they say and woke me up." Moe was grinning like a fool now, "I was able to get a lot off my chest, and I have to tell you, knowing the other two were asleep, and I was in complete control for at least a few hours, and they weren't going to wake up and take over...it was, I don't know...life changing?"

Jamie had to laugh at his little boy expression, "I'll bet it was, I know from experience that Bosco can wear a person out fast!" Patting his knee, "I'm glad it worked, you deserve the time," she meant it, and it showed, he nodded as he lowered his eyes, she thought, 'god he's so at ease about it all, I'd probably still be freaking out over what had happened.'

"Well,' she stood up, "I'll let you get back to your reading, ," walking to the door, "enjoy your book, Moe can't sit here all night visiting with you, I have other patients to see about you know."

"Ok, thanks, I'm sure I'll see you later," his comment almost a hesitant question as he picked up the book again, pulling his headphones back into place, a smile breaking out as she replied before closing the door.

"Even if you are my favorite." The door closing behind her, she knew that no matter what happened now on shift, it was still going to be a good one.

Hearing the click of the door's latch, Moe softly commented, "You're my favorite too Jamie Richards, guess that makes us even." Pulling the headphones completely into place and restarting the CD he went back to his book, a soft smile on his face, glancing up at the door once before getting lost again in the pages.

TBC...please, let me know what you think...:)


	11. Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of Me ...

**This one came straight off the CD so I didn't have to do anything but spellcheck...and that IE spellcheck this site offers leaves a lot to be desired! lol Thanks for reading guys!**

**M.**

****

**Bosco, Maurice and Moe, cont:**

**Chapter 11**

Faith was sitting in her cruiser, again, only this time she wasn't alone.

She hadn't been alone for awhile now, when the bug that had been going around had run its course, including her household, she had been paired with a new partner.

That had been 3 months ago.

Reflecting back on the past four months and all that had happened she couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be permanent.

CJ Caster, her new partner, wasn't a bad partner, but, he wasn't Bosco.

CJ was out of the academy a year or so now and it had been time for him to have a permanent placement, although if Faith had the power it would only be 'semi' permanent. But, she knew that decision was out of her hands.

CJ was not even originally from New York, 'for 'god's sake he was a Louisiana boy, not exactly from the Bayou or anything but still, what the hell was he doing becoming NYPD' she had thought after meeting him for the first time.

He had moved up here to go to Drama school but after 9/11 he decided he had to do something after he had seen how many officers gave their lives to help others

"Talk about a career switch," Sully had remarked when he met him. CJ had ridden with Sully for a while right after CJ left the academy.

CJ could be pretty dramatic sometimes and it drove Sully crazy. Ty had said it was good for Sully to have him around on their Watch, "keeps ole Sully from missing Bosco, so much!"

Everyone had gotten a good laugh out of that one; Bosco drove Sully crazy too, what with his hot headed, bull headed, run into danger without looking behavior.

At first Sully had thought that CJ was the same kind of cop; but that had not proved to be the case, he was just real enthusiastic about his job.

Sully had actually enjoyed working with him; not that he would admit that out loud.

So, when Faith had gone to him about CJ being assigned as her new partner, Sully had given him the thumbs up.

Faith still missed Bosco of course, but as partners go, she had had a lot worse.

And unlike some of the others CJ actually wanted to learn, and listened to what she said. He also had real good instincts for a 'rookie' and they got along too which helped out a lot.

"Hey, Faith, you want a cup of coffee?" CJ was holding a thermos out.

'Boy, I thought Bosco loved his coffee!' she thought amused. This boy didn't drink what they had at the station or in most of the shops around here. Said it wasn't 'strong' enough for him.

Made his with a brand he had his mother and other assorted relatives ship to him from Louisiana.

She had gone with him to the post office one day to pick up a package and there must have been 10lbs of the stuff! He had given Faith a pound to try and she had to admit it was damn good.

"Is it Community Coffee?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hey, what else would it be!" he asked, pretending to be shocked she would think anything else; it was a joke between them.

"Dark Roast?" she was teasing him now.

He just looked at her out the corner of his eye, smirking, "Yes," slowly as if talking to a child.

This had gotten to be a running joke at the station too; everyone knew about his coffee addiction and tormented him about it.

Once someone had filled his thermos with Tea and he had about had a stroke; had made such a scene when he discovered it, that, Faith after a few hours couldn't take it and had actually gone back to the House and let him make a new pot.

There were times when she still felt Bosco's presence, and that had been one of them.

"Then, yea, I think I would like a cup!" reaching out and taking the cup from him. A real cup, not as he put it "no damn wax paper shit".

She had actually gotten hooked on the stuff, herself. CJ would give her a bag or two from his shipments now. He got one about every two weeks; he had given some away to friends to try, but, now some of them actually paid him to get it for them.

Looking at her, "How's Bosco doing?"

Most others didn't bring him up very often, they acted like she would break or something, but not CJ he never failed to ask about him, he had ridden with Bosco a couple of times when she had taken a day off. At first she thought he was just being nosey or was an insensitive idiot, but she had come to quickly realize, watching him around the station that he truly cared about people.

He came from a large family, only had two siblings of his own, but had 14 aunts and uncles, their spouses and 84 cousins, many of whom had kids, and still counting; and still had a couple of grandparents alive; AND had know 2 of his Great Grandparents! He had been raised with all of them being in his business, and, he in theirs.

The concept of a family that large; not to mention all your friends; ALL being in your business and looking out for you, 'when you weren't fighting'; that many people to love you, was just more than a little mind boggling to Faith.

When she had told him this he had looked at her strange and remarked;

"Family and friends are all you have Faith, and if you don't care about each other who will! I mean yeah sometimes they drive me nuts, I mean slap ass out of my mind nuts; but I always know that if I need them they are there for me and they know I'm there for them, ALWAYS Faith!"

Faith had decided right there that if Bosco was never able to come back she would fight tooth and nail to keep CJ as her partner.

Of course, that didn't mean she was giving up on Bosco coming back.

So, when CJ asked about Bosco she answered him, "He's doing real well. The Dr. told him he might be able to leave on a weekend pass soon."

She hadn't discussed details of course, Faith respected Bosco's privacy, but CJ didn't ask for them anyway. His question was a much about Faith as it was about Bosco.

"Hey, that's great! I'll bet the first place he goes after his mom's is to see you." CJ knew not only from Faith but from riding with Bosco times she was out how close they were.

For his part, CJ had actually liked Bosco.

Yeah he could be a bit of a 'loose cannon' but CJ had ridden with enough of the others to recognize that Bosco was also a real straight shooter and an honest cop to boot. CJ had seen him do some real nice things for people; sometimes the same people that Bosco had just raked over the coals and called 'Jag offs'; one of his favorite phases. Bosco cared, and in CJ's book that made him a good guy and good cop; no matter what.

That made Faith smile, "I hope so, CJ."

Just then a Yellow cab came around the corner at high speed, skidding, almost took out a jeep and then sailed right by them, tires squealing and sliding all over the place.

It looked to Faith like a Kid was driving!

Looking over a CJ who said amused, "Cab company hiring them kind of young now aren't' they!"

Hitting the siren and lights Faith pulled out doing a 180 and hauled it after the joyriding miscreant.

"Central," CJ was calling in, "this is 55 David, we are in a possible 'high speed' pursuit of Yellow Cab, cab is being driven by" looking over at Faith, "what looks like a 10 year old child, possibly male, we are heading Southeast on 33rd from present location."

"10:4, 55David, will notify," replied the dispatcher. "All units in area of 33rd and 10th Avenue be on look out for Yellow cab traveling at high speed; driver is male, possibly a child; 55 David in pursuit, heading Southeast."

The yellow cab was picking up speed and barely staying in his lane, several cars had to swerve to avoid him and two ran into parked cars.

"Central, be advised two accidents caused by Yellow cab on route. Please send assistance, accidents between 33rd and 10th," CJ reported.

"10:4, 55 David will notify," responded dispatcher.

Faith was beginning to gain ground on the pintsized carjacker when she realized that they were almost to 10th avenue.

"Oh my god he's not," she started to say; "there's no way he can make that turn!"

"Well, sure looks like he's going to try!" CJ was cringing and he was trying not to look as the cab approached the turn, dead end if the kid didn't stop.

Just then over the radio, "55 David, this is 55 Charlie approaching on 10th Avenue, from Southwest, are you still in pursuit," this was from Ty.

"10:4, 55 Charlie, approaching 10th Avenue, but I don't think he's going to make it, so be advised," said CJ, hoping that he would not have to tell this kids parents he had died in a damn car chase at ten years old.

"Ok, 55 David, will hold back," replied Ty.

As the cab reached the corner and not even slowing down it suddenly turned hard to the right and against all the odds made the turn and hauled ass, leaving all four cops with their mouths gaping.

"Ding-Dang, Man!" exclaimed CJ, "how the hell did he do that!"

Faith didn't have time to answer as she slowed to take the turn as safely as she could at a reasonable speed.

Passing Sully and Ty who were turning around and had paused to let her through, she angrily remarked, "If Charlie ever pulled something like this I would us him for Crawfish Bait, after I skinned him!"

Looking over at her and trying not to laugh CJ, remarked "Crawfish Bait? Faith, I think you been hanging around with me too much!"

Faith didn't see the humor right now as she poured on the speed. "Where the hell is he going," she exclaimed.

The cab was blowing down 10th and as they approached W 29th street she said, "His luck may be running out," and then, "where the hell did he learn to drive!" As he took the impossible left hand turn in a slide managed to control it and then hauled it headed Southeast to 8th Avenue.

Faith and Sully both on his butt now with more back up approaching as they were in a crowed area.

But the kid was not slowing down and in 55 Charlie, "Damn Sully that kid drives like Bosco!" This was said by Ty who was praying that Sully would not pull one of his famous 'old school' stunts like he had numerous times before.

Ty didn't really care for those, 'life flashing before your eyes' moments. Sully might not admit it; he considered himself a 'safe' driver; but truth be told, he had just as much fun as Bosco did on car chases, and Ty knew it.

And it didn't seem to matter to this kid if it was a one way or two ways he was driving down, or up it as the case may be, anyway.

"WHOA MAN," Ty exclaimed at the kid against the odds turned left again going north/northeast on 8th avenue and hauled ass again almost NOT missing a bus.

"Damn, Sully," he said in excited awe, "I don't know where he learned, but I know a few cops we should send there! DAMN!"

"FAITH, WATCH OUT," CJ cried out; as the bus almost hit them. She swerved at the last second, missing the bus only because she had slowed for the intersection.

"OWW; Oh, now, I, KNOW, I'm going to bust his ass myself when we catch him," he exclaimed, "Made me spill my freaking coffee!"

That did cause Faith to smile; as she spared him a glance she saw that he was dripping with it and she knew it was hot.

"God forbid you throw it out the window, CJ" she was rolling her eyes.

"HEY, and WASTE a good cup of coffee," he said pretending to be horrified.

"Yeah, and wearing it is BETTER!" If she wasn't so intent on catching the 'mini bandit' she would have cracked up, but, that would have to wait for later.

As he barreled up 8th Avenue he began to slow and Faith looking over at CJ, "No, I know, no, no way!" She paused as CJ, looking at the cab that had entered a parking lot and was now stopped at an angle in the street, started laughing.

"You got to be kidding me," she finished as they came to a stop and quickly got out; they began to give chase; as Sully and Ty pulled in and joined them in pursuit of the slightly built blonde headed boy, who had stopped the car at Madison Square Garden!

The kid was running full tilt into the crowd of people who were turning to watch the excitement. Upon seeing him being pursued by four NYPD Officers, many of the crowd started to cheer him on.

'Great,' thought Faith, 'that's right, encourage the little monster!"

And although none of the people in the crowd got in their way no one tried to stop HIM either, in fact most of them were laughing.

CJ and Ty cut to the left in the crowd, both of them tall enough to see his head still and Faith and Sully cut right, they were going to try to cut him off.

Seeing a couple of security guards, Sully gave them the kids' description and radioed it ahead; after a couple of minutes of searching; someone radioed to Faith and the rest that he had been spotted. As they approached their desperate criminal, they all looked at each other and Ty and CJ started laughing.

Sully stood there a moment looking at the little Capone then he to started to chuckle.

Faith glowered at them.

Walking their way; proudly looking down at something in his hands was their towheaded criminal; sure to be the next in line on the most wanted list.

Then they gestured to Faith to do the honors.

"YOU DID THIS FOR A JERSEY! A stupid freaking jersey! You STEAL a cab, risk your LIFE and the lives of New York citizens, NOT TO MENTION four of NYPD's finest, caused my partner to spill his COFFEE on him; all for a freaking JERSEY!" Faith was shouting this at the 11not 10 year old as she him by the back of the shirt with one hand, carrying the offending item in the other and hauling him alongside her to their RMP. "NOT TO MENTION THE PAPER WORK THIS IS GOING TO MAKE ME HAVE TO FILL OUT!"

Looking up at her innocently he said, "But the man on the phone said it was the last one and to get down here right away before it sold if I wanted it and my mom wouldn't bring me to get it!"

Faith paused a moment looking down at him incredulously and then shaking her head yelling," YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" started forward again with him in tow.

The guys, following behind were trying not to crack up; and were not succeeding very well.

Faith managed to shut CJ up though when she glanced back over her shoulder at him and said, "MAKE THAT THE PAPER WORK MY PARTNER IS GOING TO HAVE TO FILL OUT!"

"HEY, what did I do," he stopped with a fake shocked and hurt look on his face.

Later after the Bandit had been turned over to juvenile services and the paper work; and yes Faith made CJ do it; had been finished, they went back out on patrol.

After, she thought he had suffered enough for his transgression of laughing earlier, Faith asked CJ if he wanted to take a meal break and they were sitting in the diner eating.

She was remembering the lunches with Bosco here and how the waitress always gave him a hard time.

He would pick at his hamburger, and then eat only the fries, and drink his coffee.

It drove that woman crazy. She would get aggravated and then pick on him for the rest of the meal.

Faith liked the food here okay, a little greasy maybe, but, that's how she liked her cheeseburgers, when she had asked him about it he had just said he wasn't really hungry.

Sitting there now at the pint sizedcounter taking a bite out of her cheeseburger; and thinking about what she had seen in his kitchen, and what Rose had said it dawned on her that maybe the only reason he 'ate' here at all was because Faith liked it.

She would have to ask him about it the next time she saw him.

TBC...so, read and review please! :)


	12. Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of Me ...

Thanks so much for the kind reviews, I hope you don't feel you've been made to wait too too long here. This one is kind of long, and typing it back into my comp was a pain in the REAR!! LOL Its so much easier to just 'think it up' than to copy type. I have lost that touch for sure. Please read and review, let me know what you think? Thanks for being patient with me. Enjoy

M.

Bosco, Maurice and Moe Cont'

Chapter 12

Five months have passed since Bosco's breakdown, he had asked Faith to come to visit him today. She'd been visiting him on a weekly basis since Dr. Jedson had okayed visits, and on the weekend passes at his Mom's place, but, the prospect of This visit was making him sweat.

For her part, Faith had no idea this wasn't a regular visit, other than he'd asked for her to come today instead of Thursday.

Bosco hoped she'd still speak to him afterwards, thinking, 'of course she will you dope, she's your Partner and Friend right?' Taking a deep breath he looked over to Jamie and J.J. for support.

J. J. knew how nervous he was, trying to reassure him, "Hey, man, don't sweat it, I told ya, she loves ya right? I mean why she would put up with you if she didn't and wasn't getting paid...well, it'd be beyond me."

Bosco was so nervous the joke went right past him, "That's what I'm worried about, why does she? I'm not the best at staying out of trouble you know, and I've caused her and her husband a lot of grief!" He was so nervous his palms were sweating, and that never happened.

Unable to resist teasing him, J. J. winked at Jamie as he replied, "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Stop it J. J.," Jamie scolded him, "he's nervous enough without you being so helpful, Bosco, don't worry so much, it'll be fine." She could see he was beginning to panic now, and she knew how much this meant to him, how much he wanted to do this, Rose had already had this visit and as shocked as she'd been at first it didn't take long for her to accept the obvious and from what she'd learned about Faith from him and from meeting and talking to her, she would be the same. Jamie really liked Faith, and had had several conversations in the cafeteria over coffee, and not just about Mr. Boscorelli here. "Everything will be fine," she assured him again," standing, "well, its time, are you ready?"

Wiping his hands down the front of his jeans, "Well if I'm not, I never will be," taking another deep breath he laughed shakily, "lets go."

XXXXX

Faith was waiting in the visiting lounge, wondering what could be so important that it couldn't wait for her regular visiting day, and her day off, she didn't have long to wait as the door opened, and Bosco walked in. Looking like he might throw up or something, Jamie and J.J. walking in behind him. Faith really liked them both, but wondered what they were doing here, was he sick or something? Had he flipped out again? That thought making her stomach clench, usually only J. J. had come, and lately not even him. As they walked into the lounge J.J. and Jamie both touched his arm in support and moved off to get coffee and take seats at a side table.

Bosco was just standing there, watching her, sort of smiling, but looking like he wanted to run, sighing, Faith realized that if she wanted to find out what this was all about she'd have to break the ice.

"Hey stranger," she grinned, "what's so important it couldn't wait for Thursday?"

"Hey, Faith," he smiled at her more nervous now, clearing his throat before adding, "I'm glad you came."

"What did you think I'd do, say no?" She took the seat he offered at another small table by the window, Bosco sat down across from her.

"No, I guess not," glancing up at her, "I mean I hoped not."

Faith waited, she could tell he had something important on his mind, and seeing that made her stomach clench even more.

Biting the bullet, Bosco started the conversation hesitantly, "Faith, there's someone you have to meet," pausing for breath as he suddenly felt short of one, he saw hesitant understanding beginning to dawn over her face, quickly adding before she could escape, "someone I Want you to meet, if, if you want to that is."

Faith felt kind of stunned, sure she'd thought about it, but wasn't sure if she'd get to, or would actually be ready when the time came, but, if it was that important to Bosco, "Sure, I'd love to if you want me to."

"Yea, Faith, I do, its, its important, and you deserve to know...well, ok, just don't freak out or anything, ok?" Waiting a moment, an anxious look on his face, giving her a chance to say no again.

"Bos, relax," she said wishing she felt as calm as she was acting, "I'm not going to say no, and I'm not going to freak out on you." Smiling reassuringly at him as she glanced over his shoulder at J. J. and Jamie, who were watching carefully, while pretending not to.

Taking another deep breath, "Ok, great, well, see you later, aright?" Before she could respond, he looked off to the side, seemingly to do one of his 'Bosco zone outs', then, his face changed, just a bit, became more open, relaxed, before looking back at her with the most amazing yet shy smiling look of affection she thought she'd ever seen from him.

Sighing he gave a small chuckle at the shocked look on her face, and she suddenly Knew, she was looking at Someone Else, but it was Not after all someone she Didn't know. Somehow without him saying it yet, she knew it was Moe she was seeing, and shaking her head in amazement, that it was Not for the first time.

Here before her was the man who had often given her advice on her marriage, helped her work out her problems with Fred and with the kids, when she would have just given up. The man who'd stood by her side during Fred's heart attack, Emily's OD even when she was treating him like shit, and in all the other crises in her life, including challenging her to take the Sergeants test, and helped her to be the best cop she could be, even when she wanted to do otherwise.

Here before her was one of her best friends, or at least the part of him that she leaned on, Faith sat stunned, thinking, 'how could I have thought that I didn't know him when I was in his apartment, he's been here all along!'

He sat there with that beautiful smile, just looking at her, waiting, and then Faith was crying. Moe quickly got up, moving around to her side of the table, squatting down to take her hands in his, turning her to face him.

"Faith," he was looking up at her, smiling gently, "Faith please, don't cry, you know I can't take it. Please, I, we, didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no, that's not it," smiling at him, she reached out and hugged him around his neck and shoulder, he hugged her back then she sat back exclaiming, "I just, just thought you were a figment of my imagination! If you knew how many times, I...I mean...I," stopping she suddenly turned red with embarrassment over what she had almost said.

Grinning, Moe finished her sentence for her, "thought you were the one Crazy instead of me?"

"Um, well, actually," Faith laughed, "yea." Both laughing as she hugged him again before sitting back in her chair.

"No," he paused as he stood up, "you weren't crazy, but sometimes I thought I'd go crazy with not being able to tell you the truth about who I was."

As they both laughed at what he'd said, he kissed her lightly on the top of her head before returning to his seat, soon engrossed in 'catching up', as 'Bosco' listened knowing that it would all be ok now.

XXXXX

One Week Later:

Dr. Jedson sat in a chair next to the 'psycho-couch' as Bosco had christened it, the couch that Bosco was now lying on. Usually they would be sitting in a chair across the coffee table from one another, but after Faith's visit, Bosco and Moe had come to a decision, now that everyone important to them knew everything, that it was time to do something about.

"Alright guys," Dr. Jedson quietly spoke, "its time, are you ready?"

"Yea Doc," Bosco replied nervously, "lets do it."

"Yes," Moe calmly answered, "lets go Doc."

Dr. Jedson slowly took them into a deep trance, practiced a few times in individual therapy, so it didn't take long this time even working with the two of them.

Moe had decided on this first, during Rose and Moe's separate sessions it had been discovered that he had been 'born' when Maurice/Bosco was 12 years old, 'they' had not been doing well in school, and had gotten into a lot of trouble with fights. Maurice had stopped coming out completely because of the trauma he had suffered at his Dad's hands, which they had during the sessions discovered to be worse than first thought, after the Divorce, with Bosco having zero interest in school.

Getting into many fights because he couldn't stand bullies, even though for his age he was one of the smaller kids on the playground he would fight like a Tiger. Rose had been beside herself, not knowing what to do about it, Maurice had always been a good student, but since the Divorce and with what had gone on with his Father he'd completely changed. If she wasn't in the principals office, she was in the room with him. Failing grades, skipping out, fighting, the social worker whom the school sent had actually threatened to have him put in a Foster Home if he didn't straighten out, and soon.

One night, after getting his report card, and it coming concurrently with a particularly serious stolen car incident, she lost it. Screaming at him that he was, 'twelve years old for God's sake, what do you plan on doing when you're 16!' screaming herself hoarse when he retorted, 'its my life! You need to just leave me the hell alone!' Rose backhanded him across the face, knocking him to the ground before picking him up to throw him in his room and lock his door on him.

His mother had never hit him like that before.

Rose then sat down in that hall, crying in frustration for hours that night, listening to him scream back at her. Kicking and banging on the door in rage to be let out, her yelling at him that he wasn't ever coming out again until he could stop behaving like a delinquent. This went on all night, until early the next morning he suddenly went quiet.

Thinking Maurice had finally fallen asleep she opened he door to find him in a heap near it, bending she brushed the hair from his forehead before realizing he wasn't asleep, but staring straight ahead unseeing. When after several minutes he still didn't respond to her, Rose began to panic and called for help.

The ER Doctor told her hat he was just exhausted from what had happened, that he would be fine, to take him home and let him 'sleep it off'. If he wasn't back to himself the next day to bring him to his family Doctor. Rose not knowing better did just that. She took him home put him to bed and when late that night he came out of his room she watched quietly as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal, sat down to eat it before looking around to see her and ask if there were any chores she needed him to do.

Rose, feeling guilty about hitting him, told him no and didn't try to question him about what had happened, she was having enough trouble in her own life outside the home and was just grateful it was over, and hoped it would stay that way. When Maurice finished eating he got up from the table, washed his bowl and spoon, putting them away before going back to his room for the night.

The next morning he got up, got dressed, ate his breakfast, kissed her good-bye and went to school, as if nothing had happened.

They never spoke of it again.

Although there were a few more incidents at school, his grades came back up and he stopped having so many discipline problems, while they didn't stop completely most teens have problems of some sort so they weren't looked at as abnormal; especially coming from a boy who's Father was absent from the family life almost completely.

Of course as Dr. Jedson had discovered, it wasn't Bosco in class, it was Moe, they had agreed that he would be in class and Bosco was in charge the rest of the time. Rose still had to sit on him to do his homework because once Bosco took over, he didn't want to give up control until he had too, so if Moe couldn't get it done at recess or studyhall, it didn't get done usually. While a decent student without the homework and study he was not an outstanding on as he might have been if Bosco would have conceded to Moe more often.

After a few years time, Moe did manage to grow strong enough to get Bosco to listen to him more, suggest things that benefited all 'three' of them, and it was at his suggestion after High School that 'they' join the Army.

With his smarts, and Bosco's toughness they joined the Ranger Unit where he was a Mechanic and a leader, having worked in a mechanics shop in High School if his squad needed anything in the field he was able to provide it, and there wasn't; thanks to his youthful indiscretions, anything he couldn't hot-wire when the need arose.

Bosco needed the physical challenge and Moe wanted the money for education, the six years they were in the Army, most of it with the Rangers they loved every minute of it. The order and discipline involved were exactly what they needed to help control their life and set them up for the outside adult world when they got out.

Going to the Police Academy had been a natural progression, suggested to him by both his Squad Leader and Commander, with his strong sense of right and wrong, but ability to separate himself from problems and just do the job it fit his personality, though he would find out quickly and often over the next 11 years, civilians aren't like military personnel in their reaction to seeing the 'Uniform' coming. There were times he still wished he'd stayed in.

During his High School years when Rose had been working long hours and more than one job to support two growing teens Moe had started taking care of Mikey after Bosco's job to help out. Learning he had a natural talent for cooking he made most of the families meals, and with Bosco's need for physical release, they took care of the cleaning also, making sure that when Rose came home often early morning hours she only had to eat, bathe and go to bed if she wanted to. Mikey helped, but Moe and Bosco did the lion's share.

Unfortunately, this 'domestic' side of him also leaned to acting like Mikey's 'Father' which pissed Mikey off to no end, their relationship, one of a deep and close bond in their early years went downhill fast during that time, and by the time they got back from the Army, Mikey was a drug addict and a petty criminal.

They still blamed themselves for that. Yet another problem they had been dealing with, the need to 'fix' things for everyone else while at the same time ignoring the screwing up of their own life. That and the tendency to be seriously judgmental, another wedge in the relationship with Mikey.

Each personality had its own version of 'First Born Syndrome'.

Moe was the one who first saw the need for serious change and had been working Bosco for this to happen. For Bosco's part he started to come around when he realized that the Dr. and Moe didn't have the least bit hesitation or remorse about 'knocking him out' to do the therapy thing anyway, and he'd been pretty pissed about that when he found out about it. That and when he finally figured out that NONE of them were getting out of here until the Doctor and the others stopped seeing him as a threat to them and to himself.

Combined with the thought of never being a Cop again, never working with his partner again, never seeing his own bed again, or dating...Bosco had come around pretty fast.

XXXXXXX

Bosco had been born as Dr. Jedson called it the day his Dad had beaten Rose so badly he'd put her in the hospital for two weeks, only Anthony hadn't stopped there, having broken the door down that night when Maurice wouldn't let him in the window, Anthony screaming about what traitors they all were and how he would make them pay, turned his anger on the boys.

Mikey, cowering and screaming for help behind Maurice as Anthony slapped Maurice to the floor was grabbed up and beaten senseless as Anthony yelled drunkenly that no one was coming to help them. Maurice recovering from the blow quickly, tried to pull his Father off of Mikey but at 10 was no match for the crazed madman. Tossing Mikey aside he turned then to Maurice, who for some reason he now blamed for all the problems in his life.

They'd never figured that one out.

Realizing too late that Anthony only had one target left, Maurice tried to run.

When he woke, he was bleeding from nose and mouth, couldn't see out of his left eye and what he could see out of his right was that he was in the dark. Again. Locked in a basement room he found out later, in his Fathers building.

He was down there for two days before two Police Officers from the Precient his Father lived in found him, searching for the missing presumed dead 10 year old. When the door opened, they found a small, beaten, hungry, very thirsty and extremely quiet child who didn't seem to know where he was or what had happened. Amazed at his toughness, and his composure considering what he'd been through they picked him up and took him to the hospital themselves, not waiting for an Ambulance to arrive.

The Doctors in the ER chalked up his bravado and calmness to shock, and since while he was injured, his injuries weren't as serious as his Mothers or younger Brothers. In two days he was released to a neighbor friend of Rose's to stay until she came home.

That time in the light less room, thinking that Rose and Mikey were dead, that he too would soon be as soon as his Dad decided to come back and finish making him pay; was too much for a child like Maurice. Loving and trusting of both of his parents until this nightmare had started over the divorce, when his world was shattered or so he thought by Anthony, so was he.

Bosco was born into a dark frightening world, and he would remain afraid of the 'dark' all his life.

This is what Dr. Jedson was helping Maurice relive that day in his office. Bosco and Moe helping Maurice cope with the reality of the situation showing him they were safe now.

Taking them all to a 'safe' place in Maurice's memory, then bringing him and them forward through everything that had happened, both then and now.

Maurice was at first not at all willing, being in his self only 10 years old, but he was also the 'core or first' personality, and if this was to work for them all, he had to cooperate.

It took nearly 10 long sessions to get him to actually stay awake and aware long enough to work through the traumas and to trust them enough to show him 'why' he should 'join' and not stay hidden.

Then to even their surprise a remarkable thing happened, Maurice when he realized that he had indeed grown up, that both Mikey and his Mother were ok, and Anthony was no longer a threat let go, and was gone. So fast that for a long while Dr. Jedson was suspicious that he was again in hiding, but both Moe and Bosco assured him that he was indeed gone. Though it wasn't as if everything he was or had been was lost, the memories of their childhood were there, more clear in some ways for both, they even now felt fully what he'd been through. It was just that they 'shared' this and seeing it through the eyes of the 'adult' they had become; shocked and angry that they were at the full memory of what had happened, they dealt with it, and it made them stronger.

XXXXXX

Two days later after the final 'Maurice' session in Dr. Jedson's office:

Jamie was again making her late night rounds, glancing at the clock she saw it was only 10pm. Stopping by Bosco's room to say hello she saw he wasn't there, moving on to the others she decided to stop by on the way back as he didn't actually need close watching anymore.

Passing the nurse's station at the end of the hall she saw him coming towards her, moving kind of slow, his face wearing a look of pain. Seeing he was using his left hand against the wall to support himself, his right holding his abdomen.

Rushing to him, she got under his left arm helping him to a chair in the station before asking him, "Bosco, what's wrong?" At the same time assessing him while he muttered, "I don't feel so good Jamie, it feels like someone's got a hot knife in my gut," gasping as a wave of pain hit, "I'm really hot, is it hot in here?"

As she grabbed up a thermometer, Jamie replied, "No, its not hot in here, where exactly is the pain, are you nauseous and when did it start?"

"Here," pointing to his right side, "it sharp, I can't stand up straight, yea I feel like I'm gonna hurl and a couple of hours ago I guess, but," wincing as another stab hit him, "it wasn't this bad, now it feels like, ow, ow, OW, shit..." Bending in two as she put the thermometer in his mouth and took his wrist in hers to take his pulse.

"Ok, pulse is 120," she muttered as she pulled the thermometer to read, "damn Bosco, 103, you are really working this huh?"

At his rolling eyes, and grunt of pain, she patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Bosco, you're going to be fine, but you may have appendicitis, and you need to be in the ER instead of up here," adding as he gave her a panicked look, "I said, Don't Worry, ok?" As he reached out for her hand as she called for assistance Jamie saw the look of fear on his face, soothing him with, "Bosco, I won't leave you alone, ok, I'll go down with you."

Gasping in pain he gave her a grateful look, asking worriedly, "Will I have to have surgery?"

Smiling at him, "Hey, we're not even sure that's what you have yet, but just in case you do need to get checked, lets worry about 'surgery' after the Doc takes a look see, aright?"

His blue eyes staring straight into her hazel ones, "Ok, Jamie," gasping, "I trust you," before putting his head down again.

Calling down to the ER she had them on standby as she called for an orderly and gurney to transport him down. When the man arrived he helped her load Bosco onto the gurney, lying on his side, knees pulled to his chest he was moaning in pain now, eyes shut tight, "Hang on Bosco," Jamie comforted him, "you're going to be fine."

When the elevator doors opened downstairs, the ER staff was waiting on him, whisking him away while Jamie went to call up for a replacement for her shift, there was no way she was leaving until she knew he was okay, or until Rose got there, she'd promised him. So, after she'd secured her shift, and called Rose and then Faith as she would have been stunned to find out it was anything less serious than appendicitis Jamie went to be with him.

XXXXX

Faith and Rose came through the ER doors at a dead run, "Where's Bosco," Faith asked breathlessly as she saw one of the ER nurses, the woman pointing to Exam Room 3.

"In there waiting on the Doctor to get back," she answered as they passed her and entered the room. Seeing him lying on the bed, pain and in obvious pain as Jamie motioned for them to come ahead in.

Entering Rose and Faith asked at the same time, "What happened," Rose going to him, "how is he?" Reaching his side at the bed, she asked him directly, "Baby what happened? Are you hurt?"

Opening his eyes, Bosco looked around, seeing Faith standing at the foot of the bed before he spotted his mother, "I'm fine Mom, hey Faith, what are you guys doing here?"

Faith took notice of his holding of Jamie's hand, and knew if Bosco were seeking comfort he must be really sick, "Hey yourself, Bosco," then to Jamie, "what's happened? What's wrong with him?" Jamie had kept her suspicions to herself during the phone calls, just telling them he was ill and they needed to come to the hospital right away.

"You don't look fine to me Maurice!" You're pale, burning up," Rose had her hand on his head, his grimace making Faith and Jamie smirk, "and you're obviously in pain!" Holding his other hand, she scowled at him, "Now what is wrong?"

Moaning again in pain, Bosco drew his legs up tighter, he seemed to them to suddenly get worse, Faith asked Jamie, "What did the Doctor say?"

Seeing Bosco was in no condition to answer them answered, "I could be appendicitis," and at the look of fear on their faces and Rose's exclamation of 'appendicitis' she quickly added, "but, Dr. Thomas is waiting for the results to be sure."

As if on cue Dr. Thomas entered the room, shaking his head, "Well, Boscorelli, it looks like you will indeed be taking a trip to the OR tonight after all," holding up the test results in his hand, "YOU have one Raging case of appendicitis and should be real glad you ran into Nurse Richards here, if she'd not found you and you'd have to wait longer for surgery, you'd really be one sick puppy!"

Bosco moaned as if to dismiss his comments as Dr. Thomas then explained what would happen before, during and after surgery to him and Rose, by the time he'd finished they were moving him out the door heading up to the OR.

Rose and Faith stopping to tell him good-bye, Rose kissing him on his forehead and cheek telling him they'd be there when he woke up.

Jamie about to leave, as Rose and Faith both being there she was going back to her shift now, told him good-bye, but as she tried to do so, Bosco grabbed her hand tighter, "NO, please you said you wouldn't leave me, Jamie! Please don't leave," holding her hand to his chest, he pleaded with his eyes, "please." Finding Dr. Thomas in the hall, Bosco worked on him next as he saw Jamie's reluctance, "Please, can't she stay with me? I don't want her to leave!"

Rose and Faith standing stunned giving him and Jamie a look, then glancing at one another with a 'what's that about' exchange, Dr. Thomas shrugged looking at Jamie, "If she's willing, I don't care."

Bosco returned his pleading look to Jamie, and that was all it took, she caved, "Yea, of course Bosco, I'll go with you, I did promise not to leave."

Moments later they were gone, leaving Rose and Faith to find the waiting room.

XXXXX

There was a complication in the OR when they sedated him, and had Jamie actually left him in the ER the anesthesiologist would not have had a clue as to what was wrong. As they put Bosco to sleep, Moe woke up.

"What's going on," Moe asked then gasp as the pain hit him, "where am I?"

"What the hell?" the Anesthesiologist exclaimed looking at his gauges, "How..."

Jamie hearing Moe, quickly explained to the Doctor what must have happened, and while he wasn't sure he quite understood what was going on, he did as she suggested and soon they had 'both' out and the surgery commenced without further problems.

XXXXX

When he came to in recovery, Jamie was there, telling him everything was fine and that she would go and get Rose and Faith now that he was awake. Smiling she knew it was Bosco when he lay there looking at her, "You didn't leave me," a statement on a question, looking at her oddly.

"No, of course not, you asked me to stay remember," a half smile on her face, "so I stayed. Besides, how could I leave my favorite patient alone with the big bad Surgeon?"

Smirking he answered her hoarsely, "I thought Moe was your favorite patient."

"Guess you were wrong," Jamie rubbed his arm gently, "because you both are."

Nodding, he whispered his throat feeling raw, "Thank you Jamie, I was really scared, I've never had surgery before, and, well, thank you," coughing, "Ow, oh, oh that hurts..."

The Recovery Nurse walking in as he began to complain remarked, "It's suppose to hurt you just had surgery you know!" Winking at Jamie as she took his pulse, "I'll give you something for the pain, but the coughing is good for you, helps to clear your lungs," after she'd given him pain medication and checked his vitals one more time, Jamie asked her if his family could come in now.

"Yea, that's cool," she answered as she left to go check on another patient, "tell them to come on in."

"I'll go get them," Jamie told Bosco, "I know they are anxious to see you, the Doctor talked to them already, but I know how I would feel if I were them," she started to pull away, but he stopped her, looking down at him, "what?"

"Jamie," clearing his throat, "I really appreciate this, and I know Moe does too," his soft voice emotional, "all you've done for us," he paused as she smiled gently, "if we ever get out of this place..."

As he paused, she tried to interrupt, "Hey, its okay Bosco, really, I'm just glad I got to meet and get to know you, even if you have been a huge pain in my ass somedays." A light laugh escaping her, but he was not to be stopped.

"Please, Jamie just listen okay?" At her serious expression and nod he continued, "Not a lot of people have ever really given me a chance, you know? Most, hear my mouth and my attitude and dismiss me as a hot head or troublemaker, so please, don't you do it now, ok? another nod from her and he went on, "None of the other nurses or really anyone here but you and J.J. bothered to get to know me or help me, I was, hell I am, just another patient, a case to them, even Dr. Jedson with everything we've told him doesn't know me or Moe like you do. I know its just his job and all, but, well, I'm trying to say, if we ever get out of here, I will never, We will never forget you and what you did for Moe and me, Nurse Jamie Richards, if you ever need anything, its yours, and you already have my friendship."

Almost overcome with emotion, Jamie slowly nodded, finally telling him, "I really pray you do get out of here one day Bosco, because I would really love to get to know you, out there, and you have my friendship too. No matter what happens next, I have really enjoyed getting to know you both, and I can't imagine never seeing you again."

Smiling now, she reached over and kissed his forehead before leaving to go and tell Rose and Faith they could come in.

XXXXX

"Hey sleepyhead," Rose holding his hand on one side of the bed, Faith standing on the other, "how are you feeling?"

His eyes opening slowly, a sweet smile on his face from the painkillers having kicked in good, Bosco replied, "Peachy, just peachy!" Closing his eyes immediately he was sound asleep.

Faith unable to help herself began laughing quietly, Rose trying not to soon joined her remarking, "Peachy? Peachy. Well damn baby, I guess you're going to survive this too huh?"

Faith snickering adding, "I guess so huh?" A large grin on her face as she commented, "Think I could get some of those good drugs he's on?" Both women burst out again in quiet laugher as a nurse passing the cubicle shushed them, "I'm serious," Faith giggled, sending them both into more laughter as relief actually set in that once again, Bosco had come through trouble alive, if not unscathed or unscarred.

Surely he would be the death of them both the way he made them worry as he did so.

TBC...


	13. Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of Me ...

Wow, look at me..lol I got this one up in record time I think!  No really, I did!  hehehe  short chappi here, mostly from Bosco's pov, the next two..last two on this story (until the sequal starts...oh yea, there isn't only one of those either...good grief...) will be up in a short time.  They are already on the comp...whoo hoo and just need to be checked for mistakes.

Enjoy...and thanks for the reviews and emails and stuff, you guys likeing this make it soooo worth it.  :)

M.

Bosco, Maurice and Moe, cont':

Chapter 13

'_I've been sitting in this window looking out at the snow coming down for hours now, talking to the snow in my head, or is that talking to the snow outside my head? _

_I can't believe that it was July 16, 2004 when I got here, and here it is January 16, 2005 already. Six months, its been six months since I came here, if someone had ever told me that I could or would end up here...we.., actually truth is, I always thought I'd end up in a place like this, its just that I never thought that it would be because...no, that's not right either._

_The way I was, still am, I never knew it wasn't normal, you know, I mean I never asked anyone else if it was different for them, guess I just assumed it was the same for everybody, sort of like you hear people say they didn't know they couldn't see as well as everyone else until someone showed them different. What the hell, everyone has problems, right?_

_I mean, hell I've never known anyone who had a so called 'normal' childhood, not even Faith's was perfect, her Dad being a drunk and all, and her Mom like in this complete denial anything's wrong mode all the time. The way I see it, or saw it, everyone is screwed up in some way. _

_Look at Sul, he's a Cop I know, everything he's gone through, from his wife Tatiana's murder, her kid being the one to bring that on them before he was killed, Sully losing it big time trying to drink it all away, man..._

_Then there's Carlos, he's a Paramedic, grew up just as bad as me I guess, well, maybe not quite, at least his old man just died on him when he left, didn't try to kill the whole damn family doing it, but still, growing up in Foster care because he was 'lost', and a LOT of different Foster homes, that can't be good, has to mess you up right? He at least had the good sense to know his baby girl needed more and gave her up for adoption. Still, he gets to see her, even got to pick her family for her, she'll know she's loved, and watched out for, that has to mean something right? At least I hope it does for her sake. I figure Carlos must be in line for a free pass from God one of these days because of that._

_Then there's Kim and Jimmy, heck if Joey...that's their kid, grows up and I don't have to arrest him for robbing liquor stores it'll be a miracle. Those two only think about themselves, I don't care how much they claim otherwise, yea, they say its all because they want what's best for him, but come on, the way they fight and duke it out over him...no kid wants to deal with that kind of shit. Like he's some toy to pull at to hurt the other one, idiots. Faith says they're trying to work it out again and be together, yea, ok, we'll see how long that lasts before one of them ends up in someone else's pants._

_Like I said, most everyone has problems, even Emily and Charlie, that's Faith's kids. Watched their parents almost get a divorce a couple of years ago over Fred's drinking, then Emily acts out doing drugs and OD'd, mostly because she was so mad at Faith. Things look better for them though, Faith and Fred seem to be making an effort, yea, they'll be ok, I know it._

_Ty, man, his Dad was killed in the line of duty so he grew up without one at all, hell he became a Cop because he was trying to be like his Dad, instead of finishing law school, or going to law school, can't remember which one it was. Thing is, Ty's nothing like his Dad from what I hear from others, his Dad was dirty, but not Ty, straight arrow like me. Enough shit in this screwed up world without the Cops being the bad guys if you ask me, pretty sure that's Ty's thinking too._

_Alex, she was a Paramedic-Fire, got killed working a traffic accident that Cruz and I caused chasing a drug dealer. We didn't know he'd do what he did, but still, I had a lot of guilt over that one, makes you feel like you could have stopped it somehow if you'd just have done something, anything different. Alex was a Firefighter cause she wanted to be what her Dad was, always trying to prove she was just as good as the other guys...he was killed in the Trade Towers thing on 9-11...that made it even worse for her, he died a hero, even harder to live up to that than what he already was in her eyes._

_My Dad, no, I'm not going to think about that now, maybe never again. We, Moe and me dealt with that with Dr. Jedson enough if you ask me. So, we let it go, can't let his life keep screwing us up, can't keep looking for his replacement either, Doc, showed us we have to stop looking outside to fill that space, and start looking internal. laughs Use to think that was 'new age' crap, but hey, you learn right? And that's just what we did because you know what, life's too damn short to do anything else._

_So, anyway, everyone is screwed up._

_I just didn't know my screwed up was so different, you know?_

_So, now I know, and learning it the hard way almost killed my partner, me more than once, hell almost killed a lot of people in my past and hell it did kill Alex, or at least helped kill her._

_Lots of times in my life I've ended up trusting the wrong people because of it, like Glen Hobart, man did I screw up there. Guy committed Cop suicide, bastard used me as a hostage to do it, made me part of it. But I put myself in the middle so...then there was Cruz, I didn't really love her or anything, it was just sex, or at least that's what I tell myself now, was the excitement of it all, the unit, she was exciting and beautiful...more of that bad judgment seems I use to be so good at. But I've been working on that a lot these last six months._

_Took Dr. Jedson a while to get me to understand that what I thought was normal, thought was just something nobody talked about, was in fact completely abnormal._

_When he did, man was I freaked!_

_Hey, its not everyday you find out that other people don't hear voices in their head, that they don't have three people living in there, with two different lives going on. That they don't wake up in a college Sociology class when they went to sleep in their bed just a few hours before after a twelve hour shift as a Cop! Yea, that's right, college. Boy let me tell you that was a shock._

_That its not normal to get into the shower at the beginning of a vacation anticipating going out to score and then find yourself in the kitchen dumping a pot of boiling water and pasta into a strainer bowl thing in the sink...boy did I hate that one, burnt the crap out of my hand...with some girl you've never seen before in your life looking at you like you just stepped off a space ship when you ask her who the fu...well, laughs you get the idea...three days later because your 'other self' decided this vacation, 'HE' got to go first!_

_That its not normal to have nightmares every night of your entire life, that you don't have to have some one night stand just to sleep one night a week without waking up screaming, because a body in the bed keeps them away...anyway, I think you get the point here._

_My life is NOT normal, I'M not normal, I know that now._

_It took a lot of sessions with Dr. Jedson, twice a day at first, and if Moe hadn't been so sneaky about it I still wouldn't have accepted it, still would be giving everyone a hard time and still be fighting it._

_So, in a way I guess, I actually have myself to thank for being here today, at this crossroads, with this decision to make._

_Even I can see the irony in that. And I still can't believe we've gotten to this point._

_Moe and I talked about it, well, thought about it actually I guess, and we've decided to take the next step. The Merging as Dr. Jedson calls it, the best case scenario is that we blend so well that we just become one person, a whole as he calls it, no more separation, both here still, but as one not two. Still can't quite wrap my head around that, but Moe can, so and since I trust him, and now Dr. Jedson...yea ok, so, lets do this thing right?_

_We had to wait until after recovering from the surgery though, Doc wouldn't even consider it until now._

_Thing is, there are so many things that can go wrong...scares the shit out of me. The lease of all is that it doesn't work at all, the worst is one of us could die, be totally lost, like he never was to begin with, lose all the memories he's ever made, all the stuff he ever learned, felt._

_I've been here for hours, and I still can't make myself get up and go down that hall into his office. _

_I need to talk to someone, wish I could talk to you Jamie, wish this snow would stop, then maybe you could get here in time. I'm afraid, afraid I'll never see you again if you don't. I decided not to see my Mom or brother or even Faith until this is done, I just couldn't deal with their fears, I might not be able to go through with this if I had to say good-bye to them, just in case, you know? Moe, he already said his good-bye to Mom and to Faith, but I don't think they really understood what he was telling them, didn't exactly spell it out, he's scared too I guess, I mean hell its a hard concept for us to really deal with, why lay it all on them too._

_Oh, shit, man I feel like I really will go crazy, I don't want to die, but I can't stay like this, its just too hard. Damn it, look at me, crying like a baby...I'm so afraid, Jamie where are you, I need you to be here with me for this. You gave me the ability to survive this place, without you I would probably still be running in circles hiding._

_I can't leave this world, it that's what's to happen without saying good-bye to you first, telling you...'_

"Hey there," Jamie quietly spoke, "mind if I join you, you look like you're in deep thought." Sitting down next to him in the darkened room she saw that he was crying, but said nothing about it.

"Jamie, I..." Bosco, turning his head slightly to look at her stopped, tired of being the strong one, pleading with his eyes for her to know it was him, to understand, to help him.

"Bosco..." Jamie reached for his hand.

"Yea," he replied, as she waited, grasping her hand in his as if he'd never let go again, "Jamie, I, I...I don't want to die," there, he'd said it outloud, and broke down.

"I know, honey, I know, I don't want you to die either," laying her right hand on the back of his hair, him holding onto her left hand, Bosco leaned to her and putting his arms around her as Jamie took him into her arms they held each other close. Jamie was herself crying now, she couldn't imagine the strength it must have taken the two of them to come to this decision but for herself she was scared as hell over it.

Sitting in the darkness, holding him, Jamie had a long moment where she wanted to make him get up, and let her get him out of here before it was too late, but, that would not solve his problem, only delay the solution to it.

Finally he pulled away, sitting back again to look into her eyes, Jamie could see that his decision was done, he was okay now with his fear undercontrol, nodding she smiled gently at him as they both turned to watch the snow, still holding hands. Sitting a long time together, Bosco telling her what she had done for him, how she had helped to save his life with the things she'd done for him, all he'd wanted to say while waiting for her to come here today, now said.

Jamie listened to him pour out his heart, and realized to her horror and growing sorrow, that the very things that she had done for him, for them...that he thought had saved him, might now have helped him come to a decision that would, could, in the end kill one of them, him.

XXXX

They entered Dr. Jedson's office hand in hand.

"Stay with me," Bosco spoke but it wasn't a question, "stay with US."

"Of course," Jamie answered him, "I'm staying."

XXXX

"Aright, Bosco, Moe, its time," Dr. Jedson was again sitting in the chair next to the couch Bosco was lying on, "shall we begin?"

This time Jamie was sitting on the other side, holding Bosco's hand.

"Lets get started Doc," Bosco answered him in a clear strong voice.

"Lets go, I'm ready," Moe replied quietly.

Jamie felt her hand squeezed again and somehow knew it wasn't one, it was both here now.

TBC...


	14. Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of Me ...

One more after this one folks! Whoo hoo almost done! ;)

Transitional chapter here...enjoy!

M.

Bosco, Maurice and Moe, cont"

Chapter 14

'_Standing here zipping up this suitcase, watching Mikey take out the box of my books, and movies and stuff I can't stop grinning. Still can't believe I'm getting out of here!_

_Wow, three weeks; that's all the time it took for US to feel like ME! The actual Merging only took one long, long, long session, but it took awhile for me to comprehend and digest all the new stuff!_

_I had asked Dr. Jedson the next day if he would contact my Family, and ask them not to visit. He had agreed, seeing how confused I was._

_I mean Wow; it was a lot to take!_

_Realizing that you have all, well most all; kind of hard to know if anything is missing; of someone else's memories and feelings, was overwhelming. Suddenly; there are people you didn't know well; and now you do, including a few you wish you didn't! Having all the experiences of your lives wrapped up in one set of memories! Having both the good ones and the bad ones; with; all the feelings that they bring with them flooding in on you. And then, realizing that these memories are not someone else's anymore but all yours, and really they always were._

_Talk about feeling like you're going crazy!_

_Only took a few days though for it to start to feel, well, normal I guess._

_The only thing Dr. Jedson told everyone for me was that it had worked; maybe even better that expected; and that they could call him anytime to check on me; but to give me the time and space to 'become' as he put it; 'myself'._

_So, anyway here I am getting ready to go home!_

_I called Ma and she called Mikey to help with the hauling. Ma had been asked to come up a few days ago; she still couldn't believe it, says I seem like myself to her; of course she only really ever saw the good side of me. We were always real careful about that, so..._

_When Mikey came in today he looked me over and after a few minutes of talking told me that I still looked like the same 'asshole' to him. That cracked us both up but Ma didn't think it was so funny!_

_Dr. Jedson's already been here this morning to sign the release papers and say good-bye._

_He's a good guy; yeah; I owe him a lot, told him so too. He always acts like it no big deal, but, I know better. I can tell; I really got under his skin. I notice those things more now._

_Told me to call him anytime I needed to talk; and then he said something really wild; told me that the insurance had paid for me to be here but had stopped paying for 'his' services; something about limits and stuff. _

_I didn't hear it all because, I tell you I almost hit the floor; I mean there were A LOT of visits, you know! All I could see was I would still be paying him from the old folk's home!_

_Then he really blew me away! Told me that it had been HIS privilege to know me and help me and he was wiping out my entire bill to him and that went for any future follow-ups! Oh my god, I still am stunned!_

_Yeah, I owe him big, huh!'_

"Hey, man, hear your getting out of here this morning!" J.J. said as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah can you believe it? And this time I'm walking down those halls not running down them!" He laughed quietly walking over with his hand out.

"Oh, man I see Nurse Corning's been here already!" J.J. said, shaking hands and looking pointedly at something on the bed.

"Yeah, she wanted me to have something to remember her by!" Looking at but still not wanting to touch the catheter that she had brought him earlier when she stopped by to tell him "Get Out".

They both started laughing.

"Man I thought she was really going to use that on me!" Shivering in memory of That Moment!

"Actually for a while there I thought she was, too! Things sure have changed, huh!" J.J. stood looking down at him fondly.

"Yeah, J.J. they have. I want to thank you, if you hadn't helped me gain control during those first days and weeks, she probably Would have used that; or worse!" He laughed.

"Hey, it's no big deal, ok? I was just doing my job." Both of them knowing that wasn't really the truth but being men let it go at that. "Well I got to go, got Real sick people here, not fakers like you." Reached out to quickly hug him, then he was gone.

Jamie came in then with papers in her hand and a wheelchair, grinning at him wickedly.

"Oh no, nope, I'm not getting in that thing!" Horrified at the thought he backed up, "I am not letting anyone see me leaving here like that! I've got two feet and they work just fine, thank you!"

"Now, now don't be like that. You know its hospital policy. Don't want me to call Nurse Corning back in here do you?" She was acting all sweet and innocent but was trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"You are an evil woman, you know that don't you!" He stood there for a long moment scrunching up his face with trying to figure out which was the lesser of two evils.

The wheelchair won.

"Just don't expect me to be happy about it, ok!" Then he sat down in it and a laughing Jamie wheeled him down the hall into the elevator and out through the front doors, to where Mikey and Rose were waiting with the Taxi.

He and Jamie had already said their good-byes earlier before anyone else had gotten there. But there was one thing left that he wanted to do. When he got up to get in the Taxi, he told Rose and Mikey to go ahead and get in he would be right there.

Then he turned to Jamie, "Well, this is it."

She just stood there smiling at him, unable to speak, tears in her eyes, and nodding at him.

He stepped to her and took her into a hug. Jamie hugged him back for all she was worth. "I am so proud of you," she said tears falling now.

Stepping back slightly, he looked into her eyes and then; just as she saw the mischievous glint in his; put both hands on the back of her head fingers tangling in her hair, pulled her back to him and kissed her; at first softly then with passion; Jamie reaching up to hold the sides of his face as she kissed him back.

It only lasted a few moments, but there was a lifetime in that kiss; stepping back but not moving his hands; "I have been dying to do that since forever," he grinned, "and Wow!"

"Yeah, that goes for me too; wow," then staring into his eyes as she thought, 'if only'.

Seeing the look on her face that he knew was mirrored on his, tears in his eyes now, he leaned over and touching forehead to forehead with her, said:

"If only," as if he could read her thoughts.

"If only," she said at the same time; as if she could read his...both of them knowing that all the, 'ifs,' in the world couldn't fix this. Too much stood between them.

"Friends; Always," she was not asking.

"Yes, Jamie; Friends; Always," knowing she wasn't asking.

He turned and got into the back seat; with Rose and Mikey trying to act like they hadn't seen what had taken place; closed the door, and with his hand pressed to the window, but not looking back, was gone as the Taxi pulled away.

Jamie didn't stand there watching. She knew he wouldn't turn back. She walked back into the hospital her hand raising to touch her lips; knowing that she would never be the same and she would never forget.

XXXX

Two days later he was standing outside of an apartment knocking on the door. He hoped that she was home.

The door finally opened, and Emily was standing there. "What the heck, OH MY GOD, what are you doing here! MOM, QUICK GET IN HERE!" she yelled.

Faith came running when she heard Emily yell like she had seen a ghost. "What's wrong Emily, who's here..." trailing off when she saw him standing there.

Emily didn't answer her; she just stepped back, grinning. She would be 18 next month and had really wised up in the last year. Seeing the look on her moms face she quickly made her self scarce, saying before she went, "Hey its good to see you again! You're looking good, bye!"

Faith stood there looking at him, a nervous but glad smile on her face; not sure what to say, she hadn't seen him or even talked to him since Dr. Jedson had called her to ask her to stay away for awhile. She knew the reason of course, and that made her extremely nervous right now, because, she wasn't sure 'who' she was looking at right now.

"Faith, Faith Yokas?" He asked her with a slight smile, and then waited for her to answer.

"Yeah," her smile fading fast, thinking, 'oh god,' because she knew the risks in what he had done, "yeah, I'm Faith Yokas," trying not to cry as she stood there frozen.

"Hi, I was told that we use to know each other," reaching out to shake her hand.

"Yeah, we do, or did, or, I mean," shaking his hand but not sure how to continue, thinking, 'hanging by a thread here!'

"Well, then, nice to meet you again," smiling at her, "guess I'd better introduce myself."

"Maurice Louis Boscorelli, and it's nice to meet you," he said then paused and as he leaned in, "but you can call me Bosco," and then as he pulled her towards him added, "and I can still beat your tail in a footrace," and as she saw the glint in his eyes and the wicked grin on his face, "only now I can use bigger words when I taunt you after!"

"BOCSO," she yelled at him, "DAMN YOU!!! Don't you ever do that to me again, DAMN IT," slapping him hard on his shoulder she pulled him into the room, as he yelled "Ouch, take it easy woman; I just got out of the hospital!"

And they were both laughing as she pulled him in into the room and hugged the stuffing out of him.

XXXX

"So, are you really out of the hospital for good," she was asking as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, Dr. Jedson wants me to come in for a few follow-ups just to see how it's going, you know," he answered her.

Faith wanted to ask him if he was all Bosco, both or what but wasn't sure how to start. So she asked instead, "Is Bosco, the name you picked to go by, or..." not sure how to finish that.

"Yeah, but, I decided to keep answering to the names that everyone already calls me because even though I'm not really just Bosco; or Moe anymore I guess; since I'm really both of them at the same time just with one voice when I think and when I speak, and since I've always answered to both, why change and confuse everyone? I have all or most of the experiences of both, and let me tell you, Faith, it took awhile to get used to that," He paused, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I'll bet. I still can't really wrap around that, you know," she said then waited.

"Well you're not alone. I mean when I realized some of the things that have gone on that I didn't know about; and yet in some way I guess I did know, just not on the surface level;" pausing, "I know that doesn't make a lot of sense; especially, when I'M shocked by both sets of memories." He stopped taking another drink.

She sat there waiting.

"I guess that's because I have both the memories and the blank spaces, you know, though the blank spaces are filling up fast. It's like I'm accepting what I remember easier now, it doesn't' seem so strange anymore. Dr. Jedson says that's the healthy way the mind copes fills in the blanks with what's familiar, and hey, I almost feel like I know now what normal feels like. He even cleared me to go back to work." She could tell he was finished now

"Really, what did Swersky say about that, or have you talked to him yet?" She didn't know what else to say.

He saw the look and knew what she was thinking.

"Faith, it's ok. Dr. Jedson gave me a clean bill of mind," laughing at the 'joke' but knew she wouldn't get the double meaning.

"Really, Faith he said that there is no reason I can't do my job now. The things that were hurting me; the things that were a danger to others I work with, are," pausing, "gone."

And for the first time he realized that indeed they were 'gone', and begin to grin.

"Oh, don't worry though, I still can kick a little ass if I have to, just now I'll read um their rights first!" Laughing at her expression, then; reaching down and grabbing his shin and hollering, "OW, that hurt," as she kicked him under the table.

"Oh, yeah well that's, good and I hope Swersky puts you on desk duty for a year for what you did me earlier," she laughed.

"Dang Faith, it was just a joke," not laughing now, then, "Hey did I tell you I can type now?"

And at the shocked look on her face he added, "that's, right, AND I can use a computer too" proudly.

Then cracked up when she said, "Oh MY GOD he created a monster," as she pretended to faint.

XXXX

Six weeks later: 8 months and 1 week almost to the day of his 'breakdown in the tunnels; Bosco was back at work and OFF desk duty, finally. He had only taken two weeks to get used to his 'new' life on the 'outside' and then Swersky had cleared him to come back. He got a few looks and more than a few remarks, especially from Sully and the bucket boys, but he would have done the same if it was them so he took it, of course he promised retribution but, over all it was just like always. That's what its like to belong.

Sitting in roll call today he was anxiously awaiting his assignment.

He still didn't know if he and Faith would be partners again, she was running late so he hadn't gotten to see her before hand. It had been brought up a few times by them both, but there had been no decision and he didn't push. This had to be her decision and he respected that.

He knew that she had been riding with CJ and that he was a good cop who had 'gotten her back' in more than one scrap. He could tell she was worried about what 'both' of them would think so, again, he didn't push. He knew that whatever she decided it would be okay, they would still be friends.

"We have an announcement today people. Actually two announcements," Swersky paused for effect.

"Today Officer Boscorelli is back on the streets," pausing at the mix of clapping, catcalls, whistles and "somebody call 911!"

Bosco took a moment to say, "Thanks, boss, and; thank you to all my fans and admirers," to the group overall and "you'll get yours", pointing to the 911 commentator.

"Okay, okay people settle down, I'm not finished here," pausing as Faith came into the room, and waiting while she stepped up next to him; she was looking around the room with a nervous smile on her face.

Bosco looked at her, as did CJ; then they looked at each other and then again at her; each thinking, 'uh oh, here it comes.'

"You all know," Swersky continued, "Sgt. Yokas, I assume?"

The room broke out in cheers and clapping as Bosco and CJ both sat there stunned. 'SGT. Yokas?' They couldn't have been more shocked if you had told them that, well, there wasn't anything that you could have told them to shock them more.

CJ looking at Bosco, asked, "Did you know about this?"

"No, did you," he asked still stunned.

"Hell no," he answered.

Then they both shook their heads and looking back at her joined in the clapping and cheering.

"Ok, people, settle down," Swersky said, then, looking at Faith who was grinning now that she saw the look on both her 'partners' faces, "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into!"

She just laughed, and said "I think so Lieu, I think so."

That wasn't the only surprise that day. At Faith's suggestion, Lt. Swersky assigned Bosco and CJ as partners.

XXXX

Later as they went to the car, they had their first fight.

"Give me the keys, I drive," this from Bosco.

"Oh HELL NO; I remember your driving; I'M driving," CJ said as he held the keys out of Bosco's way and kept walking to the RMP.

"Yeah, well I remember your driving; too Swamp Boy and you need to give me those keys. I have no plans to go back to the ER any damn time soon," Bosco was getting a little hot now.

"SWAMP BOY, listen you little cut-off stump of a hotheaded, Italian..." trailing off and then they both quickly looked around at the "Harrumph, Harrumph," behind them.

Faith was standing there, her arms folded with a scolding look on her face.

"Am I going to have to separate you two already?"

They stopped fighting looked at each other and then grinning, turned back and snapped too with salutes and together, "NO, SGT. YOKAS, MAM'N!"

Raising her eyebrow at their antics and then realizing that; she could make them stand there all day if she wanted to; didn't return the salute, instead she walked down the steps and taking the keys from CJ's free hand stepped back and looking at each of them in turn said sternly:

"There is one set of keys, one car, and 8 to 12 hours in this shift! You boys need to learn how to share! You will each take 2 hour shifts of driving and; Bosco DON'T CUT your eyes at me, STRAIGHT AHEAD OFFICER;" and when he had done so, "and NO smirking Caster"; then, "as I was saying...and then trade; with; YOUR PARTNER! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!!?" She was scowling at them now.

"YES, SGT. YOKAS" from them both together. They weren't grinning now.

'Good, NOW GET OUT THERE! AND DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS AGAIN!"

And she then smartly returned their salute.

As they looked to each other with a 'damn, who was that' look on their faces, Faith turned and walking up the steps to go back inside tossed the keys into the air; not looking back to see who caught them.

Shouts of "I GOT THEM, LET GO" and "NO, I GOT THEM, YOU LET GO," behind her as shaking her head and going through the door she wondered if Swersky was right about her not knowing what she was getting into.

TBC...


	15. Bosco, Maurice and Moe: The Three of Me ...

Well, here it is, finished finally.  Too me long enough to retype it into my comp,,,but I did it.  LOL

One posting after this one...a thank you for all the people who were kind enough to review. I am going to start doing that to show you guys I do indeed read them and that I do love them...all of them.

Enjoy :)

M.

Bosco, Maurice and Moe, cont:

Chapter 15

"HEY, LADY, DO YOU SEE ME STANDING HERE OR WHAT!?" CJ was yelling as he jumped back out of the way of the black SUV that was zipping past the accident scene. He was directing traffic around the pileup of cars, the 8 cars that had all run into each other when two red lights turned green at the same time; or so the drivers claimed.

The SUV's driver flipped him off and roared down the street.

"HEY, DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID!?" He yelled over at Bosco, "I OUGHT TO SEND ESU TO HER HOUSE FOR THAT!"

Bosco, who was sitting on the hood of their RMP writing tickets as fast as he could because he was hungry and it was TIME FOR LUNCH, looked up and said, "Aw, now CJ don't be such a baby, she knows she had the right of way, you just didn't, cause you didn't go to Wal Mart for your license."

Causing the lady he was writing the rear ending ticket for to giggle. He looked at her over his sunglasses and very seriously asked, "You think that's funny?"

She quickly said, "Uh, no officer, of course not." Thinking 'oh great, now I'll get a bigger fine.'

"Darnn, then I must be losing my touch; because I thought it was hysterical." And then he winked at her.

"Cute, that's real cute." She was shaking her head and grinning now.

Doc and Kim were tending to a minor injury to a man who was in one of the front cars. Sully and Ty were taking statements and then handing them to the person who it was for whom they then directed to Bosco for the 'ticket' if it was called for, and since most of the vehicles involved were rear Enders as well as those who were rear Ended there were a lot of them. Faith was also on scene just in case they needed help, she was checking on people who might have seen what caused the accident.

"Hey, Doc look, who's that? I haven't seen him around before," Kim asked she had spotted CJ, and as she indicated with her head the direction, Doc looked over at him.

"That's Bosco's new partner, he's been here awhile, and he rode with Faith while Bosco was gone." He couldn't believe that she had missed CJ. He was a blond Jimmy type and well, Doc knowing Kim...

Kim just looked at Doc smiled and wiggling her eyebrows at him said, "Really, he's cute. Do you know if he's single? I wonder if I could get Bosco to introduce us."

Then, "No, I'll just walk past him and drop my stethoscope." Picking on Doc; as she saw him getting one of his 'looks' again.

Doc rolled his eyes and went back to checking the guys' vitals, again.

Sully was looking over at CJ who was yelling at yet another insane New York driver,

"HEY MORON, HOW ABOUT I COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR TIRES FOR YOU!" CJ flinging his arm out, "BE CAREFUL, I'M WORKING HERE YOU KNOW!!"

Faith walked up to Sully and TY at about that time and turning to her Sully nodded in his direction.

"Watch this Faith," then catching Ty's eye he shouted over to him, "HEY CJ, YOU CHANNELING BOSCORELLI AGAIN!"

Faith and Ty started to laugh and then cracked up with Sully as both CJ and Bosco, yelled back together:

"BITE ME SULLY!"

And then went right back to what they were doing.

"Sully, you were right; 'That is Scary'!" Faith had her head down laughing.

Ty laughingly remarked, "He does that to them all the time and the scary thing is Faith they almost always answer him together and DON'T even notice!"

Ty walked over to CJ to give him a break thinking that it would be easier to do that than to have to call ESU to get him off one of these idiots; after all a cop can only take directing traffic for so long, you know!

"Hey, Ty, thanks I don't know how much more of these idiots I can stand!" CJ sighed as he headed off to see if he could help his partner, then he spotted Kim. He smiled at her and winked and then joined his partner. Sully and Faith had finished what they were doing and were helping Bosco, too, who had been complaining about having to do all the work and starving to death at the same time.

"Hey, guys see that blonde over there," CJ asked.

Looking up they asked, "Which one?"

The one working with Doc, what's her..." and before he could finish.

They looked at Kim and back at him and the three together:

"NO!!!!! AND DON'T ASK AGAIN!!!!"

Holding his hands up at them in self defense as he cried out, "OK, OK, GEES I was just asking!"

"Well, don't ask ok! Believe me you don't want to go there," said the three of them together, again.

Then looking at each other they started laughing.

"GEES, now who's channeling?! And you guys are doing My MOM!" frowning as they laughed again, he went back to writing a ticket.

EPILOGUE:

It had been a really late shift and Bosco was standing on the pier watching the sun come up. Leaning on the railing he was enjoying the ocean breeze, watching the sun on the water; he was tired and would soon be in bed, but right now:

'_It's been three months since I 'got out' and it's been great. Not perfect, but great anyway. My life is pretty much the same in some ways and pretty different in others. I found out I still have a temper, hey I'm Italian, but now I can control it better. Don't have as much trouble with paper work, but it's still not my favorite thing to do or anything. Already knew I was a good cook, hey, I did feed myself you know._

_I like my partner, CJ we found out we have a lot in common. Both like sports, cars, women, and cooking, and good books, movies, you know? And, not always in that order! Hey, hey. _

_We've even started looking for a bigger place to lease, we each live in real small places and if Carlos and Ty can do it and they don't really even have anything in common except that their both guys; then we ought to be able to. _

_Now that I don't have to live alone; hiding who I am; I would like a bigger place to invite friends over to, and hey it'll be cheaper for both of us on the rent thing. Plus, I've seen his place and he is kind of a neat freak too, so; that didn't change; so this could work._

_See Jamie once in awhile; take her to lunch and stuff. I'm not going to lose our friendship. We haven't talked about the 'good-bye', don't need too._

_Faith and I get along better too, and Fred and I have mended the fences and that makes her happy so we're happy too._

_Oh, yeah and I have a degree in um, well, Social Work; who would have thought it huh! Guess all those times I woke up in class, I must have actually been doing something in there after all._

_You know that there was a time when Faith told me that I was useless, that all I did was arrest people, and that I did nothing to help them, strange huh? And she was right. To think that at the time that she said that I had the ability to do the help that she saw was needed and didn't even actually know it. Or, rather the part of me that did know couldn't do anything with the part of me that didn't; to do anything about it, Confusing, I know, but, now._

_Now I volunteer at a children's home on my day's off and on long weekends filling in for staff members._

_And I love it, I love helping kids whose lives were like mine was, helping them deal with it and maybe, just maybe keeping one of them from the horror I went through._

_Oh, I won't ever give up being a cop, that's a large part of who I am. It's just now that's not all of who I am.'_

Then he turned, the sun having come up to go home, to sleep, without nightmares.

Walking to his car he sees a guy throwing trash out of bag in a car onto the sand.

"HEY, JAG OFF!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! AND YOU'RE DOING IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF A COP AT THAT!!"

He walks towards the guy.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT LITTERING IS AGAINST THE LAW!!? NOT TO MENTION THAT SAND YOU POLLUTING BELONGS TO THE GOOD CITIZENS OF NEW YORK CITY!!"

The guy dumping trash has upon looking up at him decided to ignore him..

"HEY, PICK IT UP, NOW!!

"WHAT!! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T!! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST FLIP ME OFF!!

NOW I GOT TO KICK YOUR ASS; READ YOU YOUR RIGHTS AND CALL 911!!

Guy starts to run, completely forgetting that he has his car 10 feet away.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!!"

Bosco gives chase.

"WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING FOR?! I WILL CATCH YOU!! YOU CAN'T OUTRUN ME!!"

"I'M NYPD!! THAT'S OFFICER BOSCORELLI TO YOU, JAG OFF!! NOBODY OUTRUNS ME!!"

Guy continues to run, faster. Bosco is on his heels.

"GO AHEAD, RUN, JUST GONNA MAKE ME BUST YOU UP MORE WHEN I CATCH YOU MORON!!"

Then; just as Bosco leaps forward to tackle the guy, and lands with him in the sand:

"GOD, I LOVE THIS JOB!! WHOO HOO!! YEAH!!

The End

Sequel to follow: soon to a site near you...lmao...


End file.
